Remembered
by BunnyNinja
Summary: Kim returns after spending years away from Japan and her best friend,Kyoya. Now she's back and everything she said that would happen to him has done just that. How will he feel about her after all this time? How will Kyoya react to falling in love? KyoXOC
1. Reunion

_My second story! This is a lovey one about Kyoya Ootori! I hope everyone likes. Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Kim. Anything else belongs to the respected owners.**_

* * *

Two people look at each other across the lobby of an airport. A smile comes from the petite blonde, her pale blue eyes looking into dark onyx ones. "I have a feeling that the next time we see each other, you'll be a completely different Kyoya."

"I highly doubt that, Kim," His cold voice says as he puts his hands into his pockets.

Kim shakes her head, "I can see through the façade."

They both become silent, the chatter of people around them becoming the only thing in the air. Kyoya shakes his head, "You'll be late if you keep standing here."

A simple smile graces her features once again. "Promise me something?"

A confused look appears on his face. Staring at his best childhood friend, "What?"

"Please… just, don't forget to remember me, ok?"

Turning on her heel, she walks through security. The second she fades from his sight, Kyoya says, "I promise."

* * *

"Kyoya!"

A sigh escapes the Shadow King's lips, "What Tamaki?"

Frowning, Tamaki Souh points to a pile of broken glass. "Those shady twins broke another tea set!"

"We see how you are, Boss," Hikaru says, shaking his head.

"Blaming everything on us, not a very kingly thing to do," Kaoru completes, crossing his arms.

"Why? Mommy!"

"Tamaki, don't call me that," Kyoya replies, typing away at his laptop. After about two years of this, he's use to all the chaos of the host club. Everyday seemed to be a new adventure since the day he met Tamaki. Since that day, he really was never the same. He became more open, however, never too open. "I'll go get another from the supplies, just give me a second to finish adding all the costs from today so I can see just how much of a financial hole you dug us into."

"It's like he has to buy whatever he sees," Haruhi mutters, looking out over the room full of girls.

Kyoya smirks, "Well, that may be true. However, he truly does have what's best for the club in mind."

Haruhi nods, then walks back over to the guests.

Kyoya finishes what he was doing and stands. Making his way to the supply room and getting a new tea set for Tamaki. "We're about to close for today, so in all honesty, I don't see the point."

"Kyo-chan, someone is here to see you!" Honey's voice calls out.

"Hmm, wonder who it is," He says out loud, taking the box with the tea set into his hands. He turns and leaves the supply room. Kyoya turns his attention towards the door. His eyes widen, the box slips from his fingers and crashes to the floor. Everyone turns, looking at him.

The girl smiles as she puts her hands inside her hoodie pockets. Her attire is completely different. Dark purple tank top and jeans with holes in them. Converse stuck out from underneath her jeans, the white ends drawn on. In the pale blonde hair now has peek-a-boos of the color purple, her favorite. However different she looked, her smile and eyes remained the same.

She laughs, "Nice to see you again too."

For the first time in his life, Kyoya had no idea what to say. The Shadow King stood there, his mouth slightly open, surprised beyond belief.

She walks over to him, "No 'hi' or 'how are you'?"

"Kim… what are you doing here?'

"Can't a girl visit a friend?" She asks, smiling up at him. She looks around, "Looks like you've been busy since I've been gone."

He nods, "Yeah."

"Kyo-chan, who's this?" Honey asks, standing next to them.

Kyoya finally regains his composure, "This is Kim, a friend of mine that moved to the United States a long time ago."

"So you're Kim!" Tamaki yells, quickly appearing next to her, "I've heard a lot about you from Kyoya and Fuyumi!"

She smiles, "Really? That's awesome!"

"I'm Tamaki, it so great to meet you at last! Mon ami!" He says, spinning in a circle with Kim. She laughs and plays along.

Two hands grab her, pulling her away. "Don't kill her Mi'lord," two identical voices say. "We are the Hitachiin twins. I(he) is Hikaru and He(I) and Kaoru."

"And I'm Honey and this is Mori!" the small, cute lolita boy says with a smile. "Oh, and we can't forget Usa-chan!"

He holds the stuffed bunny up to Kim. Kim smiled, looking over at Kyoya, "Reminds me of whe-"

"Yeah," He cut her off, "I remember, theres no need to repeat that story. Ever."

Kim laughs, "But it was so cute!"

"Never. Again."

"And lastly, ths is my lovely daughter, Haruhi!" Tamaki says, pushing her to Kim.

She waves, smiling. "It's nice to meet you all! I'm glad I get the chance to."

Once everyone meets Kim, she looks out at the club, standing next to Kyoya. For a bit, she just stands there, looking at what he and Tamaki have created. Kyoya would steal glances, partly to see if she's alright, but also because he didn't want his eyes to be playin tricks on him.

She glances to the side, looking up, "I told you."

Kyoya looks down, "What?"

"I told you that you would be different next time I saw you," she states, looking up at him with a smile.

The twins snake up near them, "How about you two take a seat and catch up?" Their grins telling Kyoya that they are planning something.

"Prank her and I'll make sure you never regret it," He says, showing her to his seat in front of his lap top.

"Mommy! She's a new member to the family," Tamaki squeals, spinning in a circle while the girls leave and the club closes.

Kim giggles, "Mommy?"

Kyoya sighs, "don't ask. So how did everything go in America?"

Looking up, she smiles, "I became a song writer, really famous too. It's scary, but exciting."

"I knew you would be able to do it."

She nods, "I lived all over the United States. California, New York, Miami… but I loved little towns the most. And Charlotte, I loved it there."

"Sounds interesting," Kyoya says, shutting his little black book.

Kim messes around with his computer, "It is." They sit there in silence. Kim's smile grows a little bigger, "I'm glad to know you remembered me."

He glances at the screen, seeing all the pictures of them. Some from Christmas when they were seven all the way up until the night before she left. "I promised I would."

She lowers her head, so her bands covered her face. "Thank you," She whispers. A tear falls, hitting her jeans. She looks up, her eyes full of tears, "you have no idea how much that means to me."

Kyoya's heart broke, just as it always did when she would cry. He puts his arm around her, pulling her to him and comforting her.

Tamaki, the twins, and Honey hid behind pillars, watching the two.

"Kyo-chan is comforting her," Honey says, smiling.

Tamaki smiles, "Fuyumi was right."

They look at him, as did Haruhi and Mori, however, they were not hiding behind pillars. "Right about what?" Haruhi asks.

"His sister, Fuyumi told me that when he's with her, you see the real Kyoya. The kind and caring side of him. However, she said he's only that way to her." Tamaki explains, "He told me about her, when we first met. She lived next door to him, and they were the best of friends. Then, about three years ago, after her aunt passed away, she left for America to chase her dream of being a song writer. She was still in contact with him. Sending him E-mails and the occasional phone call. She always ended them by saying, 'don't forget to remember me', and he never, ever forgot."

They all look at the two, everyone with a smile on their face.

* * *

"This place looks the exact same!" Kim says, looking around his room.

"Of course it would," he says, setting his school books down on the couch.

"Kyoya!" A voice calls from the hall. A woman with wavy black hair comes into the room. "Mom was wondering what you would like for di-" She stops, looking at the young female. "Kim?"

"Hiya," Kim says, waving.

Fuyumi hurries over, hugging her. "Oh I've missed you so, so much!"

"I missed you too," Kim says, laughing.

Fuyumi takes her hand, pulling her quickly out the room. "We have to tell Mom you're here!"

Kyoya smirks, following them out the room and into the kitchen. A woman stands with her back toward the three of them. She hums to herself.

"Mom, you don't have to cook if you don't want to," Kyoya says.

"But I want to," She says. She turns, looking at the three people. A smile spreads across her face, "Kim! It's nice to see you again!"

Kim smiles, "You too, Mrs. Ootori."

The four spend hours in the kitchen. Talking, laughing (done by the females, Kyoya wasn't much of the laughing type) and reminiscing about the past.

Kim yawns, looking at the clock. "Oh, it's late."

"You're welcome to stay here," Mrs. Ootori says, smiling at Kim. "However, all of our guest bedrooms are being renovated…"

"She'll sleep in my room," Kyoya says, "I'll take the couch."

Kim nods, following Kyoya out the kitchen after they say goodnight. Kim stretches before jumping on Kyoya's back. He simply catches her legs, carrying her on his back, just like old times.

"Kyoya?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Coming back without telling you, I wanted to surprise you."

"Well," He says, "You certainly did that."

Kyoya enters his room, shutting the door with his foot behind him. He set's Kim down before going over to his drawers. He throws a black t-shirt at her. He looks away, eyes staring into the corner of the wall.

"Okay," a small voice calls out.

He looks over at her, holding back a laugh. His shirt looked like a dress on her.

"You're a lot taller," She says, following him up the stairs that leads to his bed.

He nods, "Now, get some sleep. Tomorrow's Saturday. There's nothing planned for tomorrow, but knowing Tamaki, he'll be over here early in the morning."

Kim nods, hopping into his bed. She stretches, yawning. "Kyoya?"

"Yes?"

"Sweet dreams."

Kyoya looks over at Kim at the top of the stairs. In just seconds she fell asleep. A smile creeps onto his face as he goes down the stairs, getting ready for bed. He takes a spare pillow and blanket, putting them on one of the couches. He lays down, thinking about Kim. Everything she ever guessed about him came true. That he'd change, become more open, live life fuller than before. How she did that, was beyond his comprehension. Slowly, Kyoya's eyes drift closed, as his dreams are filled with memories of his childhood.

* * *

_So, how was it? Please review!_


	2. Oh, You Make Me Smile

**Hello! Heres the second part! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: Everything, song, name, book, character, etc. belongs to their respective owners. I only own Kim.**

* * *

"Kyoya, wake up!"

His eyes snap open, sending a glare to Tamaki and the Hitachiin's. "What?" He says fiercely, sitting up.

"We're going to spend the day getting to know Kim better! Aren't you going to come along?" Honey asks, his eyes shining.

Kyoya lets out a huff of air, trying to calm himself before his anger took control. _Just breath, murder will not help you in the long run, _He thinks to himself.

"Why are you sleeping on your couch anyways?" Haruhi asks.

"Kyoya?"

He snaps his head upwards, seeing Kim, very blurry. But from what he could tell she's leaning over the railing, "What's goin' on?"

Throwing his blanket off, he stands and takes his glasses off of the table. "The club is here. They wanted to get to know you better." He says, stretching.

She nods, yawning. "Um, is my-"

"Your luggage is here," Kyoya points to the tie-dye suitcase. "You can use my bathroom. I'll go find a guest bathroom."

She nods, walking down the stairs. She stumbles at the last one, just like she use to. However, she doesn't fall, just like it use to be. And, just like old times, Kyoya always filched, worried she'd get hurt. She gets her suitcase and drags it into the bathroom.

Tamaki sees this taking place, a smile comes to his face. _He's worried for her. He cares, and tries to keep her safe. That's… new._

Kyoya pushes Tamaki out his way as he goes to his drawers and get's his clothes for the day. "I have to take a shower," He mumbles, walking out the room.

The second his footsteps can't be heard, Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru turn towards one another.

"What's up with Kyoya lately?" The twins ask, "He's acting extremely weird."

"I know. I always heard he acted differently around her, but I never could imagine how much," Tamaki says, thinking. "Mommy isn't as heartless as we all thought."

"Oh, isn't it obvious?" Haruhi asks, frustration coming through her voice. She pulls a string on her blue top. "Kyoya obviously cares a lot for her. I wouldn't be surprised if he loved her." Her eyes stare each of them down. "Hell, from what I can see, he does. Kyoya-Sempi does care about other people too, you know."

Everyone stays silent.

The three of them begin to laugh, tears welling in their eyes.

"Hey," Honey says, a frown on his face. "Kyoya can love. He loves all of us! If he didn't, why would he even be in the host club?" Mori nods as Honey continue his rant. "He could do so much more, things that his father would want him to do."

The three of them stop laughing. "Well, I never thought of it that way…" Tamaki says, thinking back.

"I mean, he could be using his time for other things." The twins say, looking at each other, shrugging.

Haruhi nods, "Out of all of us, he seems like the one that needs the club the least. He's not very dependent on his, he can hold his own. He doesn't need us, he just stays because he cares… because we need him."

Mori nods, "Yeah."

The bathroom door opens, steam rolls out of it. Kim comes out, her blonde hair in a towel. She's tightening her belt, to keep her pants that are two sizes too big on her waist. She's wearing a black tank top with metallic silver stars, a long necklace with a two rings, one with a ruby and a charm of an angel wing.

She smiles at everyone, taking her hair out of the towel. She swings her hair around, trying to get a little bit of water out it. She brushes it all out. "So, what are we going to do today?"

"Well, I don't know what they are going to do, but sometime today, I have to go shopping." Haruhi says, looking back at them.

A smile appears on Kim's face, "That's cool." She finishes French braiding her hair. She smiles at them all, then begins to rifle through her suit case. "Hmmm… What shoes to wear… I can't wear the Stilettos, we're going to be walking a lot and they will hurt my feet."

The door opens, Kyoya comes in, one hand in his jeans and the other handing a soda to Kim. "Mom remembered your habit."

Kim hugs him, "Yay! Caffeine!"

Tamaki gasps to himself, seeing a small smile on Kyoya's face. However, he doesn't draw attention to it.

"So… should I wear Converse or flip flops?" Kim asks herself, holding one of each in both of her hands.

Kyoya takes the flip flop and tosses it back into the suit case.

She looks up at him, "Why?"

"Because if I didn't decide, you'd take hours to decide," He explains, standing up straight.

The rest of the host club silently watches, flabbergasted.

Kim laughs, "Too true!" She digs through her stuff, taking out two toe socks.

"What are those Kim?" Honey asks, sitting next to her.

"Toe socks," She explains, holding up the rainbow colored socks, "They are like gloves for your feet!"

"That's cool!" Honey replies, smiling at her.

Kim nods, smiling at him. She starts putting them on quickly, trying not to hold everyone up.

"Gloves for your feet," Tamaki questions, "Are those for commoners?"

Kim shrugs, "Well, I'm not exactly a commoner… and I wear them. So I suppose they are just for whoever wants them."

Kyoya puts on his own shoes, a smirk on his face. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he knew she'd fit in with this crazy group. Her personality has always been bubbly and out-spoken, which pretty much describes almost the entire host club… with the exception of Mori and himself, that is.

Kim gets up, opening her Pepsi. She takes a sip, "Yummy!"

"You haven't changed a bit," Kyoya says, shaking his head as he start to leave the room.

Kim nods, "Damn straight. And I never will!"

* * *

The second the limo stops, Kim bolts out the door. "Yes, a book store!" She quickly dashes inside, leaving everyone behind her.

"So she loves books," Hikaru says, once they all are out of the limo.

Kaoru nods, "Book nerd."

They all follow her, looking inside the store.

"There are books on hosting?" Tamaki yells, quickly running over.

Everyone disperses, going off in their own directions. Haruhi is looking at a cook book, while the Twins are laughing at a prank one. Kyoya, however, is glancing at the once on business and financing.

"Hey, Kyoya!"

He looks up, seeing Kim sticking her head over the shelf. Sitting on top of her head was a pair of bunny ears. She smiles, "I knew you'd remember."

Kyoya nods, thinking back to that memory.

**An eleven year old Kim hops onto Kyoya's bed. "Wake up Kyo! Come on, I'm bored!"**

**He groans, not wanting to wake up. He takes a glance at her, a pair of bunny ears sitting on top of her head, a little crooked. He didn't want to have to deal with her crazy antics, not after last night. Last night he was up talking to his father about the company. Once again, he held the company over his head. That's how his father works, hold something over your head to get what he wants. However, Kyoya feels even worse, because he knows that the chances of him getting the company are slim to none.**

**This 'meeting' went particularly bad, however. Normally, his father goes on about how Kyoya isn't good enough for him. That, in his eyes, he's average. He works so hard for his father, and it gets pushed aside like it means nothing. Then, he crossed a line.**

"_**Kyoya, she's holding you back! She's what's stopping you from succeeding!"**_

"_**I refuse to believe that!" Kyoya shouts at him, no matter how much he wanted his father's acceptance, he would never forsake his friendship with Kim to get that.**_

"**Come on Kyoya!"**

"**Just shut up Kim!" He yells, glaring at her.**

**Her eyes widen. She lowers her head, her hair covering her face from his view. A small droplet falls from her face.**

"**Kim, I-"**

**She looks at him, in the eyes. Her pain clearly reflected in them. "You make bunny cry," She says, crying.**

**Kyoya instantly wraps his arms around her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap."**

**If there is one thing Kyoya can't handle, it's Kim crying. Especially if he's the one that caused it.**

Kim smiles, "I found a book! It looks really interesting; I think you'd like it."

Kyoya shakes his head, "I'm not much into fiction."

"Not into it," She says, disappearing from view. Then she appears, peeking out from the side, "Or never given it a chance?"

"I don't have the time for reading things of that nature. Between school and the host club, my time is pretty much taken up."

"Don't have the time or won't make the time?" She asks again.

Kyoya sighs, knowing that he's not going to win this one. "What is it?"

She holds up a gold book, smiling at him. "Artemis Fowl, about a 12 year old criminal mastermind finding out about the fairy race. I've read this one before… in fact, Artemis reminds me of you a bit."

He takes it from her hands, "Alright, fine."

"Yay," She yells, giving him a huge hug.

"Kim, I've been wondering… what songs have you written for artists?"

Kim smirks, "I was wondering when you would ask that."

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Haruhi says, "You're going to reveal a song to us that you've written every day?"

"No," She says, "Only on days when I visit you all at the host club… and whenever I feel like it."

"Yay! Can you believe it Takashi? She's going to show us a song!" Honey says, hugging Usa-chan close to him.

"Yeah," Mori says, nodding.

"Yeah, Kim, make Daddy proud," Tamaki yells.

Hikaru and Kaoru just stand with curious looks on their faces.

Kim smiles, standing next to the machine at the book store that lets you hear an album before you buy it. "This song, I wrote for memories of the past. The good times I've had with Kyoya and Fuyumi."

Kyoya nods, trying to seem as if he wasn't anxious to hear it.

Kim takes a deep breath and pushes play.

"_You´re better then the best_

_I´m lucky just to linger in your light_

_Cooler then the flip side of my pillow that´s right_

_Completely unaware_

_Nothing can compare to where you send me_

_Lets me know that it´s ok yeah it´s ok_

_And the moments where my good times start to fade_

_You make me smile like the sun_

_Fall out of bed sing like bird_

_Dizzy in my head spin like a record_

_Crazy on a Sunday night_

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Ohh you make me smile_

_Even when you´re gone_

_Somehow you come along_

_Just like a flower poking through the sidewalk crack and just like that_

_You steal away the rain and just like that_

_You make me smile like the sun_

_Fall out of bed sing like bird_

_Dizzy in my head spin like a record_

_Crazy on a Sunday night_

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Ohh you make me smile_

_Don´t know how I lived without you_

_Cuz everytime that I get around you_

_I see the best of me inside your eyes_

_You make me smile_

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_You make me smile like the sun_

_Fall out of bed sing like bird_

_Dizzy in my head spin like a record_

_Crazy on a Sunday night_

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Ohh you make me smile."_

Kyoya smiles, "You certainly were crazy on Sunday nights."

Kim smiles brightly, "I knew you'd get it."

At that moment, everyone gets an epiphany who she wrote that song for.

_He really does make her smile, _Tamaki thinks, a smile appearing on his own face.


	3. Memories, Flashbacks, and Kings

**Hello all! I'd like to thank Cherry-Blossom-Forevs XD for being my first reviewer! Thank you so much! Here's a metaphorical cookie for you! But, please, review, I'd really like to know how everyone like it so far.**

**Disclaimer: Anything, character, song, etc. besides Kim belongs to it's respected owners.**

* * *

"If you get this pact of chicken breast that costs more, you'll get more than if you were to buy two of the other kind. It would save you a good amount of yen," Kim says, pointing at the two packs.

Haruhi nods, "Which means we'd have enough to feed everyone."

The blonde nods, "But what would everyone eat with it?"

The girls continue to talk. Haruhi convinced the rest of the club to stay at her house with her dad while they did the shopping. They claimed that they needed time away from the guys. Haruhi also made sure that her dad and everyone didn't follow them.

"Well, we have that all situated," she says, looking around.

Kim smiles, "Since you're paying for dinner, I'll get dessert!"

She runs off, leaving Haruhi to try and remember if they needed anything else at her house. Kim comes back, a chocolate cake in her hands and a pack of truffles.

"Truffles?"

Kim nods, smiling, "I'll share, I just love them! They are the best ones I have ever tasted!"

The two girls get in line and check out, carrying all the groceries with them. Haruhi sees Kim smiling and walking in large steps, swaying side to side.

"Kim?"

"Yesssssssssssssa?" She says, dragging it out.

Haruhi sighs, "I'm going to regret this later, but what's going on between you and Kyoya-Sempi?"

A sigh leaves her lips. "We've been friends forever. He's been there for me when everyone else would walk away and leave me to hurt alone. He was there, through the good and the bad…unfortunately, there was a lot of bad. He's seen me get really hurt, seen me in pain that no one on the face of this planet should ever feel. So, he's really protective of me because of that." She looks up, a smile on her face, "His father never liked that we were friends. Kyoya always did what his father told of him, except once…"

Haruhi nods, silently telling her to go on.

"He was told to quit being my friend, however, he still was. I, however, saw this. I heard their conversations about me. So, once the offer to be a song writer came, I snatched at it, and I hoped that I was helping him. I left to try and see if his and Mr. Ootori's relationship would mend." She smiles to herself, "However, it didn't."

"I'm sorry," the boyish girl says, looking down.

"It's fine. I just feel comfortable telling anybody all this really. I practically do when I write songs," Kim points to the sign, the one indicating them to walk.

Haruhi and Kim walk across the street. "But still," Haruhi continues, "I was just wondering, because I never seen Sempi act like that before, he's usually his pretty cold and emotionless"

Kim nods, "He does that to be strong for everyone. He makes it seem as if he can handle anything. That he doesn't need anyone to help him."

"Why?"

"Because he felt like he had to be the strong one for me," She says, nodding. "I'm not happy with my past. However, everything happens for a reason. So maybe he's suppose to be that way for a reason. Hell, I don't know to be honest."

"Kim?"

"Yes, Haruhi?"

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to make him feel like he had to protect you?"

Kim sighs, "My dad had a problem… he took his anger out on anything and everything. That including me… there is a lot more details, but that's the basics of it."

Haruhi nods as the both begin to climb up the stairs of her apartment building. "Thanks, for telling me all this," She says, "It makes it a bit easier to understand Sempi."

Kim laughs, "Good luck with that. I've known him for practically my entire life and I still don't understand him!"

Haruhi opens the door, seeing Tamaki smashed up against a wall, Hikaru and Kaoru laughing at Tamaki, Ranka and Kyoya talking and Honey holding Usa-chan and talking to Mori, who just nodded in silence.

"We're back," Kim says, smiling at everyone. "And we got stuff to make food and we have dessert!"

"Oh," Honey says, getting up quickly and running over to Kim, "A chocolate cake!"

Kim nods, "I heard from Kyoya that you like cakes, so I got one for us!"

"You're the greatest Kim," Honey says, hugging her.

She smiles, laughing.

Haruhi takes the groceries to the kitchen, "I'm going to start cooking now."

"Why don't Takashi and I help you Haru-chan?" Honey says excitedly, taking her hand and pulling her into the kitchen as Mori followed.

Kim takes a seat on Kyoya left, yawning. "I'm tired Kyo," She says, laying her head on the table.

"I can see that," He says.

She takes off her hoodie, using it as a pillow. "Can you wake me when the food is done please? I believe that'll it'll take more than an hour or so to cook…"

"Will do."

And the second he said that, she was out like a light.

"Wow, she does sleep fast," The twins say, looking at her. Their glance moved to Kyoya, "How late was she up last night? If she got enough sleep, she wouldn't be like this."

"She got to sleep at about one," Kyoya answers, closing his eyes, "However, you morons decided to wake us up at the ungodly time of seven this morning. So her being this tired is your fault. Do it again and I'll get to see just how powerful the Ootori police force is. I believe they can make a person disappear off the face of this planet."

Their eyes widen, "We didn't know, we just wanted to get to know her is all!"

Ranka laughs, "Seems as if she's not the only one that didn't get enough sleep."

"It's true, I didn't either. We were up with my mother and sister. They spent the entire night reminiscing in nostalgic moments." Kyoya puts his chin into his plam, which is resting on the table.

"Oh Kimmie-chan," Honey calls, peeking out of the door, "Oh, she's sleeping. Kyo-chan, do you know how she likes her chicken cooked?"

"Grilled, fried, or in ramen," He answers, taking off his coat.

"Oh, we're making ramen, so this is perfect!" Honey says, smiling at them before going back into the kitchen.

Kyoya puts his coat on Kim as she stirs in her sleep. "No, I don't want you to chase me evil cupcakes…" She says, wrapping her arms around her hoodie/pillow.

"They are cupcakes," Kaoru says, "Just eat them."

"But they taste nasty," Kim replies, mumbling the words.

"She talks in her sleep?" Hikaru asks.

"Yes," Kyoya says, "You can hold conversations with her in her sleep."

"How does one do this?" Tamaki asks, looking at her from across the table with a curious expression.

"That's really weird," The two identical boys say, looking at each other.

"Well," Ranka says, "A lot of people talk and do things in their sleep. Haruhi would cry when her when Kotoko passed away."

Tamaki wipes tears from his eyes, "That's so sad!"

"How would you know," Ranka says evilly towards Tamaki.

These two begin to make a spetical, the twins watching and laughing at this as their king was made a fool. Kyoya sighs, pushing his glasses up so they rest where they are suppose to. Kim flinches in her sleep, mumbling a few words. Kyoya frowns, Even after all this time, she still has nightmares.

Kim moves her hoodie, but she can't seem to get rid of some of the lumps. She, while still asleep, reaches into the pockets and takes out her phone and music player.

Kaoru picks up her music player, eyeing Kyoya to see if he'll stop her.

"Just make sure you don't kill it," He says simply, "Or she may kill you."

"Kill us over that?" Hikaru asks, "Really?"

"One thing you don't mess with is her music. I've seen her take out grown men over six foot for doing just that," Kyoya says, looking at him.

His eyes widen, "Oh wow… but she's barely taller than Honey-Sempi!"

"Point being…?"

"Never mind," He says, turning it on. Instantly, it plays. Because the headphones are no it, it plays out loud. A loud burst of thrash metal blares into the quiet air, making Kim stir slightly. Hikaru quickly reaches, turning it down. "Damn, I would have never guessed she's into that kind of music."

"That sounded more like a headache than anything else," Tamaki says, hiding behind Hikaru, peeking out.

Kyoya smirks, "Really? That so happens to be her favorite band."

"What?" The three of them yell. Even Ranka has a confused look.

"She likes the music, but she's more of a lyric person. She likes them to either tell a story or relate to her somehow," Kyoya explains, "That one does both. She use to listen to that song once a day, simply because she could relate to the lyrics." He reaches over, taking it from them. He fast forwards it, getting to the chorus. He adjusts the volume, then he pushes play.

_Taste me and you will see_

_More is all you need_

_You're dedicated to_

_How I'm killing you_

_Come crawling faster_

_Obey your Master_

_Your life burns faster_

_Obey your Master_

_Master_

_Master of Puppets I'm pulling your strings_

_Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams_

_Blinded by me, you can't see a thing_

_Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream_

_Master_

_Master_

_Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream_

_Master_

_Master_

"How does she relate to that?" The twins ask, looking confused.

Kyoya tenses, clutching his fist, "That's her to tell, not me. I promised I wouldn't say a word."

The three Host Club membes stare at their Vice President. Anger was easily spotted flowing through him. They all cowered in a corner, huddled away from him.

Ranka frowns , "Must be something bad then."

Kyoya just sits there, looking towards Kim, a memory flashing to him.

* * *

**Kim cries, curled into the corner. Her hands holding her knees close to her chest. Her sobs become more violent. Rain pours from the sky, soaking her as she hides in the tunnel at the park.**

**Kyoya runs, his shoes creating huge slashes as he tries to get to her as fast as he can. He saw her house a complete wreck, instantly, he knew what happened. As quickly as he could, he runs to the park, praying that she's in the spot he told her to hide if this were ever to happen again. His lungs scream in agony, but still, he runs to her. He skids to a stop, getting mud all over his pants. He looks in the tunnel, seeing Kim curled into a ball. "Kim," He says, reaching out to her.**

**She snaps her eyes towards him. She quickly exits the tunnel, hugging him. "It hurts Kyoya… why me," She asks, looking up at him. A small cut on her forehead bleeds.**

**Kyoya doesn't say anything. He looks at her, checking to see what else hurts. She shows him her shoulder, where a wound bleeds quite a bit. "My chest really hurts too Kyoya," She says, "I sprained my ankle running here."**

**Kyoya lifts her up in his arms, "Come on," He says, "Let's get you somewhere safe."**

"**I'm sorry Kyo," She looks up at him, tears spilling down her face, "I'm so sorry. I don't mean too... I really don't"**

**"Shhh," He says, "It's ok. Just call me next time. I was worried sick. I thought you were..."**

**Kim nods, "It's ok. I'll be ok. I always make it through."**

* * *

"Dinners done," Honey says, smiling at everyone.

Kyoya places a hand on Kim's back, "Dinner."

Her eyes snap open, glancing around the room frantically. Once she realizes it was all just a nightmare, she relaxes. Kim smiles up at him, "Thanks!"

Kyoya nods, wondering if she's really ok.

"Kim," Honey says, "Before we eat, can you please show us another song? Please?"

Kim smiles, "Well… ok."

"Yay! We get to hear another Takashi!"

"Yeah," He says, nodding.

Everyone sits in anticipation as Kim gets her music player from Kyoya and picks a song.

"I wrote this about a couple different people. People who thought they could control me, like past boyfriends and my dad…" She says sadly, pushing play and setting it down onto the table.

_Keep drinking coffee_

_Stare me down across the table_

_While I look outside_

_So many things I'd say if only I were able_

_But I just keep quiet and count the cars that pass by_

_You've got opinions, man_

_We're all entitled to 'em_

_But I never asked_

_So let me thank you for your time_

_And try not to waste any more of mine_

_And get out of here fast_

_I hate to break it to you, babe_

_But I'm not drowning_

_There's no one here to save_

_Who cares if you disagree?_

_You are not me_

_Who made you king of anything?_

_So you dare tell me who to be_

_Who died and made you king of anything?_

_You sound so innocent_

_All full of good intent_

_Swear you know best_

_But you expect me to jump up on board with you_

_And ride off into your delusional sunset_

_I'm not the one who's lost_

_With no direction, oh_

_But you'll never see_

_You're so busy making masks_

_With my name on them in all caps_

_You've got the talking down, just not the listening_

_Who cares if you disagree?_

_You are not me_

_Who made you king of anything?_

_So you dare tell me who to be_

_Who died and made you king of anything?_

_All my life, I've tried to make everybody happy_

_While I just hurt and hide waiting for someone to tell me_

_It's my turn to decide_

_Who cares if you disagree?_

_You are not me_

_Who made you king of anything?_

_So you dare tell me who to be_

_Who died and made you king of anything?_

_Who cares if you disagree?_

_You are not me_

_Who made you king of anything?_

_So you dare tell me who to be_

_Who died and made you king of anything?_

_Let me hold your crown, babe_

Kim nods, "Well, that's it." She looks at everyone, their faces pensive in thought. "What are we waiting for? I'm hungry!" She says, smiling at everyone.

Kyoya sighs, looking at her. "Did you ever tell them this," He asks while everyone was fighting over who got to get the first plate.

"No," She looks up at him. "Well, not to my dad, if that's what you mean."

He nods, "What happened to-"

"I'll tell you later Kyo," She says, sadness seeping into her voice.

He nods and just goes on about their business as if that conversation never happened.


	4. Planning and Dancing

**Hello once again! This part was amazing to write. I wrote it when I was feeling kind of down, and this cheered me up quite a bit. The song used in this part is called 'Fast Cars and Freedom' by Rascal Flatts. They are an amazing band, I recommend them highly. Well, onward, my dear friends! And please review!**

**Disclaimer: Any character, song, title, etc. other than Kim belongs to their respect owners and not I. In all honest, if I owned anything in here othr than Kim, I'd have no reason to write fan fiction, would I?**

* * *

Kim glances over Kyoya's shoulder as he types in a schedule for the club. She just hops onto his desk, swinging her legs back and forth while humming to herself. She smiles at Kyoya, then looks out at all of the Host club.

"Kim?"

Kim looks at the girl who called her name. She has long black hair that's ties back from her face, framing her onyx eyes. "Yes," She asks, eyeing the female uniform here at Ouran.

"How do you keep your hair so shinny, if you don't mind me asking."

Kim blinks, "Well… all I do is wash it and brush it. I use the Love Spell shampoo and conditioner from Victoria's Secret. Other than that, nothing really comes to mind."

"Oh," she says, "Does it smell good? The shampoo?"

"Oh yeah," Kim says with a smile, "It's my favorite scent ever. I wear it all the time." Kim pulls up her tote bag, "I have some, if you'd like to see if you like it."

She smiles, "That would be wonderful!"

Kim takes the bottle out. It's a decent size, purple liquid sloshes around in it. She lightly sprays it on her wrist. "Now rub your wrists together and smell, so it's not too powerful."

She does what Kim instructs. She takes a smell, a smile coming to her face. "It's fantastic," She says.

Kim nods, holding out the bottle, "You can have it if you'd like, I have another."

"Oh Kim, thank you," she says, hugging her. Kim nods, hugging her back. She returns to her place on Kyoya's desk.

"Hm, that was interesting," He says, looking up at her.

"I'm surprised she liked it so much. It's only ten dollars a bottle," Kim says, putting in an ear phone. She pushes play, starting to sway from side to side.

Kyoya smirks, then stands up. "Tamaki," He calls, waving him over.

"Yes Mommy," He asks, appearing at his side while putting an arm around in.

Kyoya points to the screen, "what's this about a 'winter ball' and how come I was only informed about this now?"

"Oh," He says, "I could have sworn I told you! We're going to have a ball on the day before Christmas break. It'll be fun to let the ladies have a fun time. And it'll be a good start to their vacation."

"And how, may I ask, am I suppose to plan this all in three days?" Kyoya asks, glaring at Tamaki.

"Oh… I see what you mean." Tamaki says, thinking. "It shouldn't be that hard, right?"

Kyoya's glare darkens.

"I'll help you Kyo," Kim says, "I'll handle the music and the decorations. You just worry about the food and the permission to use the ballroom. Ok?"

Kyoya nods, "Seems like we don't have much of a choice." He pulls up a file, "This is the budget, so let's try not to spend more than that."

"Holy shit," Kim says, "THAT'S the budget? That's enough to buy a house!"

Kyoya simply nods, turning his attention to his cellphone.

"Is there a theme," Kim asks, yelling towards Tamaki.

He thinks for a moment, "Magical winter wonderland!"

She nods, "Got'cha."

* * *

"So I can put you down for two ice sculptures then?" Kim asks, spinning her pen between her fingers.

"No, when I saw we need it is tomorrow , I really do need it by then," Kyoya explains, typing down one thing onto his laptop.

Kim nods, "Ok, and we need them by tomorrow."

"I do understand that this is last minute, however, you're company motto says you take such orders."

"Once can be of a Christmas tree… Oh! You can put lights in it? Even better!"

"So you're telling me that your motto is false advertisement?"

Honey watches the two, "Wow, Takashi… I didn't know that it's that hard to plan all this."

"Yeah," Mori says.

"Second one… What about a couple dancing? Sweet! Thank you so much!"

"That's what I thought, so I'll be expecting the food to arrive at 6 o'clock sharp? Excellent."

Kim looks over at Kyoya, "Decorations almost done and I got a full orchestra to play."

"Food taken care of and we have the ballroom," He says, typing this all down. "What else do you have to do?"

"All that's left are the ceiling decorations and I'm in the process of ca-Hello, I'm Kim and I would like to see if I can get snowflake decorations for the ceiling? Awesome, can you put them up tomorrow? At 3 o'clock? Even better, thanks again!" Kim hangs up, falling and landing on her butt. "All done Kyo-chan."

Kyoya nods, "And with time to spare."

"Damn, all this work and I still have to go look for a place to live," Kim mutters, "Apartment hunting I go."

Kyoya passes her a book, "Here are the best and safest ones in Japan."

She smiles, "I'll do that this weekend. I'm going to be spending a fortune decorating. Hell, it's not going to match, I'm going to have so much random stuff."

"It wouldn't be you house if it matched," He says, offering her a hand.

Kim smiles, taking it, "Thanks. Now that we've got that done, while you all are having your ball, I'll be at a spa, because damn it I've earned it."

"But you're going to be there too," Haruhi says, "You can't put so much effort into something and not be able to take credit."

"I do it all the time," she says, "I pretty much get paid for that."

"Not this time," The twins say, looping their arms in each of hers. "We're taking her to the back room to try on dresses we got our mom to let us see."

"Woah now," Kim says, "Dress? Hell no!"

"Why," Hikaru says.

"Not?" Kaoru finishes.

"She hates them," Kyoya says, "last time she was in one, she poured wine all over it just so she had a reason to change."

"We'll get you something," They bribe.

Kim thinks, "A signed, first edition copy of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows?"

They grin, "We can arrange that."

Kim thinks once more… "Fine, but I'm only trying on one, so choose wisely."

They drag her into the back room, throwing a bright purple dress at her. She sighs, moving to do change.

* * *

"Welcome ladies," The six males and one female say.

The girls smile, gathering in delight.

"We, the host club are here to make this event enjoyable to all," Tamaki says, "So, please, feel free to have a good time."

Kyoya smiles, looking at all the decorations with delight. Kim really out did herself on this.

"She's supposed to be here by now," The twins say.

"Who, me?"

Kyoya glances at the bottom of the steps. His eyes widen and, momentarily, he stops breathing. Her hair was pinned up in a messy yet elegant bun, silver snowflakes holding her bangs away from her face. Kim swishes in the dress. It's a purple strapless one with a lacelike pattern around her middle. There is lace at the end of the dress, about an inch or so. The dress ends just below her knees. One her feet were a pair of five inch stilettos. Around her neck as a small, silver key and hanging from her ears was two silver snowflakes. Lastly, a tad of makeup was placed on her, just eye shadow and liner. A light silvery color, just to make her bright blue eyes pop.

"You look beautiful Kimmie-chan," Honey says with a smile.

"I feel absolutely ridiculous," She mutters, looking at the floor.

Tamaki smiles, "Simply stunning."

Kim rolls her eyes, "Don't you all have guests to get to?"

And, with that, everyone was off.

… Well, almost everyone.

Kyoya smirks, "I can't believe you actually did it."

"I know," Kim groans, "but that book is worth it."

Throughout the night, the host club was entertaining as many girls as they could, while Kim talked and commented on everyone's appearance. She was a very sociable person. While everyone danced and ate, Kim would be making sure everything was spot on and as it should be. (She also was eating practically all the truffles, but no one called her out on it because they figured after all the work she put into this, she's earned them.)

Kim, however, always has tricks up her sleeve. Tonight, she's going to play a song for them that she wrote. However, it can't just be any song. It, of course, has to be the last one played. After all, you have to go out in a bang, right?

Kim smiles, taking Haruhi out of the crowd of people. "Can you announce the last dance," Kim asks, a smirk on her face, "I'm going to play a song for you all that I wrote… well, co-wrote"

She smiles, "Sure thing, I'd be happy to help. One condition."

"Name it," Kim says, a sigh following right after.

"You have to dance with someone," She says, "Scratch that, you have to dance with Kyoya."

Kim sighs again, "Deal."

Once they return to the crowd, Tamaki opens his mouth, but Haruhi beats him to the punch.

"Ladies, I'd like to say it's been a pleasure to have you all with us here tonight." Haruhi announces as girls smile at her.

The entire host club looks at her with a confused expression at Haruhi's decision to announce the finally.

"A special song will be played for this last song, co-written by Kim. So, please, ladies, let us end this off on our best feet."

Kim grins, smiling over at the rest of the club.

"Yay," Honey says, "Another one of her songs!"

She nods, smiling as most of all the people there take their places to begin the final dance.

_Staring at you taking off your makeup_

_Wondering why you even put it on_

_I know you think you do, but baby, you don't need it_

_Wish that you could see what I see when it's gone_

Kim smiles, watching everyone enjoy themselves.

"Kim?"

She looks towards her side, seeing Kyoya. He holds out his hand, "Can I have a dance? After all, if memory serves correctly, you have yet to dance at all."

She smiles, "Of course you can."

She takes his hand, going down the steps and entering the middle of the dance floor. Kim places a hand on his shoulder, "I haven't done this in a long time, so don't mock me."

His takes its place at her waist, "Have I ever done that?"

She shakes her head, and slowly, they begin to dance. She lets Kyoya lead, and catches herself from stepping on his toes every once in a while.

_I see a dust trail following an old red Nova_

_Baby blue eyes, your head on my shoulder_

_Wait, baby don't move, right there it is_

_A T-shirt hanging off a dogwood branch_

_That river was cold but we gave love a chance_

_Yeah To me_

_You don't look a day over fast cars and freedom_

_That sunset, riverbank, first time feeling_

_Yeah, smile and shake your head as if you don't believe me_

_I'll just sit right here and let you take me back_

_I'm on that gravel road, (look at me)_

_On my way to pick you up you're standing on the front porch_

_Looking just like that (remember that)_

Kim blushes, looking down at her feet.

"Just follow my lead," He whispers in her ear, "Just trust me."

She nods, looking into his dark gray eyes.

_I see a dust trail following an old red Nova_

_Baby blue eyes, your head on my shoulder_

_Wait, baby don't move, right there it is_

_A T-shirt hanging off a dogwood branch_

_That river was cold but we gave love a chance_

_Yeah To me_

_You don't look a day over fast cars and freedom_

_That sunset, riverbank, first time feeling yeah_

_I see a dust trail following an old red Nova_

_Baby blue eyes, your head on my shoulder_

_You don't look a day over fast cars and freedom_

_That sunset, riverbank, first time feeling_

_(I see a dust trail following an old red Nova)_

_No, no, no_

_(Baby blue eyes, your head on my shoulder)_

_Fast cars and freedom! Ohhh!_

_(a T-shirt hanging off a dogwood branch)_

_And that sunset...and that riverbank_

_(that river was cold but we gave love a chance)_

_Ohhh...that first time feeling! Yeah Yeah Yeah_

_You don't look a day over fast cars and freedom_

_That sunset, riverbank, first time feeling_

Kim slimes up at Kyoya, a light blush on her cheeks. He smiles at her, shaking his head. She hugs him tightly, "This was amazing Kyoya," She smiles up, a tear sliding down her face, "Thank you."

He wipes it away, smiling down at her. "Don't thank me for that," He replies, "And why are you crying?"

"I never thought I'd ever be this happy in my life," she says simply. She gives him another smile before turning and exiting towards the bathroom. After all, the dance is over and she can't stand to be in dresses anymore than she has to be.

Hikaru and Kaoru grin at each other, pulling Tamaki towards them. "We have another game to play," They say, their grins getting bigger and bigger by the second.


	5. A Home and A Heartbreak

**Hello! First, I''d like to thank Cherry-Blossom-Forevs XD, Evee9109, and all roads lead to Rome for reviewing! I love you all and now, this time, you all get virtual Dove chocolate! But seriously, thank you for reviewing. I thought I was doing a horrible job until you all reviewed! The song in this part is 'Away from the Sun' by 3 Doors Down. It makes me cry everytime.**

**Disclaimer: I only onw Kim. Everything else belongsto their respected owners.**

* * *

Kim's eyes begin to shine, "This is beautiful!"

She runs into the pent house like apartment, twirling around in a circle. "I'll take this one," She says, looking at Haruhi, "It's a good choice, right?"

"Well, if you love it that much, then yes it is," She says, moving to go check out the kitchen.

"Well, it certainly suits you," Kyoya says, glancing at the abnormal architecture. The walls of the living room being glass with huge curtains that you can move to cover the view. Part to the living room was raised up a step, but it was bare of any furniture. Stairs were to the left, wrapping up and over the main door and going up into the bedroom. The walls were white and bare, but he knew that once Kim was done with this place, it won't look the same.

* * *

"And… open your eyes," Kim says, from in front of them all.

Everyone does, gasping at how different it looked. Kim painted all the walls a deep red, black roses and patterns everywhere, outlined in silver. The carpet was black in the living room, and upon the raised set was a huge dark red suede couch. A black coffee table sat in front of the couch, glass on it's top. A chandelier hanging from the ceiling made of black metal. A huge screened t.v. was on the wall while a stand towards the left of it held all the latest equipment for gaming and movie watching. Right under the TV was a fireplace, which currently didn't have a fire going. Every once in a while, there would be a statue of a dragon or things of that nature. There was a door to the left of the couch that led to the guest bathroom.

Kim took Haruhi's arm, pulling her into the kitchen. Haruhi smiles, "Everything anyone would need to make anything."

The counters had dark marble. The floors were black tile and the walls were a nice apple color. The refrigerator had two doors and a drawer at the bottom. Kim taps the faucet, making it turn on. Then she taps it off.

She then directs them into the dining room. A huge wooden table with ten chairs sat in the middle. The room was lit by two chandeliers, one at each end of the table. Towards the left, sat a grand baby piano. One that Kim could use it to create music. Next to it was both an electric and acoustic guitars. Kim moves to the right, opening a door and taking them out onto the rather large balcony. There was a fire pit with some benches' were. She walked further down and there were more seats. At the far end, there was a pool where the water spilled over the edge like a waterfall. Kim motions them to follow her up the stairs that were right before the pool. They follow, wondering whats next.

On the upper balcony there is a Jacuzzi and a few more seats. Kim opened the door and moved the curtains aside, "My room."

Everyone goes inside and sees a huge Queen sized bed covered in a purple comforter and black and purple pillows. A desk sat at the other side of the bed, with a laptop and papers covering it. Along with that, there was a picture frame of the first time her and Kyoya attended an opening of one of his families hospitals together. She was in a simple black cocktail dress while he was wearing suit-like attire. She was hugging him, smiling at the photographer. Kyoya was smiling, looking down at her. They were ten in this picture.

Her walls were royal purple, but the one over her desk had a corkboard/dry erase board over it. A little bit further, there was a door that leads to the master bathroom and closet. Another chandelier hung. However, this one was much larger. A TV was mounted on the wall, however, this one was a lot smaller than the one in the living room. Right under the TV was a black suede daybed/couch like seat. She had some pictures hung on the wall, some of her and Kyoya and some of her and Fuyumi. However, one caught Kyoya's eye.

"You're mom," He says pointing to the beautiful blonde in the picture.

Kim nods, "I miss her." She sits on her bed. "Do ya'll like? It cost so much," She says, laying back.

"Places to live normally do, Kimmie-chan," Honey says, jumping onto the bed.

"I know," She says, "But still, I me-", Kim stops, mid-sentence, to let out a blood curdling scream. She jumps off the bed, going to the wall and pressing her body against the wall.

Everyone but Kyoya and Mori move around, frantically trying to figure out what made her do that.

"What is it," Tamaki, the twins, Honey and Haruhi ask.

Tears fall down her face, "It's yucky and icky and kill it! Ewwwww, just kill it!"

Kyoya sighs, taking off his shoe. "Where is it," He asks, looking at her.

With a shake finger, she points to the culprit, "There! It's the devil incarnate!"

A spider walks a little to the left, just above the light switch.

Kyoya nods, walking over and smashing his shoe against the wall. However, he misses and it falls to the ground.

Kim screams, running into the bathroom and locking the door.

"She really must hate spiders," Haruhi says, shaking her head.

Kyoya finally get the spider, then he walks over and taps on the door of the bathroom.

"Who is it," She calls.

"Kyoya," He says, "Open the door so I can get rid of the spider."

A small click sounds; she peeks out, "You smashed it?"

"Yes," He says.

"And you'll get rid of it the way it deserves?"

"Yes Kim," He says.

She opens the door all the way, running back into the bathroom. She dives into the tub, peeking out just a little.

He sighs, walking over and getting some toilet paper. He then walks back over, picking up the dead spider and walks back into the bathroom. He drops the toilet paper and spider and flushes both of them.

"Drown damn you," Kim says, glaring at it.

"Now get out the tub," He says, "You're safe, the spider is gone."

She looks up, "That was scary."

He offers her a hand, "I know."

She takes his hand and he helps her out the huge tub, "Thank you Kyo."

"No problem."

"Why do you hate spiders," Tamaki asks, looking at her with a curious expression on his face.

She shivers, "I got bit once, right on my eyelid. It swelled and I couldn't see. It was scary." She takes something from under her bed, crawling back on top of it. She holds the stuffed elephant to her chest, looking over at them. "They are…. Yuck!"

Kyoya just nods, "Just hug Ellie and it'll be alright."

Kim hugs the stuffed animal closer, nodding.

* * *

Snow was falling from the sky all day. However, now, it got to the point where it was dangerous to even go outside.

… it was also too dangerous for the host club to go home.

"It'll be ok Dad, alright, I love you too. Bye." Haruhi sighs, shutting her cell phone, "Well, Dad days to stay here."

Kim nods, "Well, fire's started. The couch can fit most of everyone and I have one in my room for someone to sleep on."

"What about food?" The twins ask, "We're hungry!"

"Make your own food!" Tamaki says, "My daughter is kind enough to let you both stay here during a storm, be thankful!"

"She's not your daughter!" They yell back.

"Kitchen is fully stocked," She says, sitting down and opening her Pepsi. She takes a few sips before setting it down on the coffee table. She then takes the notebook that rested on it and opened it up. "Um," she says, "Well damn, that doesn't make any sense." She rips the paper out, throwing it into the fire.

Kyoya, who is sitting next to her, rolls his eyes, "It was fine." He reaches for her soda, taking a few sips as well.

"Baloney," She says, looking at another unfinished one. "I just have a line left on this one… OH! Never mind, this one is finished!"

Hikaru and Kaoru come out with some chips and Pepsi.

Kim glares, making them hid behind Mori. "Drink the Pepsi without asking nd die," She says.

"Can we?"

"Sure," She say with a smile.

"Bipolar," Hikaru say.

"Now we know where Kyoya got his glare from," Kaoru says, making sure only Hikaru could hear. His brother nods.

Kyoya reads some over her shoulder, "When did you start that one?"

Kim sighs, "After the whole court deal."

* * *

**She leaves the court house, tears staining her face. Some of the jury give her sad looks, no 12 year old should have to go through that.**

"**What happened?" Kyoya asks, running towards her.**

**She looks up at him, "I made the biggest mistake of my life."**

**After that, neither of them said a word. Kyoya just held Kim as she cried. Her tears hitting him like bullets. She did the right thing; however, it's only a temporary solution. He'll be out in five years, ready to hurt her again. Ready to make sure she pays for doing that against him.**

* * *

"You don't have to share it if you don't want to," Honey says.

Kim nods, "I have to. It'll be therapeutic."

She gets up, but Mori says, "I'll get it."

He hands her the guitar, and she sits forward. Taking a sip of her soda, she begins to play some note and sing.

_It's down to this_

_I've got to make this life make sense_

_Can anyone tell what I've done_

_I miss the life_

_I miss the colors of the world_

_Can anyone tell where I am_

_Cause now again I've found myself so far down_

_Away from the sun that shines into the darkest place_

_I'm so far down away from the sun again_

_Away from the sun again_

_I'm over this_

_I'm tired of livin' in the dark_

_Can anyone see me down here_

_The feeling's gone_

_There's nothing left to lift me up_

_Back into the world I know_

_And now again I've found myself so far down_

_Away from the sun that shines into the darkest place_

_I'm so far down away from the sun_

_That shines to light the way for me to find my way back into the arms_

_That care about the ones like me_

_I'm so far down away from the sun again_

_It's down to this_

_I've got to make this life make sense_

_And now I can't tell what I've done_

_And now again I've found myself so far down_

_Away from the sun that shines to light the way for me_

_And now again I've found myself so far down_

_Away from the sun that shines into the darkest place_

_I'm so far down away from the sun_

_That shines to light the way for me to find my way back into the arms_

_That care about the ones like me_

_I'm so far down away from the sun again_

She plays the last bit on the guitar, and stops. She looks up, holding back tears.

She refuses to cry anymore about this. It's the past. It's not worth it anymore.

He's never been worth it.


	6. Sad News

**Hello all! Thank you Aurora-16 for your review! So, in this one, you get to learn something about Kim's past! -Le GASP- Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Kim and now, the newie character :D ... actually, that deserves this kind of face D:**

**(Note: Kim's last name, Tyminski, is pronounced Ta-min-ski)**

* * *

"So," Kim says, pulling out all the extra blankets she has, "Where is everyone going to sleep tonight?"

The twins grin, "How about we draw straws?"

"Ok," Kim says.

"Shortest ones sleep on the couch, middle one sleeps on the couch in Kim's room," Hikaru says.

"And the longest gets Kim's bed!" Kaoru finishes, grinning devilishly.

"Seems fair," Kim says, nodding.

"Good," They say, sliding into the kitchen, "We'll go get the straws ready. Boss, can we see you for a moment?"

Tamaki tilts his head to the side, "… ok."

He walks towards the door. He peeks in. With lightning speed, two hands pull him into the room.

Kyoya glances over, however, doesn't think anything. _This has to be one of their games to get closer to Haruhi,_ He thinks.

Kim smiles up at Mori, "Why don't you talk that much?"

Mori just stares at her.

"Oh," She says, "I see. Only speak if you need to."

"Yeah," He says, nodding.

She nods. "Hmmm, they need to hurry, I'm hungry," She says just as they come out.

"Alright," Tamaki says, holding eight neon green straws. "Everyone, pick one!"

Hikaru and Kaoru pick theirs first, getting two short ones. Kim goes over, picking one and getting the medium one. She nods, smiling. Honey picks his, getting a short one. Mori picks, getting a short one too.

Kyoya takes the last, getting the long one.

Kim smiles, "Yay, Kyo won!" She hugs him, grinning.

"It wasn't a competition Kim," Kyoya says, pushing up his glasses.

She smiles, "But still." She walks into the kitchen, looking about. She opens her freezer, pulling out a microwaveable bowl of rice with chicken and steamed vegetables. She throws it into the microwave, setting it on 2 minutes while setting the packet of teriyaki to the side. She opens the refrigerator, taking out a propel water. (Berry flavored. Kim prefers that flavor… actually, it's the only one she likes.) She quickly drinks it all, throwing it in the trash.

Haruhi comes in the kitchen, "Um, can I get a glass of water?"

Kim points into the refrigerator, "I have bottle water." She opens it up and hands Haruhi a bottle of unflavored water. Kim takes out a bottle of Pepsi, cracking it open. The microwave beeps, Kim gets a fork and rips off the plastic covering. Finally, she rips the packet of teriyaki open, pouring it all over the rice, chicken and zucchini. She picks up her Pepsi and takes her food out into the living room.

"Kim!"

She looks over at everyone, "Yes?"

"What are we going to do now?"

"Whatever you want," She says, eating her food. She sits back, propping her feet on the table.

Kyoya opens his black notebook, looking over something he wrote in it. He drowns out the rest of the club, whom right now are all picking out a movie.

Kyoya has been researching the exact date that he would get out of jail. He glances at his watch, it's 10:37 PM. In 9 hours and 23 minutes, he'll be getting out of jail. Kyoya had already told some of his family's private police force to keep an eye on Kim. He's trying to make it so she never has to see that man ever again. Kyoya looks at the photocopy of the man's file. The name that haunts Kim's nightmares… Shawn Tyminski. His black hair, now graying in some places and his mouth in a scowl. His pale blue eyes look malevolent, glaring at the photographer. However, it seems like he was glaring straight at Kyoya. He looks down the list of his profile. His age is now 41, has been in jail 12 years for substance abuse, for using cocaine. He also was sent away for child abuse.

Shawn Tyminski… Kimberly Ann Tyminski's father.

* * *

Kim tugs on Kyoya's shirt. He looks at her, giving her a questioning look. "Come on, you'll miss the movie," She says, scooting closer to Mori to make room for him.

Kyoya nods, giving her a quick smile before anyone else could see. He closes him book, setting it on the table before taking a seat next to her.

Kim yawns, standing up. "Well," she says, "It's really late."

Honey nods, "Time for bed!"

Kyoya sighs, turning towards Kim's room. He takes a seat on the small couch, opening his black book again.

Kim comes in a few seconds after. She had to give everyone good night hugs before she could come into her room. She opens her dresser, pulling out some pajamas. She walks over to the bathroom, shutting the door.

Kyoya sighs, wondering if he should tell her about her father. She'll take it horribly, he knew she will.

The door opens, Kim walk in wearing a huge t-shirt and long pajama pants. She sits next to him, pointing towards the bed, "Go."

"No," He says, leaning back. "It's your bed, you take it."

Kim pouts, crossing her arms. "No," She says, taking her hair out of her bun. She brushes it out, it's completely straight and the purple is beginning to fade. "You pulled the long straw, you take the bed," She puts her hands on her hips, her eyes daring Kyoya to challenge her.

"No," He says, standing as he starts looking for a spare blanket. Kim dives onto the couch, smirking up at him. "Kim," He says, shaking his head.

"Just humor me please," she says, giving him her puppy eyes.

"Dammit," He says, sighing. He really hates when she uses that against him. "Fine," He says, walking over to the bed.

Kim smiles, standing and walking into the bathroom and taking a left into the closet. She pulls down a blanket and pillow, dragging it into the room. She throws it onto the couch, picking up Kyoya's black book.

She hands it to him, a smile on her face.

Kyoya smiles back, but his smile is mostly faked. Thoughts of her father running circles through his head.

Kim notices this immediately. "What's wrong Kyoya," She asks, looking at him.

He sighs, deciding to tell her after all. "Kim," he starts, "Your dad is getting out of jail tomorrow."

Kim's eyes widen in shock. Horror quickly makes it's way to her face. "No… it can't be… please tell me you're lying."

"I'm not Kim," He says, "You know I wouldn't."

She looks up at him, tears now falling, "No… he'll hurt me Kyo."

"No, he won't," Kyoya says, "I will not let that happen."

She looks away, towards the picture of her mother. "He hurt her… he killed her. I guess I'm next." She shakes her head, "I'm… I… I'm scared."

Kyoya pulls her to him, embracing her. "I know," He said, "But he won't get anywhere near you. I sat by for a long time, but not anymore."

Kim snuggles next to him, "Promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

**Please review!**


	7. Secret Santa

**Thank you all that have reviewed! I hope that you all find this part to be pleasing :)**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their respected owners. Kim belongs to me, so please don't steal her... please? -cute bunny eyes-**

* * *

Kim's eyes snap open; she uses the back of her hand to wipe off the sweat off her forehead. '_It's only a dream,_' she says to herself. '_It's only a dream, it's only a dream…'_

She throws the covers off of her, catching her stuffed animal before it falls to the ground. She holds it against her chest, tears stinging her eyes. She knows it's stupid to have a stuffed animal at 17. But she just can't let go of it after all that's happened.

* * *

**The door slams shut. Kim waits until she hears the speeding car before she'd move. Once that sound passes, Kim picked up her stuffed elephant and hugged it close. She'd cry, telling the elephant everything that happened. She holds it close, then, once she was done, she'd give it a kiss on the trunk. She picked up the phone, dialed Kyoya's phone number and then goes running out the door. That's her way of telling him something happened. She ran, jumping down the steps. Her bare feet hurting her, but this never slowed her. She ran no matter the pain or how much she was crying. Turning down an ally, she sprinted though it. Left and then it would be the park. She ran in the park, seeing Kyoya standing there with his hands in his pockets.**

"**Kim," He said, a sad expression on his face. He opened him arms, welcoming her.**

**She simply just ran forward, hugging him and cried.**

* * *

Kim sighs, shaking her head. She looks over at the couch, seeing Kyoya laid across it. His glasses askew on his face and, ever so lightly, a small little snore would come out.

_He switched places with me,_ she though smiling. Much to everyone's opinion of him, she knows he's really a sweet guy at heart.

Kim stretches, hopping out of bed. She walks into the bathroom, quickly showering. Thoughts speeding through her head like a bullet. The just shakes them off, trying not to let it get to her. Stepping out the shower, she quickly blow dries her hair. (After all, she really didn't want to wake Kyoya at this time in the morning.) She puts on some dark gray jeans, a nice black turtleneck sweater over a purple tank top. She pins her hair up, trying to keep her hair out her face. Lastly, she put her necklace with the two rings and the angel wing pendent. Kim slimes sadly down at the rings that were once her mom's. She brinks them to her lips, giving them a small kiss.

She leaves the bathroom, coming face to face with a drowsy Kyoya. "Oh, Kyo, I didn't wake you, did I," She asks, giving him a small smile.

"No, Tamaki did," He says, glaring towards the door. "According to him, once we all get back to our houses and ready, we're all going shopping."

Kim nods, "Well, it is almost Christmas after all."

"I already did all that beforehand," He states, "So there's no reason for me to go at all."

She glares, "Yes, there is."

Kyoya crosses his arms, "Please, do tell me, why is there a reason for me to go shopping?"

"So you can spend time with friends and not just sulk around your house all day," She says, "Also, you have to help me with getting everyone a gift!"

"You're good at giving gifts," He says, rather bored.

"Only because I had Fuyumi help me pick yours out," Kim says, looking at her feet.

Kyoya shakes his head, "No, the best gift you've ever given me was when you wrote that song."

Kim laughs, "I did that because I didn't have any money."

"Something that comes from you is a lot more than anything you could buy," He says. "Just don't tell the club I told you that," He grins, "I personally enjoy watching them struggle buying gifts for me."

She sighs, "You're evil."

She skips past him, opening the door. She smiles at everyone, "Morning!"

"Kimmie-chan," Honey says, taking her arm, "Haru-chan made breakfast for us all! Come on, you and Kyo-chan can come and eat with us!"

Haruhi smiles, "I figured it was the least I could do to that you for having us all here."

"But it was fun," Kim says, smiling. "Come on, let eat so we all can go shopping!"

Kyoya just stands back, putting his glasses on his face and smirking to himself. Kim really does seem to be a good match for the club.

* * *

Kim skips next to Kyoya as they make up the back of the pack. She slips on some ice, but in a split second Kyoya catches her. Kim thanks him and the cycle continues again, just like it use to.

"I have an idea," Kim says, "Why don't we do a secret Santa?"

The rest of the club gives her a curious look. Honey looks up at her, "What's that?"

"It's where we draw names and then get a gift for who we draw," Kim says, "Say Haruhi got Mori, but Mori got Tamaki. Haruhi gets one for Mori, but Mori gets one for Tamaki and Tamaki gets one for whoever he gets."

Honey smiles, "I like it!"

Everyone agrees, nodding and smiling. Kyoya sighs, taking his small notebook out his pocket. He quickly writes down everyone's name. Ripping it up, he takes Kim's beanie hat off her head and throws the paper in it. He hands it to Kim while he places his notebook back into his pocket.

Kim shakes it around; holding it out to everyone, "Now, don't tell anyone who you got, unless you're asking them for help. If you do that, you can only pick one person to tell. Everyone clear?"

Everyone nods, taking a piece of paper. Kim hold it out to Kyoya, smiling. He takes one piece as Kim gets the last and puts her hat back on. Kim smiles, she got Honey-Sempi.

Kyoya unfold his paper, looking at the name he got. He sighs, he got Kim.

… It's a good thing he already got her a present.

Kim pulls Kyoya down, whispering to him that he got Honey. He nods, "Well," He says as everyone starts heading off into different directions, "Honey-Sempi loves cake. He also loves stuffed animals."

Kim nods, thinking while she skips. Yet again, she slips and, yet again, Kyoya catches her.

"Why do you keep skipping if you keep slipping," Kyoya asks, looking down at the petite.

She simply looks up at him with a smile, "To be honest, to see if you'll keep catching me."

Kyoya was taken back at this statement. He smiles, "Come on," He says, "Let's go find a gift for Honey-Sempi."

* * *

"I got it, I got it!" Kim says, holding the wrapped box out in front of her.

Kyoya nods, stopping at her front door. "Mom and Fuyumi would like to know if you'd want to spend Christmas Eve and Christmas day with us."

Kim smiles, "That would be fun. That way I don't have to spend Christmas alone." She smiles up at him, "I would love too."

"I'll tell them when I get back home," He says.

Kim hugs him, "Thank you Kyoya." She stands on her tip toes, giving him a peck on the cheek. She smiles at him, "Goodnight." She opened the door and closes it behind her.

Kyoya stand there, a blush slowly making its way to his face. _Damn it,_ he thinks, _I can't let this get to me. She's just a friend. Nothing more, nothing less, just a friend._

Kyoya walks back to his limo, cursing himself because he can't trick himself into believing that all he wants with Kim is friendship.

Once he's home, we walks past the kitchen.

"Kyoya?"

He turn and goes back into the kitchen, "Yes?"

Fuyumi and his mom are sitting at the table, each holding a steaming mug.

"Kyoya," his mom says, giving him a concerned look. "Are you ok," she asks, "You're a little red."

"I'm fine," He says, his face getting a little darker.

Fuyumi grins, "what happened? You're blushing!"

Kyoya turns, beginning to walk out the door, "Nothing happened."

"It was Kim," She says, a grin can clearly be heard in her voice.

"I'm going to bed," He says, leaving before they could continue to harass him.

Fuyumi smiles at her mom, "Well, seems like he's finally seeing it."

"Leave him alone." Mrs. Ootori says, "It's got to be pretty shocking, realizing that all this time he's loved her."

Fuyumi smiles, "I hope he tells her soon. I can't wait!"


	8. An Odd Christmas Eve

**Hello! I must say, I like this chapter! And soon, you are to find out! Now, beforeI post the next part, I shall be a little demon and demand 2 reviews. Only two! I'm not hat demanding I guess. The songs used in this one are 'If I Die Young' by The Band Perry (thats their band name) and 'Lif is a Highway' by Rascal Flatts.**

**Disclaimer: Any charactes, songs, names etc. belong to their respected owners.**

* * *

Kim smiles at the stuffed bunny in her hands. This one was a nice white, pure just like snow. Its ears flopped perfectly, her smile grows. On the feet, she stitched the words 'To Honey-Sempi' and on the left is 'From Kim, Merry Christmas!'

The neon band-aids on her fingers are just another reason why she's proud the she accomplished it. On each finger and thumb was a band-aid of either neon orange, purple, blue, yellow or green. She grins, hopping off her bed and hugging the new bunny close. She then, finally, added the last touch. A silver chain held a pendent of a piece of cake with a nice, juicy strawberry on top. She placed it around the bunny's neck, then putting it in a gift bag with lots of tissue paper.

Kim glanced at the clock, gasping. It was four in the afternoon. She quickly packed her things and packed a Pepsi for the road. She promised Kyoya she'd be there for Christmas Eve at five.

As she drives, stopped at a light. Glancing to right, she sees Kyoya walk out of a store. He begins to pull out a cell phone.

Kim presses her horn, smiling and giggling when he almost dropped his phone. She waves, motioning for him to get in the passenger seat. He gives her a glare, however, he still walks over to her.

"You're insane," he says, quickly putting the bags of stuff into the back seat while reaching for the seatbelt.

She nods, "And you love it."

The light turns green and she presses the gas pedal. She turns up the radio, her satellite radio stations announcing the next song.

She laughs, "One of mine," she says, giving him a quick smile while braking to left an elderly couple cross the street.

Kyoya nods, listening to the lyrics.

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a, bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river, at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Uh oh, uh oh_

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_

_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and_

_Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no_

_Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby._

Kim smiles, she starts tapping her fingers on the wheel to the beat of the song. Softly, but just loud enough for Kyoya to hear, she begins to sing along.

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_

_I've had, just enough time_

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a, bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river, at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_

_I've had, just enough time_

_And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom_

_I'm as green as the ring on my little, cold finger, I've_

_Never known the lovin' of a man_

_But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand, there's a_

_Boy here in town says he'll, love me forever_

_Who would have thought forever could be severed by_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_

_I've had, just enough time_

Kyoya listens closely to the lyrics, trying to figure out what was happening at that time in her life to inspire such a song.

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls_

_What I never did is done_

_A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell them for a dollar_

_They're worth so much more after I'm a goner_

_And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'_

_Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'_

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a, bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river, at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Uh oh (uh, oh)_

_The ballad of a dove (uh, oh)_

_Go with peace and love_

_Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket_

_Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_

_I've had, just enough time_

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls._

She smiles, a sad smile. She turns it down, taking a left. "I wrote this for a friend in America. She died way too young. However, maybe it was what's best for her." She looked down at her lap when she reached another red light. "She was in my situation, but she didn't have someone like you… someone to help her. Hell, I didn't even know until after her funeral."

Kyoya just places a hand over hers, telling her, without using words, he understood.

She smiles at him, switching over to another channel before the next green light. She smiles at the song, starting to sing along.

_Life's like a road that you travel on_

_When there's one day here and the next day gone_

_Sometimes you bend and sometimes you stand_

_Sometimes you turn your back to the wind_

_There's a world outside ev'ry darkened door_

_Where blues won't haunt you anymore_

_Where the brave are free and lovers soar_

_Come ride with me to the distant shore_

_We won't hesitate_

_To break down the garden gate_

_There's not much time left today_

She pokes him, "Come on, Kyoya! Sing with me!"

Kyoya sighs, however, he does what she asks, especially if it'll make her smile more. He'd never admit it out loud, but he loves her smile.

_Life is a highway_

_I wanna ride it all night long_

_If you're going my way_

_I wanna drive it all night long _

_Through all these cities and all these towns_

_It's in my blood and it's all around_

_I love you now like I loved you then_

_This is the road and these are the hymns_

_From Mozambique to those Memphis nights_

_The Khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights _

_Knock me down get back up again_

_You're in my blood_

_I'm not a lonely man_

_There's no load I can't hold_

_Roads are rough, this I know _

_I'll be there when the light comes in_

_Just tell 'em we're survivors _

_Life is a highway_

_I wanna ride it all night long_

_If you're going my way_

_I wanna drive it all night long _

_Gimme gimme gimme gimme yeah _

_Life is a highway_

_I wanna ride it all night long_

_If you're going my way_

_I wanna drive it all night long _

_There was a distance between you and I_

_A misunderstanding once_

_But now we look it in the eye _

_There ain't no load that I can't hold_

_Roads are rough, this I know_

_I'll be there when the light comes in_

_Tell 'em we're survivors _

_Life is a highway_

_I wanna ride it all night long_

_If you're going my way_

_I wanna drive it all night long_

Kim smiles, pulling into the Ootori drive way. Her car sits in between Fuyumi's and his Mom's. His older brothers, father and brother-in-law are all going to be away for Christmas, much to Fuyumi's dismay.

Kim shuts her car down, quickly grabbing her bag for the night. She sets it on the ground, then she pops open the trunk. Kyoya takes out the bags he placed in the back seat, then picks Kim's up. She takes out a gift bag, a smile on her face.

She shivers, quickly running towards the door. A patch of ice catches her by surprise, causing her to slip. Her ankle twists the wrong way, causing her to yell.

"Ouch," Her voice echoes.

Kyoya drops everything in his hands and he sprints towards her. However, unlike her, he knows where the patches of ice are and he can easily avoid them. He sees her on the ground, holding her ankle.

"I twisted it," She says, pouting. Tears brim her eyes, however, none of them ever fell.

The door opens, Fuyumi stands there. "Oh my," She says, running out. "Are you ok," She asks Kim.

"I will be," She says, "It really hurts Kyo."

He nods, "Fuyumi, can you get the bags?"

She nods, picking up the present for Honey while walking over and picking up all that Kyoya was carrying.

Kyoya puts one arm under her knees and the other wraps around her shoulders. He lifts her up easily and walks towards the door. He walks in, taking a right and placing her on the couch in the huge living area. "Can you take off your shoe," he asks, walking towards the kitchen.

Him mom meets him at the door, and ice pack in her hand.

He takes it, a small smile on his face. She follows him into the living room. Kim got her shoe off, and now she's working on pulling off her Christmas themed toe sock. Once it's off, Kyoya sits next to her. Kim turns carefully, setting her leg across his lap. He turns it, earn a hiss from Kim. "You sprained it," he says, placing the ice pack on her ankle.

"Damn," She says, pouting.

He gets up, setting her leg gently on the couch. "We'll wrap it after it's been iced for a while," He says, as Fuyumi comes in the door.

She sets Kim's bag next to the couch and places the present under the tree. The rest she takes into the kitchen.

* * *

At 11 o'clock, Fuyumi heads to bed, leaving Kim and Kyoya in the living room to themselves. Kim smiles as she rearranges the presents under the tree for the ninth time that night. Every once in a while shed stop and just gaze up at the tree.

Kyoya sits next to her, handing her a mug of hot chocolate. She smiles, taking it. It's overloaded with marshmallows, just the way she likes it. She places the last present under the tree with one hand as she takes a sip.

"Merry Christmas Kyoya," She says, leaning her head on his shoulder.

He smiles, pulling her into his lap. "Merry Christmas," He says, looking up at the tree alongside her.

"Remember when we were younger, we waited up all night to see Santa?"

He nods, "Only to find out that he wasn't real."

"That's not the point," She says, "It's to give kids hope."

He sighs. His arms wrap around her, he sets his chin on her shoulder. "Remember the first Christmas you spent here," He asks, closing his eyes.

She nods, "I remember. You refused to let me go home, because he put me in the hospital days before."

He thinks back, remembering that. It was, without a doubt, the scariest moment of his life.

* * *

**Kyoya bangs on the door of her apartment. "Kim," he yells. Finally, he just kicks the door open. His eyes widen seeing Kim cowering in the corner. She was in a pair of black shorts and a white pajama top. Burns covered her legs, but that wasn't what shocked Kyoya the most. Blood was escaping her fingers that were wrapped around her throat. Her stuffed elephant covered in it.**

**Kyoya quickly calls an ambulance. He then he picks her up and holds her. His puts his hands over hers, trying to slow the blood seeping through them. The paramedics came in, taking her into the ambulance. She called out for Kyoya, her voice barely above a whisper. He rode with her in the back, staying out the paramedic's way. However, the whole time, his hand was holding hers. Her heart rate stopped, a continuous loud, long, what seemed like a never ending, beep. Tears fell from his eyes, "No, Kim! Don't you dare leave me!"**

**They shocked her heart back to life. They got her into the hospital. They begin to give transfuse her more blood. A large O on the front of the blood bags. Her blood type.**

**Once they had her stabilized, they talked to him. However, he didn't say a word. His mom appeared, giving her 11 year old son a hug. "What happened to her," She asks, her heart breaking seeing her son in tears.**

**So he told her everything he knew.**

**The next day, Kim was living with the Ootori's and her father was in the hands of the Japan justice system.**

* * *

He shakes his head, that memory haunts him.

Kim frowns, turning so she can look at him. "It's ok," She says, placing her hand on the scar the will forever be a reminder. All over her body, scares covered her flesh. Small ones on her legs, they were mostly burns. The larger ones were on her back, where no one could see.

He hugs her close, "Never in my life have I ever been that scared before," he admits, closing his eyes.

"I know," she says, nuzzling closer to him. "I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't," He says.

"I worried you," She says. "I've worried you a lot more that any friend should."

"I worry about you because I care Kim," he says, looking up at the tree.

Kim gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, I wouldn't be here without you."

Kyoya didn't say a word, he just looked down at the small, fragile girl in his arms. He pulls her towards him, looking into her pale blues eyes. He gave her a small, genuine smile, and then kissed her.


	9. A Merry Host Club Christmas!

**Hello all! Thank you so much for all the reviews! I got more than the two I demanded! Seriously, you all have made me a very happy person. So, this chapter is dedicated to all those that have reviewed me! If you have any questions about the story, just ask! Onward!**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly don't own anything but Kim and her completely horrible waste of human DNA father. So all the smokin' host club guys are, sadly, someone elses. i'm just borrowing them :D**

* * *

Kim eyes snap open as the pale light beats down on her face. She begins to rub her eyes. Her dreams we're ever odd this past night. She dreamed she kissed Kyoya! How ludicrous! She sits up, sighing. However, she remembers that it wasn't a dream.

* * *

**He kissed her. The second his lips touched hers, a white hot shock coursed through her body. Shivers and a tingling sensation laced up her spine as she moved her hands to his neck to pull him closer. His arms went completely around her, embracing her as if she was trying to be taken away from him. He ended the kiss, putting his forehead against hers. He pulled her into an embrace, the faint aroma of sugar cookies. (She had about a good three dozen of them, seeing as how Kyoya dislikes sweets. Not that she complained.)**

"**Kim," He says, a smile on his face. His eyes showed happiness, they showed life.**

**She smiles, "I know," she replied, "I love you too."**

* * *

Kim's face flushed a deep red. She throws the blanket off her body. The second the blanket is off chills fight their way up her body. Her ankle stinging a bit, but she simply ignores it. She peaks her head out, seeing Kyoya still asleep on the couch in the lounge are of his room. Turning about face, pain snakes up her leg. She lets out a low hiss, pouting down at her leg. She takes her bag and lips quietly down stairs. She sneaks into the bathroom, pretending to be James Bond. _'I'm not a male… so I can't be James,'_ she thinks to herself. _'I got it, I'll be Lara Croft!'_

She shuts the door behind her. Kyoya's bathroom is neat and organized. She moved the cup holding his toothbrush to the other side of the sink, just to mess with him a little.

She dumps out her bag into the sink. She pulls out her clean clothes, setting them to her left. She also gets out her toothbrush and toothpaste. She sets that to the right. She lastly gets her shampoo, conditioner, body wash and rag. She places them into the shower, turning it on. She sets it to a really warp temperature, just how she likes it.

She takes a quick shower. Most of the time used to was her thin, but long hair. Once she steps out, she quickly dries herself off. She wraps her hair into the towel, putting on her undergarments. Then, she slips on a pair of black jeans along with a red turtleneck sweater. Pulling off the towel, she sprays her body spray into the air, flipping her hair into the mist. "I got to figure out what color I'm going to use next," She says to herself while looking at the fading purple. She then sprays a little bit more and walks through it. She then, braids her hair into pig tails, leaving her bangs out. Kim sighs as she puts on her necklace. She smiles sadly at the rings and kisses them. Lastly, she puts a Santa hat on top of her head. She smiles at herself in the mirror. She quickly brushes her teeth before putting all her stuff in her bag.

She opens the door, peaking her head out.

"I'm awake."

She looks to her right, seeing him standing there with wet hair. He's drying his hair with a towel in one hand while his other holds his glasses.

Kim blushed, "Sorry for taking your bathroom."

Puts his glasses on, throwing the towel in his hands into his dirty laundry. He smiles at her, she smiles back and hugs him. "Merry Christmas Kyoya," She says, smiling up at him.

"Merry Christmas," He says, giving her a light kiss on the forehead.

She blushes, looking down to the floor.

Kyoya smirks, "Why are you blushing?"

"Because."

"Because why?" His smirk grew a bit more.

"Because I can," she says, sticking her tongue out at him. "One day, there will be a day where I can blush and not have my motives questioned."

He just shakes his head, a small smile still on his face.

A loud bang came from down stairs. "Kyooooya," Tamaki's voice echoed though out the entire house.

Kyoya sighs, "Host clubs here." He quickly pulls Kim to him, giving her a gentle kiss on the lips before turning towards the door. Kim blushed, but followed him down the stairs anyways. She skips ahead of Kyoya, giggling a little.

"Merry Christmas," everyone says, smiling up at them as they descend the stairs.

Kim smiles, "Hi everyone! Merry Christmas!"

Fuyumi smiles, "Well, I guess it's time to open presents!"

Mrs. Ootori smiles, holding a camera in her hands. "So," she says, "Who's going first?"

"Why not the oldest?"

Hikaru gives him a present. Mori unwraps the present, it's a shinai. "Thanks," Mori says, swinging it once.

Hikaru nods, "I noticed that your last one broke, and you haven't replaced it yet."

Mori nods.

"Me next," Honey says as he smiles, "Yay! Who is mine from?"

Kim bounces over to the tree, taking out the present she got for Honey. "Here," She says with a smile, "I hope you like it!"

Honey quickly opens the bag, throwing all the tissue paper to the side. "Awww," He says, hugging the bunny. He sees the necklace, and quickly puts it on before practically tackling Kim with a hug. "It's so cute Kimmie-chan!"

Kim smiles, hugging him too. "You're welcome," she says, "I just though Usa-chan could use a friend too!"

Tamaki smiles, looking over at Kyoya, "Mommy… my turn?"

"Yes," He says with a sigh.

Fuyumi laughs, "Mommy?"

"In the order of the club, I'm the vice president. Somehow, in Tamaki's mind, he translated that into a family making me the Mommy and he made himself the Daddy."

"That's hilarious," she says with a laugh.

Kyoya shakes his head, "No, it's ridiculous."

Tamaki opens the present he got from Haruhi. She explains, "I noticed in the market, they had French instant coffee, I thought of you and your obsession with it, so I thought it would be perfect."

Tamaki hugs her, "Awww, thank you darling daughter for getting Daddy such a thoughtful gift!" He spins her in a circle, then begins to examine the coffee. "French commoners coffee," He turns it, "How delightful! It's even written in French!"

"Kyoya's turn," Kim says, smiling.

Tamaki smiles, giving him a gift he got him. "Here you go Mommy!" He says smiling and hugging Kyoya before he opens the present.

Kyoya opens the small box, seeing a hard drive for his computer.

"Well," Tamaki says, "You were telling me how the host club's activities take up a lot of space on your laptop. So I got you more room."

Kyoya smirks, "Thanks," he sighs, knowing he'll regret this, "Daddy."

Tamaki glomps Kyoya, "You called me Daddy! Mon ami! Mommy called Daddy Daddy! Oh this is so exciting!"

Kyoya shoves Tamaki off of him. "Haruhi's turn."

Kaoru gives her a box.

She opens it and sees a gift certificate.

"Fancy tuna," Kaoru says, explaining.

Haruhi smiles, "Fancy tuna… I'm finally going to be able to try it." Her eyes glaze over, as if trying to imagine how it tastes.

"Hikaru and Kaoru."

Honey and Mori smile, giving their gifts to the rightful twin. They open the gifts, placing their fedora's on their heads. "We noticed that two liked hats, so we bought you some," Honey explains, smiling. The one on Hikaru's head was black with white pinstripes while the one on Kaoru's head was black with red pinstripes.

"Me," Kim yells, smiling. She claps her hands, taking a seat on the floor.

Kyoya simply handed her a box. She opens it, looking down at a photo album. "I saw that you had a lot of pictures, so I put them in there for you," He says.

She opens it, looking at the first page. It was one of them, when they were five and six. They were sitting on a bench, talking to one another. She smiles, setting it down on the table. "Thanks Kyoya," She says hugging him. "I've been meaning to do that."

"I know."

"Oh," She points to a picture of them. "It was the Christmas after the hospital," she says. Kim giggles, "I remember this! Fuyumi put mistletoe over our heads, so I kissed you on the cheek."

Fuyumi smiles, "Oh that! That was a lot of fun! I can't believe I got you two!"

"Well," Mrs. Ootori says, once she was done taking a picture of me looking at the photo album, "It wasn't that hard, seeing as how he almost never left her side."

Kyoya shrugged, "With what happened a few days before, can you really blame me?"

She shakes her head, "No, I can't."

Kim points at another picture, on this one was where Kim was getting ready to leave for the United States.

"Can we have some Christmas cake Takashi," Honey asks, looking up at his cousin.

"After lunch," He says.

Mrs. Ootori smiles, "Well, all the chefs are at home today, so I guess I'll try my hand at cooking." She smiles at everyone, "How about you all go outside and enjoy the snow?"

Kim nods, standing up. She sets the photo album on the table in front of her. She runs over to the coat rack, continuing to ignore her ankle. Under it were she shoes. She puts on the boots, double tying them so they don't come undone. Everyone else puts on their coats, getting ready for the cold. Kim quickly puts on her black winter coat and a pair of gloves. Lastly, she places her beanie hat on her head and proceeds to follow everyone out side.

"Let's have a snow war," the Twins say, grinning mischievously.

Honey nods, "Ok!"

"Ok," they say while taking a step away from each other, "We'll be the team captains."

Kyoya rolls his eyes, his breath coming out as a cloud. Kim smiles up at him, "Snowman after?" she asks.

He nods, "Snowman after."

She smiles.

"Alright," Hikaru says, "I pick Honey-Sempi."

Honey laughs, running over and standing next to him.

Kaoru smirks, "I pick Mori-Sempi!"

Mori walks to stand next to Kaoru. "Good luck Takashi," Honey says, waving and smiling.

"I pick Tamaki."

"Then I pick Haruhi."

"No, Daddy is going to be separated from his daughter!" Tamaki pouts, crouching over next to a corner of the house.

Haruhi sighs, "Tamaki-Sempi, it isn't the end of the world."

"Yes it is!"

Kim tilts her head, "If it was, wouldn't that mean Haruhi's going to die… all of us are? Thanks a lot, you just condemned us all to our deaths."

"No," Tamaki yells, "I didn't mean it like that!"

"I don't want to hear it," Kim says, pouting. She turns to Kyoya, still pouting with puppy dog eyes, "He killed us." She wipes away imaginary tears, "I'm so hurt."

Kyoya simply rolls his eyes, "Tragic."

She laughs, "I'm just kidding Tamaki!"

Hikaru points to Kim, "I pick Kim!"

"Then Kyoya is on my team."

"You really think separating us all will make this more interesting?" Kyoya says, pushing up his glasses with one hand. "It'll just-"

A snowball collides with the side of his head. He turns, looking at Kim, who waves innocently up at him before running over to Honey, Tamaki and Hikaru.

* * *

"Lunch," Fuyumi yells to the two groups.

"Just a minute," Honey yells. He and Kim are hiding behind a wall of snow they built, to protect themselves from their attackers.

Kim peaks her head up just in time to see Kyoya hit Tamaki. She giggles, getting back down and making a snowball. She packs it tight, then she peaks over the wall while adding it to her collection of snowballs they've made.

"Ready Kimmie-chan," Honey asks.

Nodding, they both stand and begin to fire at everyone. Honey got Haruhi in the side and Mori's back. Kim got Kaoru in the face and barely missed Kyoya. Honey takes some snowballs, entering the battlefield.

Kyoya looks over at her, a small glare forming.

She waves, ducking back down.

"Next hit wins," Someone called. Kim takes a snowball, standing and seeing Kyoya right in front of the snow wall with a snowball in his hand.

Her eyes go big, "No Kyo, please don't."

He gives her a skeptical look, "Why?"

"Because someone is bound to hit someone else," She explains. "So we can work in the snowman while they finish up the war."

Kyoya sighs, lowering the snowball…

…just in time to get one in the back of the head from Honey.

"We win," Honey cries, smiling.

Kyoya glares at Kim.

She smiles, "All's fair in love and war."

He rolls his eyes, "Yeah, sure." He hold out a hand to her.

Kim takes it and he helps her up. Kyoya then takes the snowball in his hand and smashes it onto her head.

"Hey," She yells.

"All's fair in love and war," He quotes back, a smirk on his face.

Kim pouts, walking towards the house with her arms crossed. "But the wars over," she points out.

"I know," He says, smirking at her.

Kim blushed, shaking her head. She sticks out her tongue at him and follows everyone else inside.


	10. Past Meets Present

**Hello all! Thank you reviewers! I love you all! Seriously, it makes me so happy to get reviews. So, please, review away! The song in this is 'Hello' by Evanescence. For those who review this time, You all get candy! After all, it's close to Halloween!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Kim and her father. Everything else belongs to their respected owners.**

* * *

A few cold, bitter weeks pass as the New Year comes. Kyoya and Kim kee their relationship from everyone. They figure that they'll find out when they are ment to. The host club is back at school while Kim is trying to fill the demands of artists from America. It seems like no matter what she suggests, people only want dance or pop type music from her. Kim, however, isn't much of a pop-type writer. So, after typing to write for the artists, she rejects them, deciding that she should write for herself, not the masses.

Kim opens the door to the third music room, walking over and sitting down on a couch, throwing her bag to the floor before she sighs.

A curious girl looks over from where she sat with Haruhi. "Kim," she says, standing and coming over, "Are you ok?"

"Peachy," Kim murmurs, "Work it just kicking my ass right now."

"How so," Haruhi asks, now walking over and sitting next to Kim.

Kim glares at the wall, "All I write isn't the right genre for all the people requesting songs from me. They want dance and pop music and that is the opposite of what I write." She runs her hair through her hair, pulling it, "If they wanted meaningless crap they should have gone somewhere else."

Haruhi nods, "Well, reject them."

"I did," she says, "However, it's not looking good for me to reject people."

"Maybe you need to take your mind off all this," Haruhi says. She takes Kim's sleeve, pulling her up. Haruhi picks up her bag, continuing to pull Kim after her. She pulls the petite blonde towards the piano, "And remember why you do this in the first place."

Haruhi pushes Kim gently down on the piano seat and hands her the bag, knowing that her notebook of lyrics are in there as well.

Kyoya looks up from his laptop to see Kim sitting at the piano with Haruhi speaking to her. Kim nods, pulling her hair up before taking a notebook out the bag along with a pen.

"Kimmie-chan looks stressed," Honey says from beside Kyoya.

"She is."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" She small blonde asks, looking up at Kyoya with big curious eyes.

"Haruhi already did," He says, glancing over to see her erasing and rewriting something.

Haruhi walks over, "Something wrong with her, and not just the pressure from her job."

Kyoya nods, "There is."

"Are you going to tell us," She asks.

"No."

"Why not Kyo-chan?" Honey asks, jumping onto Mori's back.

"It's not my place to tell you what's hers to tell," He explains, typing away.

In the background, slow, sad music begins to play.

Kim plays the piano as she holds in tears.

Tamaki noticed what was going on, and politely escorted all the clients out.

The door shut just as Kim started to sing.

_Playground school bell rings, again._

_Rain clouds come to play, again._

_Has no one told you she's not breathing?_

_Hello_

_I'm your mind_

_Giving you someone to talk to_

_Hello_

_If I smile and don't believe_

_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream_

_Don't try to fix me_

_I'm not broken_

_Hello_

_I'm the lie_

_Living for you so you can hide_

_Don't cry_

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping_

_Hello_

_I'm still here_

_All that's left of yesterday_

Kim finishes playing the piano, she leans over the keys. Her thoughts are racing in every direction. Will he find her? What if he hurts her again? She feels a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she sees Kyoya looking down at her.

"It'll be ok," He says.

She nods, "I know."

"Well, know what this calls for?" He asks, a small smirk on his face. He offers her a hand. She quickly pushes everything into her bag, taking his hand. He helps her stand.

She lets a small smile come to her face, nodding.

* * *

"Oh," Tamaki says, looking around. "This is a commoner's restaurant?"

Haruhi glares, "I thought it was pretty fancy…"

Hikaru shakes his head, "This is by no means fancy."

"It's not even five star," Kaoru replies, nodding with his brother.

Kim pouts, "This is my favorite restaurant! I don't care if it's has five stars or not, I love it."

Honey pounces off Mori's back, taking Kim by the hand. "Well Kimmie-chan," He says, pulling her inside, "Let's get some dinner!"

Kim nods, walking quickly besides Honey into the restaurant. Kim looks tall standing next to Honey, seeing as how he's only 4' 9" and she's exactly 5 foot.

"Kyoya," Tamaki says, stopping him from following Honey and Kim just as everyone had.

Kyoya raises an eyebrow, "Yes?"

"Kim is going to be ok, right?" He asks, "She's not in any danger… is she?"

"She may be," Kyoya says, lightly pinching the bridge of his nose.

Tamaki's eyes widen, "Well, we'll make sure nothing happens to her. Someone from the host club or someone we trust should always be with her-"

"I have it covered Tamaki," Kyoya says, "don't worry about it."

He smiles, "I know you do, but you don't have to protect her all alone anymore Kyoya."

The Shadow King just nodded, "I know Tamaki."

The blonde smiles, "We'll then, we should hurry before they think we've been kidnapped or something!"

Kyoya nods, following him into the restaurant. They see the rest of the club sitting. Tamaki begins to yell at the twins, whom have taken both seats beside Haruhi. Kim waves at Kyoya, smiling.

Kyoya takes the empty seat next to Kim. "I got you some water," She says, "you or Tamaki weren't here to order your drinks."

"We were talking," He says, nodding.

"See," Honey says from next to Kim, "I knew they were talking!"

Kim smiles, nodding. "You know," Kim says, "The cake here is really good."

"It is?"

"Yes," She says, nodding while opening her menu. She scans it over.

"Mommy," Tamaki yells, "Make one of them move."

"No," He says, "Just sit down or you're going to get us thrown out."

Tamaki pouts, sitting in the empty seat in between Mori and Kaoru.

Kim sips on her soda, glancing over the menu.

"Why are you looking at the menu when you get the same thing every single time we come here?"

She glances up at Kyoya, "Because it's tradition."

He just smiles, shaking his head.

Once the waitress comes around, they all order. Tamaki beings to talk about host club business.

"So," he says, "I was thinking that we should have a week of cosplay!"

"But what would you all cosplay?" Kim asks.

"Well," He says, "What are some popular things out?"

"Theres those books in America," the twins say, "Twilight."

"No," Kim says, "Those books… Ugh! They make me want to cry just reading them. They are THAT horrible."

Haruhi nods, "They are here too, I tried to read them."

"Ok," Tamaki says, "What about Harry Potter?"

Kim's eyes get all big, "Yes!" She smiles, "I'll choose all your characters!"

"Ok," Honey says, "Choose."

"Sorry Hikaru and Kaoru, you'd have to be Fred and George Weasley."

They nod, "As expected."

"Tamaki, you'd be Ron Weasley," Kim explains, "Haruhi, if it wasn't for the fact that you have to be a guy, I'd say your Ginny Weasley, however, since you can't be her, just to go the complete opposite of who you are, Draco Malfoy. Mori would be Hagrid, simply because he's so tall. Honey… hmm… Colin Creevey, because he's so cute and Innocent! And Kyoya," She turns looking at him. "You'd have to be Harry, because you'd do anything for your friends! And the glasses help too."

Kyoya, "Well, that's interesting."

"Kim," Haruhi says, "You should be a part of this next week too."

"Splendid idea my lovely daughter," Tamaki says, "But as who?"

"Luna," Kyoya says.

Kim smiles, "I was thinking that!" She takes a sip and sets her drink down, "I love Luna Lovegood!"

"Ok," Tamaki says, "We have the first day down, next day?"

"Video game characters?" Haruhi suggests.

"If it's videogame characters," Kim says, "Then I'm picking Rubi from WET."

In the end, the host club couldn't decide on characters from video games to be.

"Alright," Kim says, once she's finished her food, "Wild West theme?"

Everyone agrees, however, there wasn't exactly characters for them to be.

Kim nods, "I'd totally be an outlaw. That's just me."

"Alright," Kyoya says, "Two days down, three to go."

"Historical figures," Mori says.

In the end, that idea didn't work out either.

"What about the anime Fullmetal Alchemist?" Kim asks.

Finally, after hours of debating, they agree upon the last three days. Fullmetal Alchemist would be the next day. Tamaki would be Hughes, Hikaru and Kaoru would be the Elric brothers, Honey would be Wrath, Mori would be Greed, Kyoya would be Mustang and Kim would be Winry. The nest day was Naruto. Kyoya was Shikamaru, Hikaru and Kaoru would be Naruto and a shadow clone, Mori was Kiba, Honey was Akamaru, Haruhi was going to be Neji (As to why Tamaki chose this, no one knew), Tamaki would be Sasuke (Because all the girls love him, after all.) and Kim would be Tsunade. And, for the last day, they would dress up as whoever they wanted from whatever they wanted.

They were all laughing and smiling, stopping at the register. Kim handed Kyoya her to-go box as they waited to pay. She ran forward to the little fountain out front. She smiles, tossing a coin in, just like she always did.

"Kim?"

She freezes in place. Instantly, her nightmares instantly play in her head. She turns, seeing a man. He's pretty built, his black hair now gray. His icy glare pierces Kim.

"What are you doing here," Kim asks, once she's found her voice.

He frowns, "Just walking, like a finally free man should."

"Free," Kim repeats, her hands shaking a bit.

"Finally," He says, "After 12 fucking years of being in that hell. That hell that you put me in, you bitch!"

Kim bites her lip, looking into his dialated eyes, "You're doing it again, arn't you?"

"I'm a grown man," He says, "I can make my own decisions."

There was two feet in between them.

"You haven't changed at all," She says, "Still using... that's what ruined you."

"What ruined me was you," He spat.

Kim shakes her head, "No, you ruined me. You ruined my life. You drove mom to commit suicide, you kept hurting me, its all YOUR FAULT!"

He glares, "How dare you." He drew his fist back, hitting her in the chin. Kim fell back, falling into the fountain.

Kyoya paid, using the clubs profit from the dance they had. He heard Kim yell from outside. He looks out the doors, seeing Kim's father punch her. He quickly sets the boxes onto the counter and throws his phone to Tamaki, "Speed dial #12," He yells, running towards the door. Honey and Mori, who saw him hit Kim, followed Kyoya.

His fist connects with her shoulder as she tries to climb out the fountain.

Honey kicks him, glaring. "No one hurts Kimmie-chan," He says, "Right Takashi?"

"Right," Mori says, standing to defend her.

Kyoya reaches for Kim. Even though she's covered in water, he can see tears coming down her face. She opens her mouth, spitting blood out her mouth. He takes her hand, picking her.

"I'm sorry," She murmurs, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"It's ok," He says, as her father runs away.

Kim cuddles to him, "Why?"

"I don't know," He says.

* * *

Kim sits at the Ootori Kitchen, the entire host club sitting there along with Fuyumi and Mrs. Ootori there. Kim takes a sip of her hot chocolate, looking up at every one. "I guess I have to explain," She says.

"You don't-" Tamaki starts.

"Yes," She says, "It all started when I was small. My dad lost his job, so he started to drink and use heroin. He got out of control, and kept beating on my mom. So, she got sick of it and committed suicide. So, he turned his attention on me."

Haruhi gasps, "Why?"

"I don't know," Kim says, twirling some of her hair in her fingers. "He just lost it, I guess. I'd leave, once he left or passed out, whichever came first. I'd just run anywhere. Once day, I ran into Kyoya. We were friends, then, after about a year of so, I told him about what was going on. He told me to call him and go to the part that was equaled distant from our houses. So I did."

She stops, taking a sip. She winces, the hot chocolate burning the busted lip and her shoulder stinging. Then, she continues. "One day, he got so violent. I was about to be 11, but he just... he almost killed me," She says, tears running down her face as she points to the scar across her throat.

Mori was comforting Honey as he stood there, shocked and crying. Haruhi had tears coming down her face, as did Tamaki and the Twins. Fuyumi had a hand over her mouth, tears coming down her face as well. She knew that something had to have been bad if her mom stepped in and had Kim live with them, but she honestly would have never guessed.

Kyoya puts an arm around her, comforting Kim as she continues. "So, I ended up in the hospital, almost dying. Kyoya told Mrs. Ootori about what happened, what had happened. So she got the police involved and my dad was sent to trial. I was a witness and sent him away, and ever since, he'd send me threatening letters from jail, telling me he'd get me back."

Everyone was silent. Kim took another sip of her hot chocolate, wincing at the burning yet again.

Mrs. Ootori wipes her tears away. "You're staying here," She says, "For at least a week. Our family's police force is going to watch over your apartment."

Kim nods, sitting up straight. "Ow," she says, after she moved her shoulder slightly.

"Let me see," Kyoya says.

She takes off her hoodie, turning so her backs facing him. He pulls at her tank top, seeing a purpling burse appearing. "That's going to hurts a while," He says, "I think it's bruised to the bone."

Kim nods, sighing. She leans back, leaning against Kyoya. "I'm sorry," She says as he wraps his arms around her.

"Don't be," He says, "It wasn't your fault."


	11. Costumes and Clothes

**Hello everyone! I'm so glad that all of you are liking this fanfiction! Now, I have a new goal. I wish to make it to 50 reviews. So, if you'd please, help? Also the song in this is 'Hip to My Heart' by The Band Perry. Check them out, they are really cool. I'm trying to work ona drawing of Kim, but school is really kicking my ass right now :'( and for that I can't update as much as normal. So I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Kim and her father. Everything else belongs to their respected owners.**

**Kim: Please review! If you do... I'll convince the host club to stip for you all!**

**Kyoya: What?**

**Kim: Nothing! :) -whisper- Seroiusly, hot guys... who can say no to that? -wink-**

* * *

Kim takes the pencil out of her hair and scratches out a section of lyrics. She taps her chin with the eraser, thinking about what to replace it with. She's lying on Kyoya's couch on her stomach, trying to focus on her work. Kyoya was sitting in a chair, ordering the props they needed for the next week at the club. He ordered the costumes early, except the final day's costumes. Everyone was taking care of their own for that.

Kim starts to sing out loud, however, she doesn't seem to notice.

"_I like your lips like I like my coca-cola yeah._

_Oh how it pops and fizzes._

_You like my shirt like I like it when you hold my hand_

_They way it fits has got me feeling lucky._

_Lookie, who is stumblin', whoo! You got that somethin'_

_Boy I wanna be where you are, and I'm gunnin' for ya'_

_Can't even fall for some other man, 'cause brother man,_

_You know how to get hip to my heart."_

She smiles, writing that down. Kyoya just smiles, taking in her beauty.

"Alright," She says, "One song done. That's enough work for today." She stretches, sitting up. She sets the notebook down on the table, the pencil alongside it. She looks over at Kyoya, "And you," She says, standing and walking over, "Have done plenty of work today."

"I don't have the luxury of not working," He says, typing away.

She pouts, "Humor me?"

Kyoya nods, closing his laptop and setting it on the table next to the chair. "There," he says, looking up at her, "happy?"

She smiles, "very. You work too hard."

He wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her towards him. She smiles, running her fingers through his hair. "See," She says, "Isn't this better than working?"

"You're always better than working," he says, pulling her closer, thus resulting in her sitting in his lap. His lips find hers. A white hot electrical current runs through them.

A knock comes from the door. Kim pouts, glaring at the door. "Damn door," She mutters. Kyoya just smiles, giving her one last kiss. Kim hops up, skipping to the door. She opens it, smiling.

"Hiya Kimmie-chan," Honey says, glomping her. She hugs him, stepping to the side to let everyone in.

"We have the costumes Mommy," Tamaki says, "To make sure they all fit!"

Kyoya nods.

Fuyumi peeks into the room, smiling. "Can I come in," She asks.

"Yes," Kyoya says, nodding.

She steps in, snapping a picture quickly.

Kim blinks a couple of times, "Flash… wow. Lookie, colorful dots are floating everywhere."

"Don't look directly into the flash Kim," Kyoya says, looking over at the twins who were holding all the costumes. Alright, let's get this started.

* * *

Kim slides out the bathroom, a red bandana covering her bangs. Two blonde chunks of hair on either side of her face and the rest pulled back into a ponytail. She was wearing a black, strapless shirt that ended just above her stomach. She had the lavender jump suit on, the arms tied around her waist.

"It fits," She says, looking over at Kyoya. He was wearing the blue military uniform and the white gloves. She salutes at him, a grin on her face.

The twins share a glace, smirking. They, whom were still in their costumes, unlike Mori, Honey, Tamaki and Haruhi, went over to either side of Kim. Kaoru, who was Ed, put his 'automail' arm around her waist, pulling her to him. Hikaru just put his arm around her shoulders. "Hey Winry," they say, staring at her shocked face.

Kyoya glares, "What are you two doing?"

"Oh," Hikaru says, "We're just hanging with our friend Winry."

"After all," Kauro says, setting his chin on her shoulder, "We are the Elric brothers, right?"

"Umm," Kim says, a confused expression on her face.

Kyoya continues to glare at them, "I suggest you step away. We're not in the club, after all. Therefore, you don't have to start the charade."

"We're just practicing," They reply innocently, their grins widening.

Tamaki looks between the twins and Kyoya, "Um… You guys may want to stop."

Kyoya's grip on his pen causes it to snap in half.

They let go of Kim, "We will, now that we have the answer we wanted."

"And that is," Honey asks.

They smirk, looking over at Kyoya, "If Kyoya-sempi gets jealous."

Kim blushed, looking down to the ground.

The Shadow King, however, keeps his cool. "And what was the point of this," He asks coolly, looking at the two.

"We know you two are in a relationship," Kaoru says.

Hikaru nods, "It's easier to see than you think. Even Tono saw it, and you know how slow he can be."

"Hey," Tamaki yells glaring. Hikaru and Kaoru just grin, holding their hands up in defence.

Kim shrugs, smiling. "I'm just glad you both were just kidding. It was really creeping me out."

"Well," Kyoya says, looking at everyone.

Kim smiles, "I was wondering how long it would take them." She turns to Kyoya, "I win, you bet under a month, remember."

"Sadly," He says.

"Wait," Haruhi says, "You two bet how long it would take us to figure it out."

Kim nods, "Why, yes, yes we did."

"So," Kyoya says, "what do you want for winning?"

Kim thinks, tapping her chin with her finger. "A new hoodie," she says, looking at her hold one. "I'm sad to say that one is on its last leg."

He nods, "Consider it done."

"So," Honey says, "Kyo-chan and Kimmie-chan were already together?"

Mori nods.

Honey smiles, as he's on Mori's back. He looks at the two as Kim gives him a hug before going to change. "I'm glad they have each other," Honey says in a whisper, just to Mori, "Kyo-chan needs her just as much as she needs him, even if he doesn't think so."

"Yeah," Mori says. The small blonde smiles at Kyoya and Kim. Kim is humming beside him as the twins and Tamaki are going on about how cute Haruhi looks. She smiles up at Kyoya, and he smiles back.

Honey giggles, he was the first to know. He could tell that something happened right after Christmas. He's happy that Kyoya has found someone to love and cherish.

* * *

Later that day, Kim is sitting on the counter of the Ootori's kitchen as Mrs. Ootori attempts to bakes brownies. Kyoya is sitting at the table, his laptop in front of him. Mrs. Ootori pours the batter into the baking pan. She then takes a spoon and gets all she can from the bowl. She fills the spoon one last time, handing it to Kim. "Thanks," She says, smiling and licking some of the batter.

Mrs. Ootori nods, opening the oven and setting the timer for the appropriate time.

"Kim," Kyoya says.

Kim hops off the counter, going to his side. He points to the screen, "This one good?"

She shakes her head, "That's way too expensive."

"Money is no object Kim," He explains.

"What are you two looking at," Mrs. Ootori asks.

"I won a bet," Kim says, "So, for winning, I need a new hoodie."

She looks over, seeing the one on the screen, "That's cute."

"But cute isn't what I like," Kim explains. "I like ones with personality. Clothes are an outward expression of one's self, therefore, it has to be something… like me."

"And how, pray tell, and I suppose to find one," Kyoya asks.

Kim smiles at him. What comes out her mouth, she says like it's the most obvious thing on the face of this planet. "Let me choose it."

Kyoya pulls out the chair next to him, pushing his laptop in front of her. She goes to a website called Hot Topic, and begins to look through pages of them. Her eyes light up, clicking and pointing. "That one," She says, smiling, "In size XXL, because I like big hoodies."

It's a black, formfitting one with a pale, dark haired girl entangled into her own hair.

He looks over, "It's only 36 U.S. dollars."

"Yes," She says, "It's cheap, but it has personality!"

He sighs, "Ok."

She hugs him, "Yay!" She gives him a quick peck on the cheek. Once Kyoya orders it, she gets the laptop back. "Now," She says, logging in, "I have to get more clothes, I only have winter clothes." She clicks on the bottoms tap and clicks the girl, so only girls clothes pop up. "Ew," She says, "Skirts, I'm not getting those." She goes through, adding any pair of jeans, capris and shorts she likes.

The door opens and Yoshio Ootori walks in. "Why," He says, seeing Kim, "Hello. I had no idea you were back into the country."

Kim, who is normally bubbly and outspoken, becomes shy and timid. "Yes sir," She says, standing and bowing. "It's good to see you again."

He nods, "If I may ask, what brings you back?"

"To be honest, I needed a change," She says.

"Just like you did back when you left , correct?"

Kim flinched, "Yes, Ootori-sama."

His cold gray eyes look into her pale blue ones. "You haven't changed a bit," He says, malice, though very well hidden, can still be heard through his voice.

She looks down, "I guess not."

Kyoya glares at his father, "Kim," he says, getting out his chair. "Keep doing what you were."

She nods at the two Ootori men leave the room.

"Why does Mr. Ootori hate me," Kim asks, looking over at the female Ootori.

She bites her lip, "He doesn't have you," she explains. "He simply… thinks you're a distraction for Kyoya."

Kim nods, "Am I?"

"Yes," She says, "You distract him from the stress Yoshio is putting on him. You are what is keeping him from just snapping."

Kim sighs, nodding. The timer dings, making the two females jump. Mrs. Ootori takes the brownies out the oven. Kim hops on back into the chair. "Well," she says, "I better order more stuff like bras before Kyoya comes back in. That would be embarrassing."

The older woman just laughs, "That it would."

About five minutes later, Kim is looking though jackets when Kyoya sits back beside Kim.

"I'm going back to the hospital," Yoshio says, "There's an emergency."

"Ok," Mrs. Ootori says.

The second the limo with Yoshio is out of view, Kyoya slams his fist on the table. Kim jumps, scared.

"What's wrong," Kim asks.

Kyoya glares at the table, "I just… I just don't understand."

Kim nods, giving him a hug, "I'm sorry. I know you stood up for me."

"He shouldn't treat you like that," He murmurs. "Come on," He says, looking back at the screen, "Let's just forget this happened."

Kim nods, understanding. She turns her attention back to the screen, "You know what would be cool to own? A London Fogger, they are just so bad ass."

Kyoya smiles, nodding. She clicks on the tops tab, and countless shirts pop up. She smiles, "Harry Potter shirt! I'm getting all of us one!"

"Why," Kyoya asks, as his mom sets some water in front of him. "Thanks," he says, she simply nods.

"Because," she says as he takes a sip, "I'm going to sort you." She hold up seven fingers, "Honey would be in hufflepuff, Haruhi in Ravenclaw, the twins in Slytherin, Tamaki and Mori and Gryffindor and you… hmm…" she turns to him, "Green or blue?"

"Green," he says, setting the glass down.

"Slytherin," she says, making a disgusted face.

He smirks, "What's wrong with Slytherin?"

"Gryffindor is obviously better," she simply states, ordering one Hufflepuff shirt, one of Ravenclaw, three Slytherin ones and three Gryffindor ones.

"You ordered three Gryffindor ones," Kyoya says.

"Yes," she says, "One for me."

Mrs. Ootori sets a brownie in front of Kim, "I hope you like it," She says, sitting across from the two teenagers.

Kim picks it up, taking a bite. "It's yummy," She says, taking another bite.

"Do you love plaid," Kyoya asks.

She nods, "Yes. I love it!"

Kyoya nods, sitting back in his chair. Watching as Kim adds an 'I Love Zombies' shirt to her cart. "So," he says, "You wouldn't let me spend a lot of money on you, yet you're spending over a thousand U.S. dollars?"

Exactly," She says, clicking on shoes while adding about three pairs of boots from the first page. She skips the converse, muttering to herself she can just always just go to the converse store. "Purple glitter stilettos? Mine!"

Kyoya laughs. Mrs. Ootori smiles, "Who knew that your feminine obsession would be shoes."

"Well," She says, "When you're only five foot, five inch stilettos come in handy."

"But heels kill your feet after a while," she says, frowning.

"Then why wear then," Kyoya asks.

"I like them," Kim says, "I can even run in them. And, on top of that, they make an excellent weapon when drunks of New York are trying to take advantage of you." She looks over seeing Kyoya glare. "Not that it has happened," She says, giving a small smile.

"You're lying," he states.

She nods, "I tried to make you feel better." She clicks on accessories.

Kim finishes off her brownie. Reaching down towards her bag, which had her Pepsi. After taking a sip, she continues to browse. "I don't need any bags," She says skipping that whole tab and continuing onto the belts.

"How often do you do this," Mrs. Ootori asks, taking a sip of Kyoya's water.

"About once every six months."

Kim clicks on the hair dye. "What color," she asks, looking at them.

"Dying your beautiful hair," Mrs. Ootori asks.

"Yes," she says. "You know what, I'll surprise you all! Muahahaha-" Kim coughs, pouting. "Coughs killed the evil laugh.

"I guess evil isn't your forte," Kyoya says, taking out his black book.

Lastly, Kim goes to the jewelry and clicks everything Harry Potter.

"Your obsession with that series is astounding," Kyoya says, 30 minutes later. Mrs. Ootori went to bed and Kim just stopped freaking out over the Harry Potter necklace.

She pouts, "That not very nice."

He smirks, pulling her towards him. He kisses her deeply, then looks in her eyes, "I'm sorry."

"Oh," she says, "You are very forgiven."

For the rest of the night, Kim kept looking though pages and Kyoya kept working. They didn't say any words, they just sat in a comfortable silence. Just having the other near comforts them, makes them feel whole.

Kim ended up falling asleep at the table once she sent out her order. (Which, her entire order costs $2,752.79) Kyoya simply picked her up and carried her to his room. He took her to his bed. He sets her down and goes to walk to his couch. Her hand grabs his wrist. "Don't go," she says, "I don't want to be alone."

He nods, slipping into bed with her. He wraps his arms around her, pulling her to him. "Good night," he says, kissing Kim's forehead. She nods, falling asleep once more.

He looks down at the small girl before him. His father is wrong. She's more than good enough. She's the best, she's everything he wants and everything he needs. He'd sooner be dammed to hell than give her up.


	12. Lightning and Pain

**Hello all :) This part is good and bad. I hope you all like and review! The song Kim dances to is 'Can't Fight the Moonlight' by Leanne Rymes.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Kim and her father. Everything else belongs to their respected owners.**

* * *

Kim finishes dusting her entire house, smiling at what she's accomplished. Kyoya went to go get something for them to eat, seeing as how both of them were starved after cleaning and dusting her house all day since the host club ended. Kim walks into the kitchen in her new purple glitter stilettos, trying to break them in. It looks odd, compared to the rest of her outfit. She's wearing a lime green tank top with paint stains on it. She also as on a pair of denim shorts. Going from her feet to just above her knees were a pair of rainbow socks. Her blonde hair is pulled into a pony tail, her bangs pinned back with bobby pins.

She places the cleaner under the sing and dust covered cloth into the sink. She taps it, turning it on. She washes out the cloth. She shakes off the water of one hand, reaching over and turning on her satellite radio. She smiles as a song she loves comes on. She sings along, washing her hands.

_Under a lover's sky_

_Gonna be with you_

_And no one's gonna be around_

_If you think that you won't fall_

_We'll just wait until_

_Till the sun goes down_

_Underneath the starlight, starlight_

_There's a magical feeling so right_

_It'll steal your heart tonight_

_You can try to resist_

_Try to hide from my kiss_

_But you know, but you know that you_

_Can't fight the moonlight_

_Deep in the dark_

_You'll surrender your heart_

_But you know, but you know that you_

_Can't fight the moonlight, no_

_You can't fight it_

_It's gonna get to your heart_

By this time, the song has taken control of her as she smiles and dances to the beat. She shakes her hips a little bit, spinning on the ball of her feet.

_There's no escape from love_

_Once a gentle breeze_

_Sweeps its spell upon your heart_

_No matter what you think_

_It won't be too long_

_Till you're in my arms_

_Underneath the starlight, starlight_

_We'll be lost in the rhythm so right_

_Feel it steal your heart tonight_

_You can try to resist_

_Try to hide from my kiss_

_But you know, but you know that you_

_Can't fight the moonlight_

_Deep in the dark_

_You'll surrender your heart_

_But you know, but you know that you can't_

_Can't fight the moonlight, no_

_You can't fight it, (no)_

_No matter what you do (no matter what you do)_

_The night is gonna get to you_

_Don't try you're never gonna win oh_

Kim takes her hair out her tie, letting it all flow as she dances and sings along. Music is one of the only things that she ever loses herself in. She doesn't notice anyone or anything around her. She simply lives for the moment. She doesn't even notice Kyoya come in and beginning to watch her with a smile on his face.

_Underneath the starlight, starlight_

_There's a magical feeling so right_

_It will steal your heart tonight_

_You can try to resist (you can try to resist my kiss)_

_Try to hide from my kiss_

_But you know, (don't you know that you can't)_

_Can't fight the moonlight_

_Deep in the dark,_

_You'll surrender your heart (surrender your heart)_

_But you know, but you know that you_

_Can't fight the moonlight, no_

_You can't fight it._

_You can try to resist (you can try to resist my kiss)_

_Try to hide from my kiss_

_But you know, (don't you know that you can't)_

_Can't fight the moonlight_

_Deep in the dark,_

_You'll surrender your heart (surrender your heart)_

_But you know, but you know that you_

_Can't fight the moonlight, no_

_You can't fight it._

_It's gonna get to your heart._

Kim smiles, laughing at herself for her silly actions. Clapping begins as she turns and sees Kyoya standing at the counter, food set beside him. She jumps, quickly turning. She smiles, "Oh, I didn't notice you come in."

"Clearly," He says, smiling at her.

A deep blush makes its way to her cheeks as she turns to get some plates. She takes them over to the table, setting them down as Kyoya takes the food and set it on the table. Neither having to speak to each other in this comfortable silence, just having each other near is good enough for them. She quickly walks back, getting some forks and napkins as he gets himself some water and her soda. They meet at the table, Kyoya pulls out her chair. Kim sits down, nodding thanks to him.

He simply nods back, passing her the box of chicken alfredo. She takes a good amount, but not enough to fill her up. After all, she must have dessert.

Lightning cracked, making thunder roar. Kim simply looks out the window, smiling. "Lightning," she says, before eating some.

Kyoya simply nods. Kim loved lightning. The way light could just erupt from darkness, appearing in even the darkest times. It gave her hope.

Once they were done, Kim reached in and took out a big box of Dove chocolate. She takes off her shoes, kicking them to the side. She sets the chocolate on the counter, reaching for a big mug, however, she can't reach now that she took off the shoes.

Kyoya walks over, reaching up and getting it for her. Kim smiles, "Thanks."

"No problem," He says, getting the hot chocolate mix for het as well.

She gets some milk, pouring it into the mug. She quickly heats it in the microwave before adding two tablespoons to the milk. She picks it up the chocolate, walking into the dining room and out onto the balcony. Kyoya follows as she walks up the stairs, going to the upper balcony. She sits down, watching the lightning. No rain fell, only thunder cracking and lightning blazing.

Kyoya sits next to her. Kim hands him a dark chocolate, silently asking him to humor her. He takes it, smiling.

"Dark chocolate is good for you," She says, dropping a milk chocolate one into her hot chocolate. She looks at him, "What does your's say?"

"My what," He asks, biting into the bitter chocolate.

"Your Dove message in the wrapper."

Kyoya looks into the wrapper. "'Close out the world for just a moment'," He says, handing it to her. She smiles, stirring her hot chocolate and taking a sip.

She looks at the one in her hands, "'Chocolate therapy is oh so good'," She says with a laugh, "It is!"

He smiles, taking another one, just to keep humoring her… just to keep her smiling. "'Boldness has genius, power, and magic in it.'"

"'A good love is delicious because you can never get enough.'" She smiles, looking up at him as lightning cracks and streaks across the sky.

"'Be Spontaneous'," He says.

Kim laughs, "I'd love to see that," She says, opening another one. "'Be the first to hit the dance floor.'"

"You were," He says, opening one last one, he reads the message to himself and smirks.

Kim gives him a confused look. "What is it," She asks, taking a sip before trying to look at it. He turns it over, so she could see it. "'Be mine'," He says, smirking at her.

She laughs as thunder cracks, "I thought I already was."

He pulls her into his lap, "You are," He says, looking down into her eyes. She rests her head against his shoulders and takes a sip of her hot chocolate. Kyoya kisses her head, holding her close. They just sit there, watching the lightning scatter all around. Once it starts to rain, Kim simply sets her mug on the table next to them. She stands and, in the blink of an eye, had jumped from the second story balcony into the pool.

Kyoya shakes his head, getting the chocolate and quickly opening the door and putting it in her room, along with all the wrappers. He takes the mug and walks down the stairs. Kim gets out, smiling at him. "That's dangerous," He says as they both get in the dining room.

"I was being spontaneous," She says, "something that Dove told you to be."

He simply smiles at her illogical logic.

* * *

It was the last day of the cosplaying at the host club. Tamaki was dressed as Romeo. (He attempted to try to get Haruhi to be Juliet, however, Kyoya pointed out that it would give her secret away.) The twins were The Joker and The Riddler, simply so they could be devious the entire time. Honey was a bunny, though no particular one. Mori was dressed as a Jedi, which is a hit with the clients. Haruhi was dressed as a lawyer (go figure). Kyoya was, lastly, the character come to known as Artemis Fowl. (Kim's idea, because if he had it his way, he would not dress up at all.)

"Mommy," Tamaki says from his crowd of guests, "Where is daughter?"

Knowing that he obviously didn't mean Haruhi, he answered. "She had to drop something off at the post office. She'll be here soon," He says, glancing at the time on his cell phone.

Soon, half an hour has passed and Kim still has yet to show up. Normally, if she's going to be late, she would have called and told someone and spared the worry. Kyoya, who on the outside looked calm and collected, was completely freaked out on the inside.

Tamaki looks over at his best friend, able to see the worry. "Kyoya," He says, standing next to him, "go find her."

He looks at the blonde next to him, "Are you sure?"

Tamaki nods, "Find her."

Kyoya's phone rings, making a few guests along with all the hosts look over. "Hello," He asks, answering her phone.

"Kyoya," A small, frightened voice says.

His eyes widen, "Kim? Are you ok?"

"I… I don't know Kyo…," She says, her voice cracking.

"Where are you?"

"… I'm at the park," She says, sniffling.

He drops the phone and runs out the door.

Tamaki looks over at the guests, "I'm sorry ladies, but we're going to have to close early."

And, before they could reply, the rest of the hosts follow Kyoya out the door.

Kyoya sprints as fast as he can. Running through bumper to bumper traffic. He takes a left down an alley, avoiding the traffic on that busy street. He runs across a street, barely dodging a car. The horn beats and the rest of the club yelling after him. He runs into the park, skidding to a stop and looks into the tunnel.

Kim is cradling her left hand to her chest, tears falling from her face.

"Kim," He says, frightened.

She looks at him, her expression shocked. She's dressed as Alice from the second Resident Evil movie. Ger hair, instead of being ginger was bright fire engine red. She gets out, wrapping her right arm around him in a hug. He hugs her, and looks frantically down at her. A cut is above her right eyebrow, blood flowing a bit from it. Her left wrist is swollen, purple bruises up her arms. There is a deep cut on her left shoulder, still bleeding. Her pants leg is ripped and there are cuts and bruises on her right leg. Tears fall from her face as the rest of the club approaches. Kyoya picks her up, she cuddles to him.

"What happened," He asks, walking past the rest of the club. They were all silent, shocked, and scared.

She closes her eyes, "He found me on the way walking towards Ouran… I got away before he got too violent."

Kyoya walks towards the nearest payphone, calling for a limo and heading towards the hospital.


	13. Surprise!

**Well, I hope this chapter lightens up the mood after last one :D It's a bit shorter than the rest, but I just hope you all like it! 29 reviews! Come on, lets shoot for 50! Woot! The person who gives me my 50th I'll menchion you in here! Eh? :)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned them, especially Kyoya, I wouldn't share! :D**

* * *

Kim's eyes open slowly, her vision blurry at first. She blinks a few times, her sights starts to clear. She looks at the ceiling for what seems like hours. She counted the dots on a square for about two and a half minutes. On the square above her head was 673 black dots. While she counted, her heart beated 153 times. Her breathing was slow, as she savors each breath and thanks whoever is listening for them.

She moves her head towards the right. Her stuffed elephant lays there. She smiles, picking it up with her right hand and holding it close to her chest. She then glances left, seeing Kyoya and his mom arguing with his dad. She closes her eyes, tears slipping from them.

She causes them to fight, she just knows she does.

She sits up, her head spinning a bit. She waits, and thinks back to what put her here again. Her shoulder was bandaged up… she remembers a knife stabbing there. She'd become familiar with that feeling. Her wrist is wrapped in an ace bandage. _'That make a sickening snap,'_ Kim thinks to herself. She looked at the window, saw it had cards on it. A smile came to her face, the Host Club. There were flowers on the table near the window. Roses of seven different colors within the vase. She smiles as she tries to figure out which Host picked which color.

"Kim?"

She looks at the door, seeing Kyoya walking in. She smiles, "Hi Kyoya."

"Are you ok," He asks, pulling up a chair to her bed.

She looks at the ceiling, "As ok as I'll ever be I suppose."

They sit in an awkward silence. Kim knows exactly what he wants to ask and he's trying to decide if she's ready to answer.

"He caught me when I walk walking towards Ouran," She says, beginning to answer his unasked question. "He grabbed me and the next thing I knew was there was a dark ally. She stabbed me with a knife," she says, gesturing to her shoulder. "Then, as I was on the ground, he stomped on my wrist. He cut up my legs, and the cut above my eyebrow came from him punching me… that's all I remember…"

He puts a hand over hers. "To you don't remember him cutting your back," He asks slowly.

She simply shakes her head. "Kyoya… even if I did, do you honestly think I would want to?"

He sighs.

Kim looks at him, seeing the dark circles under his eyes. "When was the last time you slept," She asks.

"I don't know," He answers truthfully," After the second day or so, they all begin to run together."

Kim crosses her arms, raising her eyebrow.

He just lets out a light laugh, "That's the same look Mom gave me as well."

"Good," Kim says. "So, when can I get out this place?"

"Now," He says, "However, not back to your house."

"But where? Your house?"

"He knows you'd be there, so no," He says, "I talked to Tamaki, and he says he'd love to have you stay with him."

Kim nods, pulling the covers off her legs. She turns, standing on her feet. She stumbles, but Kyoya catches her immediately. She turns, looking at the cards and the flowers.

"We'll get them," He says, now answering her unasked question.

She nods, shivering. "Your damn hospital is too cold. No wonder there's sick people here."

"It's a hospital Kim, of course there would be sick people," He says, taking off his blue Ouran uniform jacket. He hands it to her.

She puts it on, wincing a bit from the pain in her shoulder. "Well, the cold air certainly doesn't help this time of year, now does it?"

Kyoya smiles, "No, it doesn't. Though, winter is going to end soon."

"Already?" she asks, "Well, damn."

She reaches around her neck, feeling for her necklace. Her eyes widen, "Kyoya?"

"Yes?"

"What happened to my necklace?"

"I found the rings," He explains, "But the necklace itself was broken beyond repair."

She nods, "At least you have the rings… They are irreplaceable."

Kyoya nods, understanding. The two white gold rings, one with a ruby, were her Mother's wedding rings.

* * *

"How is everyone," Kim asks, after stopping by her house. She's wearing sweat pants, a large t-shirt, and bunny slippers. Her hair was up in a mess bun, the red now washed from her blonde hair. Her Mother's rings on her thumbs, because those were the only fingers they fit.

"They've been… lackadaisical, and worried." He says.

She sighs, "You people, worrying about me all the time."

"Well, that's part of my job," He says, pulling her into his arms. "It shows we care, when we worry."

Kim nods, she looks up. She places a quick kiss on his cheek before snuggling closer to him. "I'm sorry," She says.

"For what?"

"The worry… how you're arguing with your dad because of me… the usual."

"I'm sorry too."

"For what?"

"Not protecting you… making you feel like the fights between my dad and I are your fault… the usual."

She smiles.

A few moments pass before the limo stops. "We're here," Kyoya says, pulling away from her.

She gets out the car, linking hands with Kyoya was the maids deal with her suit case. Kyoya opens the door and confetti pops in her face.

"Surprise!" All the hosts, minus Kyoya yell.

Kim tilts her head to the side, "For what?"

"It's February 12th," Kyoya says, "Your birthday."

Kim stands there, a puzzled expression on her face. "It is?"

"How do you not know your own birthday Kimmie-chan," Honey asks, skipping over so he's standing next to her.

"I stopped celebrating it," She says, shrugging.

"Well," Tamaki says, "No longer! My dear, we are celebrating your birthday every year from now on! We have your favorite foods, ice cream and cake! Oh, and we even have commoner cupcakes made by our very own Haruhi!"

"Stop calling them that Sempi!" Haruhi says, glaring at him.

Kim smiles, looking up at everyone.

"Thank you," She says.

"Kim," the twins says, "Open our present first!"

The throw a wrapped box in her hands. "I thought that was after cake," She says.

"Who cares," They says, shrugging.

She opens the box, looking in and smiling, "A new MP3 player!"

"Your old one was out dated," Kaoru says.

Hikaru finishes, "So we got to one from this century."

"Takashi and mine next," Honey says, smiling.

Kim opens the little box, "Aw!" She takes the Elephant hair pins out, and instantly pins them in her hair.

"Cute," Honey says, looking up at Mori, "Right Takashi?"

"Yeah," She says.

"Me next, Daddy next," Tamaki yells, pushing his way forward.

Kim opens his present, she smiles at the can of mace. "Thanks Tamaki," She says, clipping it onto her keys.

Haruhi steps forward, "Well, I remembered how you liked truffles, so I made some for you."

Kim takes one out the bag, popping it in her mouth. Her eyes widen, "This is amazing… it's like heaven."

Haruhi smiles, "Thanks."

The rest of the night was full of fun and laughter. Everyone ended up staying over at the Suoh second estate. Kim, at around midnight, left her room and went to Kyoya's.

"I knew you'd be here sooner or later," He says from a chair near the bed. He's sitting there in pajama bottoms, His eyes continue to look out the window while she walks over and sits on the bed. "Ellie and I was wondering if-"

"Yes," He says, knowing her question.

She smiles.

He reaches into his pocket, "here."

She opens her hands as he drops something in them. She looks at it. It was a platinum chain with two small trinkets on it. One was a key and at the end of it was an amethyst. The other was a heart shaped lock. She looks up, "Why?"

"It's your birthday," He states, "I thought we already had that epiphany."

"I know that," she says, "But… it's got to be a lot of money…"

"Not really," he says.

"Who make it?" She asks.

"Tiffany &Co."

"How much Kyoya?"

"It's rude to ask, you know."

"Kyo."

"$2,825 American dollars, give or take."

"But this is a Deep Russian amethyst."

"Point being?"

"It's rare. And costs more that what you stated."

"I never said that's what it cost after I had renovations done to it."

She sighs, "It's beautiful."

"I knew you'd say that," He says, "So, stop complaining and accept it already."

She nods, setting it in her lap. She takes the rings off her thumbs, unclasping the necklace and putting the rings on before putting it around her neck.

"Thank you Kyoya," she says.

He stands, walking over to the other side of the bed. "You're welcome," He says, taking off his glasses. "Now get some sleep Kim," he says while slipping under the blanket.

She does the same, only smiling. She puts her hands on both sides of his face, staring into his eyes. "I love you," She says, kissing him before cuddling to him, Ellie clutched to her chest.

"I love you too."


	14. Two Friends

**I am so, so, so sorry that it has taken me forever to update. My computer got a virus and it's been in the care of my mom's friend for a long time. I really hope you all like the mini plot twist I have in here! And, whoever is my 50th reviewer, I will have a guest spot in my story as a reward! Please, review!**

**I disclaim all but Kim, Her father, and the two new characters.**

* * *

"Tamaki," Kim says as the Host Club president was in the middle of a phone call. His voice carried though out the second Souh estate. His flamboyant screeching could be heard from the top floor, which is where Kim was in her bed still asleep after she took a shower. After all, it was around six in the morning.

It's been a week since she's been living with Tamaki. He was a very kind and generous host. He'd make sure that Kim had whatever she needed and that nothing would harm her, partly because he viewed her as part of the Host Club family and partly, because Kyoya's wrath would be a danger that he didn't want to face.

Tamaki smiled at Kim, "Good morning Kim!"

Kim nodded, her hair in a towel. She dyed it again, the color a mystery to the Princely type. "Good morning," She says, "Umm, what's with the yelling?"

"Oh," He says with a smile, "I'm planning a day where our family can go and visit a shopping mall!"

Kim smiled, "Ok." She leans against the door frame, "Can I come too?"

Tamaki blinks, "You're part of the family, Kim. Of course you're coming!"

Kim nods, "Well, I'm going to finish getting ready, so just call me when we're leaving."

He nods, then returns to his over the top phone call.

* * *

Kim smiles at her reflection in the mirror. A touch of eyeliner and no other make-up, she didn't need it. She looks at her attire. She's wearing a black spaghetti strap undershirt and a pen-stripe shirt over it. At the bottom of the shirt, there's lace. She also wears a pair of jeans and extra high top Converse. Lastly, she adds the necklace Kyoya gave her that is the new home for her mother's rings. She grabs a hoodie, putting it on. She stuffs all of her hair in a beanie hat, making sure none was showing. She puts her money and debit card and cell phone in her pockets. She poses, one hand holding the bill of the hat and the other on her hip. Blowing herself a kiss, she giggles.

Kim walks over to the desk, logging into her e-mail and seeing a couple conformation e-mails that the songs she sent will be used. One, however, was denied. "Well," she said, "It didn't seem like Katy Perry was right for 'Raise Your Glass' anyways."

Lastly, she hears her name being called. "Hold on," she says, checking her last e-mail. She smiles, squealing. She does a little dance, the shuts off her laptop and grabs her scarf while running down stairs.

Tamaki checks the time as the rest of the club was talking between themselves. They all are cheery, except Kyoya that is. The Shadow King is leaning against the wall, trying to fight off sleep. He will make Tamaki pay for this, somehow. He takes off his glasses, rubbing his eyes. The only bright side to being woken up early is that he'll see Kim earlier.

Kim bolts down the stairs, a grin on her face that only intensifies when she sees Kyoya. She stops in front of the group, jumping up and down. "Guess what, guess what, guess what," She says, smiling at them all.

"What is it Kimmie-chan," Honey asks, jumping down from Mori's back.

"A song of mine got nominated for a Grammy," She says, jumping around in a circle and lets of squeals of delight.

Haruhi smiles, "what song?"

"It's 'If I Die Young'," Kim smiles, "And then I got about three people accepting three more songs!"

"Seems like Business is booming," Kyoya ways with a small smile.

She wraps her arms around him, "It is!"

He hugs her back, smiling still at the petite girl in his arms.

Tamaki smiles, "That's amazing! We'll have to celebrate sometime today!"

The twins nod, "But how Tono?"

"That," He says, "Shall be though about sometime later."

Kim nods, taking Kyoya's hand into hers. "Morning. It's a little early for you, isn't it? Not that I'M complaining."

He nods, "I'll never understand why Tamaki insists on waking me up and such an ungodly hour in the morning."

"So you can see me," She says as they walk out. She watches as Tamaki, the twins and Honey are arguing about what to go do first. Haruhi and Mori following them, occasionally entering the conversation. "He's determined to make it so we spend time together, both just you and I and us with the club." Kim looks up at him, "We're his family Kyo, and he tries really hard to keep us together. He's just like me, never really had a family. I deeply admire that determination to keep his family close and safe."

Kyoya remained silent. He really never thought of it that way. He looks down at Kim, wondering where all that wisdom came from.

Kim takes off her had, revealing fuchsia colored hair.

She is absolutely one of a kind.

Once they were at the 'commoner's mall' they all went off to find the directory. Kim and Haruhi look at it, trying to figure out where to go first as Tamaki, Honey, Hikaru and Kaoru are playing in the play center in the food court.

Kim pulls Haruhi towards a clothing store, "Come on, we're going to find you some new clothes that aren't frilly or pink."

By the time that the other host found them, they've already paid and got Haruhi about three new outfits. Kim looks to the left, seeing a drink vender. She tugs on Kyoya's sleeve, pointing towards it to tell him that she was going there. He nods, then continues to watch the rest of the hosts who are trying to see Haruhi's new clothes.

Kim gets in line, waiting for it to go down. Once she's at the front, she orders a caramel blended iced coffee.

"Kim? Is that you?"

Kim looks over her shoulder, seeing two very familiar people. The first was a girl with pixie cut blonde hair. She was about five or so inches taller than Kim. Her green eyes were the color of glow sticks. The next was a tall guy with shaggy brown hair. His eyes were the color of a winter night in the Swiss Alps.

"Amanda? Evan?" Kim asks, confused.

The two tackle Kim into a group hug. "We've been looking for you forever," Amanda says, smiling.

"Went all over Japan," Evan says, "This was the last stop before we had to go home."

"Kimmie-chan?"

Kim looks past them and sees Honey look curiously at the three of them. Kim walks towards him, waving Amanda and Evan to follow. "Hey," Kim says, getting all of the host's attention, "This is Evan and Amanda, and this is Honey, Mori, Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi."

Tamaki immediately steps in between the two, "Hello, friends of Kim!"

Amanda smiles, "Hi there."

Kim loops her arm into Kyoya's, "So, how have you all been?"

"Absolutely bored," Evan says, "California just hasn't been the same since you left."

"I concur," Amanda agrees in perfect Japanese, "See? We've practiced Japanese so we could get around."

"That's great," she says, sipping her drink. "We're just walking around, trying to find something to do for the day."

"As well as trying to figure out what we have to do to celebrate one of Kim's songs getting a Grammy nomination," Hikaru says while he and Kaoru both shrug at the same time.

"It did?" They ask, while I nod.

The group begins to walk as they hear about the crazy antics about the Host Club. Amanda and Tamaki have their flamboyant ways in common, while Evan was a mix between Hikaru's and Kaoru's devilishness and a tad bit of Kyoya's analytical attitude. Kim watched with a smile as her friends all bonded with each other.

Kim could feel Kyoya take her hand and make her stop walking. She looked up at him and he points over to a game store. Kim's eyes widen and she walks carefully over. "It's so beautiful," Kim says, looking at both sets of games. Kim loves games. She rarely plays them, however, when she goes through a gaming spell, she's in it for weeks. The set of games in front of her has just started the newest one.

Kim runs into the store, quickly grabbing both sets, along with some fighting games and a few others. She pays for them and walks out just as the rest of them realize that Kim and Kyoya weren't following. Amanda pulls Haruhi to the side and asks her about Kim and Kyoya.

"They've been dating for… about two months or so. Since Christmas," She says, nodding.

"Wow," Amanda, "Well, there goes Evan's plans for trying to get her back."

"What?"

"Oh," she says, "Well Kim and Evan dated for a while. It ended pretty badly, but they've patched things up."

"He'll have a hard time," Haruhi says, pointing over towards Kim and Kyoya, "I mean, just look at them."

Amanda smiles, "I know, but Evan's stubborn."

"I'd suggest he doesn't even try, Kyoya-sempi can be intimidating."

"Oh really?"

The two girls look and see Evan leaning against a wall. "Well," he says, "It'll take a lot to intimidate me."

"Like a private police force," Haruhi asks, "Because his family owns one."

Evan smirks, "Well, we'll just have to see about that."

Haruhi shakes her head. The second she gets a chance, she'll have to warn Kyoya.


	15. Distractions

**Alright, here's part 15! The song in this is 'Sweet Serendipity' by Lee Dewyze. Once again, the one who gets my 50th review shall have a guest spot in a chapter! :D **

**Here's a picture of Kim! I didn't draw it, but I had to edit the eye color. Hope you like! You'll have to remove the spaces, because I can't paste the URL directly.**

**http:/ / i 8 4 5 Photo bucket .com/ albums/ ab14/ BunnyNinjaKickAss/ KIManime-girl-fall-cute. jpg?t=1292817109  
**

* * *

A few hours later and the Host club, Kim, Amanda and Evan are sitting at a restaurant. Kim sticks to Kyoya's side. Haruhi took the other open seat next to Kim, to make sure Evan didn't get it. This earned her a glare, but she just brushed it off.

Kim sips on her drink as they all wait for their food. She looks over at the stage where some aspiring singers are singing their hearts out. It's open mic night at the restaurant.

"Why don't you sing something Kimmie-chan," Honey asks, smiling over at her from across the table.

She smirks, "I will if you don't order a cake for dessert."

His eyes widen, "Well… deal!"

Kim nods, smiling to herself. Honey can't resist cake, so she knows she'll end up winning. She winces from the screeching from the current singer. "So, any genre requests for IF I sing," She says, putting a lot of emphasis on the if.

"Something up lifting," Honey says with a smile, grinning.

Kim smiles, nodding with a slight roll of her eyes. Kyoya grinned, he was truly interested to see if Honey-Sempi can hold out that long.

Amanda smiles over at Kim, sitting in between Hikaru and Tamaki. "Any suggestions on a new hair color," She says, stirring a lime slice into her soda.

Kim leans back into her seat, a thoughtful expression on her face. "Why not blue," She asks.

Evan nods, giving her a flirtatious smirk, "Great choice."

Kyoya studies him, raising an eyebrow at him. The instinct to smash his face in was hard to ignore, however the Shadow King was able to resist.

Kim gives a weird look, "…Thanks?"

"So, blue," She says, "Dark or light?"

"Royal blue."

"Blue would look lovely on you," Tamaki says, earning a smile from Amanda.

"I see where you've gotten your habit," Kyoya says, while twirling some of her hair in his fingers.

Kim smiles, "Actually, we discovered it together."

"Hot topic, three years ago," Amanda says, "Ah, that was a great time."

"That was when I was talking you out of that tongue piercing," Kim points out as an appetizer is set on the table.

Amanda unsnaps her chopsticks, "And you and a belly button one."

"Still got the industrials though," Kim says with a grin.

Amanda shivered, "That looked painful."

"Was it," Haruhi asks.

"Oh yeah," Kim says, "But my pain tolerance has been built a bit, so it was ok."

"Then why get it if it was painful," the twins ask.

"Looked awesome."

Kyoya shakes his head, "You are an impulsive person."

Kim smiles as they continue to eat. Kyoya catches Evan glancing at him. Kyoya glares at him, challenging him. Evan just smirks, a slight nod.

Haruhi shakes her head. She has no doubt in her mind that Kyoya would win, but what she doesn't know is the length Evan will go to get Kim for himself.

* * *

Kim smiles once she finishes her piece of cheese cake. "Not exactly like New York," She criticizes, "But still pretty good."

"The cake was yummy," Honey says with a grin.

Kim smirks, "You ordered cake!"

No," He says with an innocent look, "Takashi did. I just ate it!"

Kim frowns, pouting. "But… but… That's not fair!"

"Actually," Kyoya ways, "It is. You just said he couldn't order it."

"Damn," Kim says, "Well, might as well get this over with."

She gets up, leaving the table and walks over to the man in charge of the open mic performers. As she's speaking to him, Amanda strikes up a conversation.

"So Kyoya," She says, "I've heard a lot about you from Kim."

"I'll assume that it's good things."

She nods, "Well, she said that you have a temper in the mornings, but other than that-"

"And that he can be heartless?" Hikaru says.

"Don't forget greedy," Kaoru points out.

"True," Hikaru says, "Oh, and a tad possessive."

"If by tad, you mean about a truckload, then yes," His brother says.

The twins nod, earning a glare from Kyoya.

"And jealous," Haruhi adds, with a nod.

"Mommy also can get really angry," Tamaki says.

"Mommy?" Amanda asks with a grin while holding back a laugh.

Kyoya just shakes his head, looking over to see him on stage. He points to her. Everyone looks over, watching her.

"Well… Um, I guess I'll just sing something," She says with a smile. "So, here goes anything! This one was actually rejected by John Mayer, so hope you all like!"

"_I ain't got no car_

_And I've got one pair of jeans_

_They've been stretched too far_

_And now they're weak at the seams_

_I can't say what's next_

_And I got nothin' up my sleeve_

_But I don't lose my head_

_Cause it ain't really up to me_

_And I'm doing just fine_

_I'm always landing on my feet_

_In the nic of time_

_And by the skin of my teeth_

_I ain't gonna stress_

_Cause the worst ain't happened yet_

_Somethings watching over me_

_Like Sweet Serendipity_

_Sweet Serendipity"_

Kim smiles as the music plays. She holds the mic stand while people cheer. She gives Kyoya a wink, much to Evans dismay. He glares over at Kyoya, however, Kim caught the glance.

"_I don't ask for a lot_

_No nothing more than I need_

_Because I love what I got_

_Don't need to play the lottery_

_I just want to be strong_

_At the end of the road_

_I don't want to hold on_

_I want the strength to let go_

_And I'm doing just fine_

_I'm always landing on my feet_

_In the nic of time_

_And by the skin of my teeth_

_I ain't gonna stress_

_Cause the worst ain't happened yet_

_Somethings watching over me_

_Like Sweet Serendipity_

_And what will be will be_

_In the nic of time_

_And by the skin of my teeth_

_I aint gonna stress_

_Cause the worst ain't happened yet_

_Somethings watching over me_

_Like Sweet Serendipity_

_Sweet Serendipity_

_Like Sweet Serendipity_

_Don't look fate can only find you_

_You can't choose for something to surprise you_

_Set sail without a destination_

_Just see where the wind will take you_

_You never know when you're gonna fall_

_But I'm not worried_

_No I'm not worried_

_And I'm doing just fine_

_I'm always landing on my feet_

_In the nic of time_

_And by the skin of my teeth_

_I ain't gonna stress_

_Cause the worst ain't happened yet_

_Somethings watching over me_

_And I'm doing just fine_

_I'm always landing on my feet_

_In the nic of time_

_And by the skin of my teeth_

_I ain't gonna stress_

_Cause the worst ain't happend yet_

_Somethings watching over me_

_Like Sweet Serendipity_

_Sweet Serendipity_

_Sweet Serendipity_

_Don't look fate can only find you_

_You can't choose for something to surprise you_

_Set sail without a destination_

_Sweet, sweet_

_Sweet, sweet_

_Sweet Serendipity_

_Sweet, sweet_

_Sweet, sweet_

_Sweet Serendipity_

_I don't know_

_Sweet Serendipity"_

Kim smiles, bowing while people in the crowd goes crazy with excitement. She walks back over, hugging Kyoya, giving him a kiss on the cheek. This is her way of telling him she saw. He already knew this, of course, but he isn't going to complain about getting a kiss.

"How long are you both here for," Haruhi asks.

"About two more weeks," Amanda says.

Haruhi mutters under her breath, Amanda hearing and nodding.

"I hope Evan doesn't do something to ruin Kim and Kyoya."

Amanda sighs, "From the looks on his face, he is already planning something."

"So," Kim says, "How did you both get the money to come?"

"Evan paid for it," Amanda says, pointing at him.

He shrugs, "Just a gift from a person who needed my assistance."

Kim nods, smiling at them both.

However, if they knew who the money was from, she wouldn't be. The person who paid for this trip requires Evan to take Kim back to America. After all, Mr. Ootori doesn't like Kyoya's distractions.


	16. Conversations

**Hello all :D I hope you all enjoy this chapter. The 50th reviewer decided to pass the opportunity to the next reviewer, which is Aurora-16! :D So, look out for her OC in the next part! But now that we got to 50, lets aim at 100! :D I love you all so much, and I hope you both enjoy this next part. The town Kim goes to just so happens to be my home town. I neede d a small town on the East coast of the US and mine just fit... so yeah! :D**

**I disclaim all of the sexy host club members sadly.**

* * *

The next day the host club was in session. The third music room was covered in exotic flowers and the room was humid to simulate a Hawaiian paradise. Amanda was mingling with some of the girls from Ouran. They were fascinated with the two new people who were in the club. Amanda smiled and answered all their questions about Kim and how she was before she came back to Japan.

Evan excused himself from the club, saying there was something he needed it do. Kim gave him a weird look but just shrugged it off. Right this second, Kim was humming to herself while the Mp3 player the Hitachiin's got her. She was dancing a bit in her seat while writing more lyrics. Kyoya sat next to her, typing away on his laptop while making the occasional note into his black book.

"What is Kim listening to," One of the customers asked Amanda.

Amanda simply went over and dug in Kim bag for her portable speaker. She unplugged Kim Mp3 and plugged in the speaker, pressing play.

'_Baby I like it!_

_The way you move on the floor_

_Baby I like it,_

_Come on and give me some more.'_

"I Like it," Amanda says, "By Enrique Iglesias."

Kim shrugged. Bobbing her head to the beat, she continues to write. The heel of those infamous purple glitter stilettos tapping ever so lightly. "Kyoya," She asks, setting down her pencil, "I don't know if this is sad enough?"

"Sad," Amanda says, "Your writing a sad song?"

Kim nods, "It's not that I am sad, it's just something going on in people lives that I believe people can relate to."

"I can assure you that this is indeed sad enough," Kyoya says, after reading it over quickly.

Kim phone began to blare, causing her to jump. She quickly silenced the AFI ringtone, putting the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Kim, dear," Lauriell says, "Good to speak to you finally darling!"

Kim smiles, her agent was one of a kind, that is for sure. "You too. So if I may ask why I'd receive this lovely call?"

"You know that song you sent me?"

"Yes, I'm tweaking it a bit."

"Oh darling, I showed it to someone and they ADORED it," She says with a girlish giggle. All hosts were looking at Kim, curiosity on their face. Except Kyoya, that is, he already knew who that is.

"That's awesome," Kim says, smiling.

"Oh, and this same artist was asked to do a song for a movie series that you adore and she'd like to ask you if you can write that song as well."

"Who and what," Kim asks, leaning back in her chair. Kim pointed to her soda that was on Kyoya's side of the table. He passed it to her while typing with one hand. She nodded him a thanks.

"The who is Carrie Underwood and the what is Dawn Treader."

Kim squealed. "Yes, yes, YES! I accept!"

"I'll make sure to tell her," She says, "Also, I've heard you've been out the public eye for a while now, and just so everyone remembers who you are we're going to be needing you to come to the Grammys just so people remember you and your talent."

"Oh," Kim says, "You want me there?"

"What?" Tamaki yells, "To take away my daughter!"

"You'll only be here a week, I promise! You have to show support for 'If I Die Young' being nominated for Best Country Song!" She says.

"When will I have to leave," Kim asks, with a sigh.

"In a week and three days."

Kim thinks, "I guess I don't exactly have a choice, do I?"

"Nope, not really." She says, "Well darlin', love you like you are my own kid, but I got to go and get this up with Carrie. So start writing her song! Loves, buh-bye now!"

Kim hangs up, laying her head on the table.

"What's going on Kimmie-chan?" Honey asks.

She sighs, "I've going to have to fly to America, be there for the Grammys, write a song for a movie then come back."

Honey's expression becomes sad, "Oh."

Amanda tilts her head, "When do you leave?"

"The exact same day you do," She says, pouting. "I don't wanna."

"I know," Kyoya says, "I don't want you to either, but I don't exactly think you have much of a choice."

Kim pouts, "Well, I'll have to get plane tickets, pack, etcetera. Dammit, I don't wanna!"

"I know you hate doing social events hon," Amanda says, "But if you need a date, since Kyoya can't go, I'll gladly be it!"

Kim smiled a bit, "Like that dance we went to, right?"

"Oh lord," She says, "I can barely remember that night."

"Besides, I just can't say yes to you being my date. You have to ask 'im," Kim says, pointing to Kyoya.

"Hey Darlin," Amanda says, throwing on a fake southern accent. "You ya mind if I accompanied your purdy thing?"

"Be my guest," Kyoya says with a smirk. "But I heard about that night, so don't let it end up like that."

"Aw shoot," Amanda giggles, "Ya act like I'd do that purposely to her. Darlin', I ain't gonna do that."

"I don't talk like that anymore," Kim says pouting.

"I know, I just think it's cute."

"Y'always make fun of me," Kim says, quickly slapping a hand over her mouth as her accent slipped.

The twins laugh loudly, while Homey smiles as Tamaki and Haruhi let out a small laugh.

Kim turns to Kyoya, hugging him. "They are mean to me Kyo," She says.

"I know," He says, hugging her back. "Well, I guess we'll order your plane ticket. First class ok for you?"

"I like Economy class though," Kim says. "I like being close to someone and able to talk to them."

"Alright," He says, "I'll see what I can do."

Kim gives him a kiss, the customers all giggle.

He smiled at her, then returned to his computer. Kim thinks, "Can you make it so I can spend some time in South Carolina?"

"May I as why?"

"You may."

"Kim."

"Oh, right, because there's someone I want to visit." Kim says, a sad look in her eyes.

Kyoya nods, not pressing the issue, "You do know this means your accent will just get worse, right?"

"I know," She says. She smiles at him, "We'll you'll just have ta get use to it darlin', cause it just slip right out sumtimes."

He just smiled at her before making the reservations for her flight.

* * *

Kim hugs Honey as he cried. "I'll only be gone a week!"

"But I'll miss you," He cries.

She hugs him again, then giving Mori a hug. Tamaki spun her in a circle, and Haruhi just gave her a hug. The Twins gave her hugs as well, wishing her the best. Kim looked at Kyoya, she hugs him. Some tears falling from her face. "Come back sooner this time," He whispers in her ear. She nods, giving him a kiss on the lips. She sighs, as the speaker announces her flight. Amanda waves bye at all her new friends while Evan does too, keeping up with the charade. The three of them are going to be flying to LAX, then Kim flies there to the Atlanta Airport, then finally stopping in the Charleston airport.

Kim waves sadly as she walk away. Her heart telling her to turn around and give him one last kiss, but she knew she would be late if she did.

Once their plane is gone from sight, Haruhi turns to Kyoya. "Aren't you scared of what Evan will do?"

"Not at all," He says, "After all, why do you think Amanda asked to be Kim's date? She'll barely see him. Besides, I know who the real mastermind of this all is."

"Who Kyo-chan," Honey asks.

"My father."

* * *

Kyoya glares at a spot in the limo as he rides home after seeing Kim off. His father is one manipulative bastard, but Kyoya never seen him going this far. He never though he would do something like this. That what you get for underestimating an Ootori. Heartless, cruel... both words describe Yoshio perfectly.

Kyoya gets out the limo, slamming the door shut. He opens the door and resists the urge to slam that door as well.

"Hello Kyoya," Fuyumi says as her husband and Mrs. Ootori were sitting at the table.

"Hi," He says curtly.

"Whats wrong?" Fuyumi's husband, Shido, asks.

"Father," Kyoya says.

"Oh heaven," Fuyumi asks, "What now?"

"He's just trying to ruin my relationship, force me out the club, the usual. But he's taken it too far."

"How so," His mom asks, clearly she was getting a bit mad.

"I hired a ex of hers to try to win her back."

Everyone turned to see the Ootori patriarch standing in the kitchen doorway.

"Yoshio, why would you do that," Mrs. Ootori asks, crossing her arms.

"The less distractions he has, the better. If he wants to succeed and be this families heir, I suggest he try harder than he is."

"Kim isn't a distraction," Kyoya says cooly, trying to keep his temper down. "I've done everything you've asked since she came back flawlessly."

"Flawlessly isn't good enough," He says.

"Dad," Fuyumi says, "You're pushing him way to far!"

"Evan won't be able to even get close to Kim, so your plan is ruined," Kyoya says, crossing his arms and glaring at his father.

"Thats what you believe," His father simply says.

"Yoshio," Mrs. Ootori says, "Will you think about what-"

"He either puts the company first, or her." Yoshio glares at his son, "Would you give up your chance at owning this company for some girl?"

Kyoya stops. He takes a deep breath while his mother, sister and brother-in-law tries to talk him out of this.

"I choose Kim," He simply says.

Yoshio's eyes widen, "So this company means nothing to you?"

"Not if all your ever going to do is dangle something over my head that I'll never achieve," Kyoya says.

Yoshio looks into the eyes of his third son. Staring for a while, as if trying to see if Kyoya truly meant his words.

"Consider it done," He says, turning and walking out the door that he came into not even five minutes earlier.

"Kyoya," his mom says, "Don't worry about this, I'll talk to him about this."

"Don't," He says, "I've made a choice. And I choose her." He turns walking towards the stairs, "I'll stay at Tamaki's tonight."

* * *

Kim takes a deep breath of the humid South Carolina air. She walks though the small airport, collecting her bags. She sees a person hold a sign with Kim's name on it. She smiles, waving at the man. He smiles back. It's damn near impossible to not smile back at Kim. "Miss. Tyminski," He says, handing her a set of keys. "Your rental car," He says point over at the black 2010 Camaro. She smiles, "Thank you!"

Forty five minutes, she's pulling into a small town where she was born. She stops at the red light, taking a sib of soda while waiting. The small town hasn't grown at all since she's been here last. The light turns green and she follows the street until she's away from the town a bit. After a few minutes, there were no houses, but Kim kept driving. Finally, she stopped the car at a house. It had a wrap around porch with a garden swing. The looks up at the white house with the red shutters with a smile. She sees a tree with a swing. Kim takes a picture of the tree and the house, a sad smile on her face. She walks over to the front door, taking the spare key from the black metal mail box hanging on the left side of the door.

Kim slowly opens the door, looking at the empty house. The floor was all a dark hardwood. Theres a small walk way and then to the left was an opening for the living room and to the right was a staircase. Kim takes pictures, as she continues her way through the house. The kitchen was black and white, very dusty with nothing in it. She takes a picture, smiling before going into the dining room and doing the same. She makes her way up the stair, taking picture after picture and commenting all these feels welling up in her to memory. Her eyes stung with tears, but none fell. She took a picture of the master bedroom, along with the one that was hers as a child.

After she was done, she went through the back door, locking it behind her just as she did with the front. She walks down to the lake, where there was a tree where a rope hung. Under the tree was a gravestone. Kim sat down, a sad smile on her face. "Hey Mom," she says, her voice cracking."If you could see me now…" She says. "I've done good for myself Ma. I've a good job, great friends and a loving boyfriend." Tears fell into the bright green grass. "I hope you're proud of me Ma, I try so hard… all I want is your approval." Kim smiles and with a small laugh, "I wish you could meet my friends. I know you would have loved them. They are nice and a very mismatched sort of group. They run a host club, which is really weird." She sets her elbow on her knee, her hand cradling her chin. "I know you would have liked Kyoya. He treats your little girl like a real man should. He's always there for me Mama. I wish you could have had that, between you and Dad."

A breeze blows some of Kim's blonde hair in front of her eyes. Her tears continued to fall. "For the longest time, I was scared to love him Mama. I was scared that, if I ever feel in love, it would just end like your and Dad's marriage." Kim looks up at the cold gravestone, "But I know that it isn't true. It won't happen." She smiles, "I trust him, Mama. I may be foolish and naïve, but I know he'll keep me safe. That he loves me."

She places a hand on the gravestone, "I'm sick of the pain… Dad keeps tryin' Ma." She cries, "What should I do about all this? I want to help him so much, but at the same time, I can't just let this go on."

Kim sat there. The sun started to set and she stood. "I love you Mama, and I hope you're proud of me." She turns, walking away. Each step she took away, she felt herself get a bit stronger. Each step gave her a bit more confidence. The one thing she wanted to say to the grave was the one thing she couldn't bring herself to do. 'Ma,' she thinks, 'why did you leave me?'

Taking in one last view of the house she smiles. This is her dream house. The house she knew was beyond repair, but she still paid the bill for it. She just can't bring herself to let go of it. She can't bring herself to let go of her mom.


	17. Hurt

**Hello everyone. I'm so sorry this took so long, but I ended up with pneumonia, and I'm still trying to recover. :( Sucks, but, I couldn't keep you all waiting. Just review me, it'll make me feel a lot better. :) Aurora-16, I hope you enjoy your cameo. And, if it's ok, I'll have your character appear a few more times :) Hope you all like this part... though, with the twist... Sorry it's shorter than normal. I just don't feel very well.**

**Disclaimer: I WISH I owned Ouran. But, alas, I do not.**

* * *

Kim sighs as she grabs her clutch. The only thing it had in it was her cell phone and some cash. Other than that, it's useless. However, she needed it, seeing as how she's in a cocktail dress that had no pockets. Her blonde hair up in a messy, yet elegant up do. Her make-up perfect, her eyes smoldering and bright, thanks to the make-up artist.A short, black designer dress that she can't remember for the life of her who made it. She remembers borrowing it from one of the girls in the club. A shy brunette, who often is seen with the twins. Kim smiles, remembering that conversation.

* * *

_Kim sighs, looking at a million designer dresses on Kyoya's lab top for the Grammys. She just gives up, pushing it to the side while sticking her tongue out at it._

"_Having trouble?"_

_Kim turns, looking at a girl just one inch taller than her. Her brown hair cascading down her back. Her hazel eyes smiling at her. Kim smiles at the girl, seeing a small sea shell in a chain around her neck. She's wearing the student dress, she remembers that she's in Haruhi, Kaoru and Hikaru's class. There's a pen behind her ear and a journal in her hand._

"_I'm just trying to find a dress," Kim says. "That thing isn't helping me one bit."_

"_I have one you can borrow," she says with a smile._

"_You have a dress for Kim," The twins ask._

_She blushes, nodding and keeping her eyes on the ground, "But if she's doesn't want it then that's-"_

"_No it's ok," Kim says, "How about you bring it to the club tomorrow, if it's no trouble Lyana."_

"_It'll be fine, "She says with a smile at Kim, then she notices Hikaru and then looks at the ground again._

_The next day, Kim tries out the dress. _"_Wow," Kim says at the dress. She spins, "This is perfect Lyana!"_

_The girl smiles while sitting at one of the tables before club hours. Her journal is open as she scribbles countless novel ideas. "I'm glad you like it Kim," She says, "It's a near perfect fit."_

_Kim hugs the girl, "Thank you thank you!"_

_She just smiles. Out the coner of her eye, she sees Hikaru talking with Haruhi. She blushes, biting her lip._

"_You know," Kim says, "Hikaru is single…"_

"_Kim, Why… what are you suggesting?"_

"_Oh nothing," Kim says with a wink, "I'll go change."

* * *

_

Kim smiles to herself. She notices the limo start to slow down. Kim takes a deep breath, open the door and steps out in her Christian Louboutin Very Prive heels. Her head held high and her confidence though the roof. Amanda steps out in her Navy cocktail dress to match her hair and all the flashes start to go off. Kim fights her way through the crowd. She took some with her and Amanda, then with The Band Perry as well. Then, she gets inside and her and Amanda see Evan hanging on the arm of some girl.

"Evan?" Kim asks, surprised.

"Hey beautiful," he says to Kim with a wink. Kim shutters, waving. She feels her phone vibrate in her clutch. She opens it and looks at the screen. Kyoya's number shows. Kim excuses herself from the two of them and enters the bathroom. "Hello," She asks in Japanese.

"Kim! You've got to…. My… Even, He's…" Kyoya's voice says.

"Kyo, your breaking up," Kim says, as she hears an announcement telling people to get to their seats. "I'll call you when this is over, I promise. I love you," Kim says, hanging up.

* * *

In Japan, Kyoya curses. He hopes that Kim stays safe through the night. His nerves are sky high, he's on edge. He throws his phone against the wall, it smashes into pieces.

Tamaki frowns, "Kyoya," He says, "She'll be ok. She has Amanda looking out for her."

"I just wish I was there," Kyoya says.

"I know," the blonde says, "But, you there or not, she's still be in this position."

"But at least I would be there."

"We can hope on a plane tomorrow. No school for the next week, after all."

Kyoya nods, "Tomorrow it is."

* * *

Kim walks out, meeting Amanda. Turns out Kim is seated between Amanda and Evan. In front of her was John Mayer. Kim giggles, trying to stop herself from asking for his autograph. 'Stay professional,' she tells herself as the show begins. Though out the entire show she had a good time, smiling at all the winners and moving Evan's hand off her thigh. Finally, the moment was there.

"I'm proud to present the winner of Best Country Song," Reba Mcentire says, "is 'If I Die Young', by The Band Perry!"

The band stands, smiling and hugging each other. The singer, Kimberly Perry, motions for Kim to stand and take the stage with them. Kim nods, standing and walking down with there. The band members say their thanks. "Lastly, we have Kimberly Tyminski, the person who wrote the song here," says Reid Perry, moving to the side and letting Kim to the mic to speak.

"Wow," Kim says, "This is such an honor. I've got to that you three, for doing the song justice. When I first heard it, I cried. The person I have to thank the most I hope can hear me from heaven. I wrote it for a friend who died way to young. And I miss her every day. I hope she can see me," Kim says with a smile, "I did it Sam, and all because of you. I hope your proud."

Kim moves away from the stand and exits with the band as people clap and cameras go off. Kim manages her way through the maze of people, only to run into the three Perry's. "Kim," Kimberly Perry says, holding out her Grammy award.

"I… I can't," Kim says.

The blonde smiles, placing it in her hands. "You've earned it."

"We wouldn't be here without you," Neil Perry says.

Reid nods, "It's the lease we could do."

Kim nods, completely flabberghasted. "Thank you."

They say their goodbyes as Kim makes her way back to her seat with a huge smile on her face.

"Congrats girlie," Amanda says with a smile.

"Yeah," Evan says, whispering in her ear, "Congrats."

Kim shivers, "Thanks." She latches her eyes on the awards, trying to keep the eerie feeling she feels from taking her over.

* * *

Kim wakes up. She looks groggily around. She looks over to her left and right. She stands up, noticing she's in a dark ally. Her shoes are missing and her hair is messy. She's covered in dirt and grime. She feels the stinging sensation of cuts and scrapes all over her body. She looks down at her ripped dress, what she sees shocking her. Her hands are covered in blood. She racks her brain, trying to remember what happened. She can't remember a thing.

Out of fear, she runs down the ally, screaming for help. She runs into an apartment building, using a phone on the desk inside to call 911. The police picked her up and took her to the hospital, giving her some very upsetting news.

Someone slipped her a date-rape drug. The blood on her clothes was her own. And she was raped.


	18. Calm Before The Storm

**Hello everyone! I'm so, so so sorry that it's taken me forever to upload. I've FINALLY gotten over my pneumonia :D Now, this chapter is pretty much filler, but it's nice filler :D Next chapter, Kim finds out about Kyoya giving up the company. Oooooooh, It's going to be hectic. I love all my reviews and people whom have favorited my story and added me to your alerts :D thank you so much! You know how I'll be more grateful? More reviews!**

**I disclaim all but Kim. Though I'm planning to get the rights to Kyoya! :D**

* * *

Kyoya tries her phone again, getting nothing. Tamaki looks over, seeing his best friend fidget in his seat. "Kyoya," He asks, "Is everything alright?"

"I don't know," He says. "I don't know if it is or isn't."

Tamaki nods. He's never seen Kyoya so worried before. The pilot announces that they are beginning to land. Tamaki looks at his phone. He has texts from Honey and the twins wondering where he and Kyoya are. Tamaki simply types emergency, and leaves it at that. He's been getting replies non-stop. However, all he says is that it's being handled. Even Tamaki knows that this isn't a time to have everyone in panic mode.

Kyoya looks out the window, clouds are passing by, drifting without a care in the world. His fist tightens. Over and over in his mind, he hears himself over and over giving up the company. He doesn't regret his decision in the slightest. He just worked for so long and done so much only to have it ripped away from him. Not that it really mattered. He always in the back of his mind knew that the chances of him being the successor would be slim to none. His phone rings, he answers without looking at the caller. "Hello," He asks in an emotionless voice. In all honesty, he could care less about answering his phone. That is, until he heard who it was.

"Kyo," Kim's shaky voice says. Her breathing is calm, but irregular.

"Kim," He says, his eyes widen in shock. Tamaki gives him a shocked glance. "Are you ok," Kyoya asks.

"No," she says. "I… I'll tell you when you get here."

"Where are you?"

Her voice falls silent.

"Kim?"

"I'm here."

"Where are you?"

"I'm sick of coming here," She says, "I'm in the hospital."

"I'll be there soon."

"Ok," She says. He can hear the pain being held back in her voice. "I'm scared Kyo… please get here soon."

"I will."

"I love you. And I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I love you too."

))))

Three hours and fourty three minutes and 3 seconds pass. 13,383 second have passed since Kim has called Kyoya and she's starting to get worried. Kim reaches o her left, feeling for her stuffed elephant. However, much to her dismay, he isn't there. Kim sighs, she misses that thing.

The door opens and shows an officer. "Miss. Tyminski," He says in a gruff, gravely voice, "We are unable to find Evan Jinkins."

Kim nods, her heart pounding. "So," She asks in a voice barely above a whisper, "What's going to happen?"

"Well, we have enough evidence to bring him in," He says, "And we have a video showing…"

Kim nods, "So, I don't have to be in the trial?"

"No," He says, "You don't."

Kim nods, a sigh escapes her trembling lips. "Thank you," She says.

He nods, "I'll make sure he gets what's coming to him."

With that, he walks out the door. Kim just stares at the T.V., not really watching anything that's on. The second tick by, one by one. Minute by minute. Hour by hour.

Kim shivers, looking at her arms. They are red from the scrubbing and the hot water from her shower she took. She tried to wash every single thing about him off her. She feels used, like she's the scum of the Earth. No matter how many times she tells herself it isn't her fault, she can't help but thing about how disgusting she is. Her nails scratch at her arm, trying to make sure she can still feel anything at all.

The door opens to her left, but she doesn't look. She knows it's Kyoya. Something inside her just knows. Without a word, Kim simply shifts to the left, giving him some room.

He sits down, just looking at her. Finally, after what seems like ages, she looks at him. Her eyes are puffy and red. He notices the scratch marks on her arms and legs. Tears slip out of her eyes and onto her face. Kyoya takes her in his arms and, for the first time, she breaks down about what happened. She tells him watch happened to her and his arms around her just tighten. He listens, never saying anything. He just sits there, wiping away her tears and holding her 's grateful for that. She just wants someone to listen.

"I'm sorry," She says, once the tears have stopped.

"None of this is your fault," Kyoya says.

There was a knock at the door. Kim points, and Kyoya nods, getting up to get it. Tamaki smiles, waving his hand. The takes the other from behind his back. It's full of wonderful sunflowers. Kim grins,a fake grin, "Thanks," She says, taking the flowers. She sets them on her bedside table.

"Also," He says, reaching out the door, "I had a hitchhiker."

In his hands was the little stuffed elephant known as Ellie.

Kim smiles, her eyes lighting up. A real smile shining though her once lifeless eyes."How did you get him," she asks, hugging the elephant in her arms.

"Kyoya and I went to your hotel room and got all your stuff," Tamaki says. "Honey's family actually has a condo near here for us to stay."

"Which means we can expect the rest of the club anytime," Kyoya says.

Kim nods, "Well, the doctor said I'm free to leave, but if I rip my stitches open, I need to come back."

Kyoya nods, holding out a hand. Kim takes it, stepping to the cold ground in her bare feel. The hospital down reached her knees. She took a step towards him, her legs shaking a bit.

"Oh," Tamaki says, handing her a bag. "A change of clothes."

Kim nods, and with Kyoya's help, she gets to the bathroom. The two young men wait as Kim slips into her undergarments, a pair of black sweat pants, and a purple tank top. She slips her necklace on, kissing the rings. Once she leaves, Kyoya hands her his jacket. She puts it on, looking like a small child.

"I've got to talk to your doctor," Kyoya says, "See if there's anything he or she would like us to do."

Tamaki nods, "I'll escort her to the car." He pushes the wheelchair over.

"No," She says. "I am not going in a chair."

"You can't exactly walk," Tamaki says.

She looks over at Kyoya. "Does he not know the going home ritual?"

"There's a ritual?" Tamaki yells, "How many times have you been in here?"

"Too many," Kyoya answers for her. "She only leaves the hospital if you give her a piggy back ride."

Tamaki looks over at his friend, "Really?" He asks.

"Yes really," Kim says, crossing her arms.

Tamaki nods, turning and crouching. Kim hops on, bringing Ellie with her. "Kyo-"

"Flowers," He says, "I know. I'll get them."

"Daddy will make sure that my niece is take care of," Tamaki says while walking out the door.

Kim lays her chin on his shoulder. "What happened while I was gone," Kim asks, looking at the white depressing walls.

Tamaki sighs, "Kyoya doesn't want you to know so you don't worry."

"Kyoya doesn't want me to know a lot of things that I know," Kim points out, "So technically, it'll be nothing new."

"This will," He says, "I'm sorry, but he'll have to tell you this."

Kim sighs, "Normally you're the one telling everyone's secrets. Is it that bad?"

"It's… upsetting." Tamaki says, "Just let him tell you when he's ready, ok?"

"Ok," Kim says as they the doors open and Tamaki walks over to a nice new Camaro. Déjà vu. Tamaki opens one of the back doors. She manages to get off his back and slip into the car. She sits in the middle seat, bucking up her seat belt. She lays down, looking up at the roof of the car. Drowsiness sets in as her eyes start to get heavy. Tamaki takes the passenger seat just as Kim falls into a peaceful sleep for the first time in a while.

LLLLLLLLLL

Kim wakes up in a lavish, puffy bed. The black blanket was tucked all the way to her chin. She remembers coming here last night. She remembers Kyoya tucking her in. She remembers her goodnight kiss. She remembers looking at her clock. And then nothing. She wiggles out from under the blanket. She turns, standing up. Her legs wobble a bit, but she can walk so long as she doesn't move too fast. She walks into the bathroom and turns on the water. Steam begins to roll though out the room. Kim gets in. She washes herself again, scrubbing fiercely at her skin. Scrubbing over and over until her skin is red all over. But, no matter what, she still feels dirty and disgusting. Once she's done washing her hair, she slipped into another pair of sweats, dark gray, a bright blue tank top and a navy blue cashmere sweater that reached her lower thighs. Picking up her necklace, she kissed the rings and slips it on. She simply looked at her pale blonde hair and went back to her bag. She found some lime green hair dye. She put it in her hair, making sure she got all her hair. Then she puts on a shower cap.

She slips on some toe socks and goes down stairs. She smells some coffee, she smiles, running towards the kitchen area. She slides into the room, her eyes meeting the entire host club. "Good morning," She says with a smile, trying to be her happy self.

Honey smiles, running over, "Kimmie-chan, we were so worried! Are you alright?" He hugs her, squeezing with his entire little boy Lolita might.

"Thanks Homey," she says with a smile.

"Dying your hair," Kyoya asks.

"Lime green," She says, sitting at the bar that was right in front of the stove, where Haruhi was cooking. "How are you Haruhi? First time out the country?"

"It is," she says cooking some eggs. "I got dragged here by the two nitwits, but then I was ok with it when they told me it was for you."

Kim smiles, "Are they holding the cost over your head?"

She eyes Kyoya.

Kim sighs, "Kyoya, I'll take care of Haruhi's stay here, so there's no need for you to add it to her debt."

"Whatever you say Kim," he says, shutting his lab top. "How are you?" He says, walking and wrapping his arms around her. Partly to make her feel protected and the other half is to make sure she's alright.

"I'm… I don't know. I'm trying to just survive." She says, looking at the clock. "So in about half an hour I have to wash this out my hair," she says to herself.

Haruhi sets the eggs in front of Kim with a smile.

"Thank you," Kim says before hopping out her seat and hugging the host girl. Kim then opens the refrigerator then gets out the ketchup.

She returns to her seat while watching Tamaki and the twins argue over what Haruhi should wear today. Kim smiles at them, squirting the ketchup on her eggs. She knows it's odd to eat them this way, but her Mom use to do it, so she figured she'd do the same. As I eat the eggs, I listen to the rest of the club. Kyoya was seated next to me now at the bar, typing away once again. I glance over, seeing a lot of notes on things that, to be completely honest, bored me.

"He should wear this pink blouse," Tamaki says," It shows off her girlish figure!"

"You're her Dad," Hikaru says.

Kaoru finishes, "You shouldn't WANT her to show off her womanly figure."

"Or lack thereof," Hikaru states.

"Hey," Haruhi says.

"It's not our fault that you're less… endowed, then someone like… well, Kim for example," they say with a shrug.

"Leave me out of this," Kim says, shaking her head.

Kyoya nods, agreeing with Kim.

"What," Hikaru says.

"We just complemented your figure," Kaoru says.

Kyoya just gave them a look. They immediately stopped.

"Haruhi," Kim says, "Can you help me rinse out my hair?"

"Sure," she says.

"Yay," Tamaki says, "Now we can see California!"

Kim smiles as her and Haruhi goes to her bathroom to wash out the dye. Once it was all out, Kim blow dried it as Haruhi goes to change out of her clothes that are dirty from cooking. Kim switches her sweats for skinny jeans. She ties her shoes and puts her hair up in pigtails. She gets her cell, credit cards and what little of actual cash she had. She meets Haruhi outside of her room and go down the stairs.

Kyoya turns off his lab top, pushing his glasses up his nose. Tamaki gives him a look, one that only Kyoya can understand. It's a 'You-Have-To-Tell-Her-Soon' look. Kyoya nods, knowing he does. He just doesn't want to tell her after all this has happened. He'll wait a bit, for her own good.

Kim and Haruni come back down stairs, meeting with the rest of the host club. "Alright," Kim says, "I guess I'm showing you all Cali."

"Oh yes," Tamaki says, "Show us your once home!"

Kim nods, "Alright."

"Tomorrow we have to leave back for Japan early," Kyoya says, "so show them all you want to today."

Kim nods, "Aye aye, Captian!" She looks her arm into his, walking out the house. "No cars," She says, "We're going to walk!"

All but Mori, Kyoya and Haruhi begin to complain.

"If we're going to be in Cali," Kim says, "We gotta act like we're from Cali!"

Kim and Kyoya lead the way, Kim never venturing from his side and him never letting her from his side.

* * *

**Once again, thank you again for your patience. :D**


	19. The Storm Begins

**Here we are again! I'd like to thank you all for reading and reviewing. You all have no idea how much it brightens my day to see them! :D**

**The song used in this is 'How Do You Sleep' by Jesse McCartney.**

**Quote from Lord of the Rings: Return of the King.**

**I disclaim Kyoya, Tamaki, Haruhi, the devil twins, Mori, Honey and Fuyumi**

**Kim belongs to me :D So please, don't take with out asking.**

* * *

Kim was in a Tiffany & Co. store, looking at things that she could get Fuyumi. Kim likes to give people gifts out the blue. It makes her feel good. A long time ago, she got her a charm bracelet. And every once in a while, she'd send her charms for that bracelet and Fuyumi would thank her a million times. She browsed the charms, looking at them all. Kyoya was next to her, eyeing the rest of the hosts and they were looking all around at the 'American rich person's jewelry store'. Haruhi was eyeing a necklace, her eyes bulging at the price. She finally picked out a star charm with diamonds. Kim gracefully pulled the employee, whispering something in her ear.

Kyoya smiles, knowing exactly what she was doing, but didn't say anything.

Tamaki smiles, "These are so beautiful!"

Kim smiles, messing with the necklace Kyoya got her along with the rings upon it. "They are," Kim says, "It's my favorite jewelry store."

Once the employee rung her up, Kim paid for her purchases and walked out the store, stopping on the outside. She takes a box out of the bag, handing it to Haruhi.

The female host gives Kim a puzzled look, then opens the box. Her eyes widen, giving Kim a shocked look.

"You're Mom had one like that, right?" Kim asks, looking at the white gold chain with a pendent that had hope spelled out in diamonds.

Haruhi nods, "Kim… I can't-"

"No," Kim says, "You will. I won't take no. It means something to you. I like giving people things, it makes me feel better. So by accepting it, you're helping me." Kim gives her a smile, "And no, it won't be added to your debt."

Haruhi smiles, giving the petite girl a hug. She takes the necklace out the box, trying to put it on. "Hey, Sempi," she asks Tamaki, "Can you help me with this?"

"Sure," He says, blushing a deep red.

Kim smiles, beginning to talk down the street. They pass designer store after designer store, however, Kim is passing them all, walking up hill. Kim's hand reaches for Kyoya's and finds it instantly. She moves some of her green hair out her eyes, look at a little diner. "You guys," she says, "Lets grab dinner and then we can watch the sun set from the Golden Gate Bridge, ok?"

"Can I have cake?" Honey asks, "I'd love some cake after dinner, right Takashi?"

"Yeah," Mori says, shaking his head.

The twins nod, shrugging their shoulders.

Kim opens the door. "I use to come in here and write songs all the time," She brings her fingers to her lips, letting out a nice, even whistle.

A head pokes out from behind an employee's only door. The middle aged women smiles, "Well I'll be damned, if it ain't little Kimberly."

"Hey Geniveve," Kim says.

"So are ya eatin' or are ya waitin'?"

"Dinner would be lovely," Kim says nodding.

"I take it you want your usual," She says, taking out a pad of paper. "Who are these lovely young fellas?"

"This is my boyfriend, Kyoya, and our friends, Haruhi, Tamaki, Honey, Mori, Hikaru and Kaoru."

She nods, "Nice to meet ya."

"They're going to need a minute."

She nods, walking over and fixing Kim's drink. A Pepsi with little ice and come Cherry flavoring in it.

They look over the menu, seeing things like pancakes, steaks, ribs and so on. They all make up their mind and order. Kim stands, walking over to the juke box. She reaches into her pockets, finds a dollar and begins to flip through some songs. She picks two, and the moment she returns to her seat, her songs start to play. She smiles at Kyoya, as he takes a sip from his perfectly bitch black coffee.

The lyrics start, Kim sings a long for the chorus.

'_It's been about a year now_

_Ain't seen or heard from you_

_I been missing you crazy_

_How do you how do you sleep_

_I found a letter you wrote me_

_It still smells just like you_

_Damn those sweet memories_

_How do you how do you sleep how do you sleep?'_

Kim takes a sip of her drink, pointing at the twins, "You're mom should really put a store here."

"Why so?" They ask, giving her a questionable look.

"Tons of people are complaining that they love her designs, but ordering online internationally is too much of a hassle for them," Kim says, taking a napkin and looking around for a pen. Kyoya takes one out his pocket, handing it to her. Kim thanks him with a small kiss on the cheek.

They both look at each other, as if having a conversation.

"Supply and demand," Haruhi says, "They are demanding, so you need to supply."

Honey smiles, him and Mori are sitting at the bar, because the table could only fit six people. "It's simple economics, Hika-chan and Kao-chan."

Mori nods, agreeing with Honey.

Kim scribbles out a word, replacing it with another. She looks at what she already wrote. Once satisfied, she continues to scribble in her elegant, yet messy cursive writing.

Then, Geniveve came and gave them all their food. Kim smiles at her chocolate chip pancakes in the shape of Micky Mouse. Geniveve hands her a bottle of Hershey's chocolate syrup, "There you go darlin'" she says, giving Kim a smile. Kim douses her pancakes and Kyoya eats his…whatever it is. Kim can't exactly think of words to describe it, all she knew was it was spicy. The rest of the club finished their food before Kim did. She likes to savor these pancakes. Kyoya picks up the napkin with the lyric she was working on.

"Don't read it," Kim says, taking the small square.

The rest of the club stops and looks over. Kim never said no to Kyoya reading her lyrics before. Ever.

"Why," Kyoya asks, giving her and odd look.

"Because… it's just… I just don't want you to see it yet." She stammers, looking away.

Kyoya nods, "Alright, if that's what you want."

Kim nods, "It'll be more powerful when you hear it for the first time."

Once Kim finished the pancakes, she took her Pepsi to go and they were off to the bridge. Kim and Kyoya watched as the rest of the club was up to their crazy shenanigans. "I missed this city a lot," Kim says to Kyoya, "But now I miss Japan."

He let slip one of those rare smiles. "Well, we'll be back tomorrow," He says, "And I'm sure you're missing your apartment."

"Not really," Kim says, taking a sip. "I haven't lived in it long enough."

"It was for your safety."

"I know," Kim says, "maybe I should just hire a body guard."

"There's no need," Kyoya says, his glasses glinted in the light. "After all, my family has a police force."

"Oh lord," Kim says, "I should have expected this."

"Kimmie-chan!" Honey yells, "We're almost there!"

Kim starts to walk up the bridge. She made sure there won't be a breeze today, to make sure no one flew off the bridge. She lets go of Kyoya's hand, running ahead of everyone until she reached the middle of the bridge. She looked out at the bay, smiling. This was one of the places she spent the most time at. She got so use to traveling and always leaving, she never really set down roots. She knew that no matter how long she was going to be somewhere, she'd always leave and go somewhere else.

She looked back at her friends, a small smile on her face. Well, now, after all the friends, she's not going anywhere else.

* * *

Kim glanced at her phone. It was ringing. Kyoya gave her a puzzled look.

She shrugs, copying the words on the napkin to the notebook in which she writes all her lyrics in. Doodles also liked the pages, for every once in a while she'd get stuck. A shiver ran up her spine, causing her to let out a whimper as she tried to push back upsetting thoughts.

"It's ok," Kyoya says, sitting next to her. The rest of the host club is asleep. Kim couldn't sleep, and once Kyoya found her at 1 o'clock in the morning, he never left her.

Kim smiles, "'I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship, but it is not this day. An hour of woes and shattered shields, when the age of men comes crashing down! But it is not this day! This day we fight!'"

"Quoting J.R.R. Tolken," Kyoya asks.

"It's inspirational," She says, scribbling down a few more words. She brushed some of her lime colored hair out her face before setting the book down. She looked over at him, her gaze softening, "You should get some sleep."

"Not until you do as well," He says.

"But… I just can't."

"Then neither can I."

Kim let out a huff of air, pouting. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be fine," he says. "You're more important than sleep anyways."

Kim shrugs, looking and seeing that she has one new voice mail. She opens her phone, pressing the speed dial to the voice mail box. She listened to the message once. No emotion on her face. She listened to it again, and then a third time. "Kyoya," Kim says.

"Yes?"

"I got a call from Fuyumi."

"I can explain," He simply says.

"You gave up your chance at the company?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"My father wanted me to choose between you and it. Owning the company would mean nothing if I didn't have you to enjoy it with."

Kim holds back tears, "But you worked so hard!"

"I know."

"And you gave it all up?"

Kyoya just nods.

For the rest of the night, she couldn't speak. She just sat there, tears running down her face. All Kyoya ever wanted was that company, and now she ruined it. He wouldn't shed tears over it, he wouldn't even get upset, so Kim made sure to do that for him.


	20. Blackmail and Purple Paint

**I am so, so sorry you guys. I had a family emergency and that took me out of commission for a while. I'm not going to be able to update as much still, but I'm trying. I know you all will understand. I hope this is enough to hold you over, because it's mostly filler...**

**Anyways, thank you all for reading, and it'll make me smile if you review! I really need smiles right about now...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Host Club, however, I do own Kim. So be kind, rewind... I mean, don't steal :)**

* * *

Kim stands in the rather large room trying to remain calm. She has her now back to blonde hair pinned behind her face, so everyone can her how serious she finds this particular matter. Today, she traded in her jeans with the holes for some black slacks and her usual t-shirt with a vest and blazer. Taking a deep breath, she opens the door, and walks in to see the face of Kyoya's father.

"Hello, sir," She says in a calm, even voice, "I believe we have to talk."

Kyoya looks at his watch, then to the door and back at the watch again. He sighs, typing up a plan for this week at the host club. He glances up at each member of the club. Tamaki is sitting at some tables with a huge circle of clients around him. Haruhi is trying to fight off the twins, for they are trying to make her do some ridiculous task. Honey and Mori were over by the windows. Honey eating cake while Mori watched protectively.

The door opens, and some footsteps are heard.

"Kimmie-chan," Honey yells, hopping over the table and running over to her. Kyoya turns to look at her, his face instantly riddled with a puzzled expression.

Haruhi gives her an odd look as well, "Well, you look…"

"Businesslike? Respectable?" She asks, nodding, "Yeah, about that… I'll tell you all why when the club time is over."

She kicks off her heels, sitting on Kyoya's desk. She smiles at him, then begins to rub at the eye shadow over her eye.

"There is a bathroom down the hall to help you with that," He says, smiling up at her.

She pouts, "But if I did that, it would go against my stubborn nature."

"And it would be just blasphemous if you did that," Kyoya says, sarcasm bleeding through.

"Exactly," She says with a smile, "Now you see what I'm talking about."

Hikaru and Kaoru glace at one another, thinking the same thing. Kim looks… presentable, which is odd. Her sence of style could hardly be called style at all. They walk over, giving her curious looks.

Kim looks over, seeing the twins eye her. "What," she asks, partly afraid of the answer.

"You actually look," Kaoru says, looking for a word.

"Decent," Hikaru says, with Kaoru nodding in approval at the word.

"Gee," Kim says, rolling her eyes, "Thanks a bunch." She takes out her phone, using the camera to see how much eye shadow she had left.

"Normally you look like you stepped out of an 80's horror movie," they say, shrugging.

Kim smiles, "Well, I do love those!"

"Ew," They say, sharing the same look of revolt. "But why?"

"Because people like the two of you find them tacky."

Tamaki claps, "Well, ladies, the time has come and gone and now, the club must end for the day."

"Awww," a few girls say, pouting.

"But we'll see you all Monday, right?" Honey asks.

Kyoya shakes his head, "Monday we're going to be playing commoner games in the lawn because 'Daddy' wanted to."

Tamaki smiles, "Momma!"

"He was saying it sarcastically, Tamaki," Kim says, smiling in triumph over her victory over the now completely gone makeup.

Tamaki loses his smile, "Oh…"

All the hosts escort the ladies out, with their gentleman charm and their perfect smiles. Kim watches, smiling as she sneaks into a back room to change into something more comfy. By the time she returns in her shorts and tank top, they were looking at her as she entered. She skips over, sitting once again on the desk.

"Where were you today Kimmie-chan?" Honey asks, "Takashi and I were really worried! Right, Takashi?"

"Right."

"I was having a chat with Mr. Ootori," She says, using her phone to put on more black eyeliner, but nothing more.

Kyoya looks over from his computer, "Why?"

"I proved that I could be respectful in a business society," She says, "That and, I actually uncovered something that could possibly ruin him."

"Blackmail?" Tamaki asks, "But you're far too sweet to blackmail someone!"

"Not when what they are doing is fucking wrong," Kim mutters.

"What are you blackmailing him with?" Mori asks.

Kim blinks, "Wow, that's the most you've ever said to me at one time!"

"Don't avoid the question," Hikaru said.

"That is not of you all's concern… well, except Kyoya's."

Kyoya sighs, "So, what happened?"

"He made it so that you still have a shot at the company."

"I chose you over the company Kim."

"I know," she says with a smile, "but I can't stand to see all your hard work go down the drain."

Kyoya just gives her a look. A look that she knows means 'we'll talk of this later'.

Kim smiles, "So, what are we going to do! I've been stuck in a bored stuffy office ALL DAY! I need something," She says, hopping of the desk, "To doooo!" she says as she does a cartwheel.

"I have a ton of homework," Haruhi says.

"Don't you Kimmie-chan?" Honey asks from Mori's shoulders.

"Nope," She says, "I'm a drop out."

"Daughter never finished school," Tamaki screeches, "We've failed, Mama!"

Kim shrugs, "I didn't see the point of it in America. They teach things that I've already studied on my own free time."

"But what about things that don't interest you," Haruhi asks.

"The only thing that doesn't is math and I'm better off without Trigonometry," Kim says, "So, seriously, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know," Tamaki says, "What would you do?"

Kyoya sighed, knowing this won't turn out well.

Haruhi sighs, sitting on a bench. She looks down, seeing all of the blow up obstacles and cover. Some fake trees and shrubs are down there as well. Paint decorated the surface of them. She took out a note book and her text book. She might as well make this time useful.

Kyoya sat next to Haruhi, leaning back with his hands in his pockets. Just a few moments earlier, having convinced Tamaki that he didn't need to play. Haruhi just walked out, leaving Tamaki an emotional wreck for thirty seconds. When Tamaki tried to make him say, he said that someone needed to take care of their 'daughter'.

So it was the Twins, Honey, Mori, Tamaki and Kim standing in protective gear and suits. Kim waved towards the stands. Kyoya smirks, waving back.

"Alright," Kim says, "Team! We are what stands in between us and the end of the world!"

"The world won't end if we lose," Hikaru says.

"Shush," Kim says, "Just pretend we are, ok?"

"Alright," Kaoru says, "Whatever you say, crazy."

"Thanks for the complement!"

"Perhaps a speech will motivate them, general!" Tamaki says.

"Speech, speech!" Honey cheers.

"Ummm… 'Nothing can stop the man with the right mental attitude from achieving his goal; nothing on earth can help the man with the wrong mental attitude'!"

"Tomas Jefferson," Kyoya yells down.

"Oi," Kim says, "No comment from the peanut gallery!" She nods, "Alright, one more quote… hmmm… 'The greatest results in life are usually attained by simple means and the exercise of ordinary qualities. These may for the most part be summed in these two: common-sense and perseverance," Kim turns towards the stands and yells, "And yes, it was by Owen Feltham!"

Up in the stands, Kyoya simply smiled.

"Alright, now everyone, get behind some cover, the match will start soon!" Kim says hopping behind some cover.

Honey and Mori hide together, over towards Kim's right. Tamaki hid next to Kim, and the Twins hid somewhere Kim couldn't see. A buzzer alarms, telling everyone the match started. This match was a fun for all. There was a mechanism in the suit that counts how many times you get hit. The team with a smaller number wins.

"The eye of the tiger," Kim sings to herself. She pops up, shooting her paint gun and hitting one man twice. Purple paint covered their chest.

Honey runs out from his over to the right, hitting two in the legs and ducks behind a cover right in front of Kim's.

Kim leaves her cover, running and hitting two. However, someone hits her on her left hit twice, neon green paint covering it. She ambushes one guy, hitting him three times, and getting hit twice in the chest. She flips over a cover and ducks behind it. She can hear Tamaki screeching, followed by how he hit one. Kim looks over, seeing Mori hit three guys twice each with the blue paint in his gun. The twins both have neon orange, and it seems like they are doing good. Kim shoots one guy in the back, making him stumble and to have Tamaki cover him in his gold paint. Kim gives him a thumbs up, then motions for him to find some cover. Kim feels a couple hitting her back, making her wince in pain. She turns, shooting the guys mask. "Sorry," She calls, dashing and climbing up one of the fake trees.

She gets comfy, shooting a guy trying to sneak up on Tamaki. "Call of Duty style," she says to herself with a grin. Honey has pale pink, the exact color of he's beloved bunny, usa-chan. That pink was all over the place, especially on the other team.

Kim hits the other team members, leaving them dazed and confused as to where the shot came from. Kim continues to shoot at people from her tree. Once the clock was counting down the final minute, they found her. Three of the six members of the other team were shooting at her. Kim managed to dodge most of them, getting hit in the back, sending shooting pain down her spine. Landing on her knees, she knows even with the knee pads, she'll have ducks behind some cover, popping up to shoot a few more times. The time counts down, and then it begins to buzz.

Everyone stands, meeting over towards the middle and shook hands. Once they all take off their helmets, they go into the lobby to see who won. Kim sees that their team won by 23 hits. Honey hit the most people, followed by Mori, then Kim. Tamaki took up the read in that one, only hitting people about 17 times. Kim was the least hit, with only being hit seven times.

"Good game," Kim says, waving.

They all say the same and everyone changes out of their gear and back into their normal clothes.

"That was interesting," Kyoya says.

Haruhi shrugs, "Seems too painful to me."

"Oh," Kim says, "It is. But I'm good with pain."

"We should be getting home," Haruhi says, looking at the sun setting.

Kim nods, stretching. She stifles a yawn, then skips to Kyoya. Instantly, their hands find one another. "I'm tired now Kyo," She says.

"I figured you would be," He says.

"So, where am I staying now?"

"At your apartment, with Fuyumi, because she wanted to see you."

"Yay," Kim says, yawning again. Kim looks over at Kyoya, holding her arms out. He sighs, picking her up. She yawned one last time, rubbing her eyes. Kyoya walks to his limo while the rest of the hyperactive host club went their separate way. Kim was asleep before she was even in the car.

* * *

**Ohhh, what could she be blackmailing? Hmmm... Well, ya'll will just have to wait and see! Hope you enjoyed. And please, review! thanks for reading!**


	21. Bittersweet

**I am so, so sorry this took such a long time. I just was taking a writers class... I hope it helps! Also, later on, I shall be implying that there will be a lemon, but I'm not going to actually write it. HOWEVER, if you are interested in writing a one shot with the lemon in it, just message me about it. I'll love over what you've written and see who I think will not only capture the feeling of it, but Kim's personality as well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. If I did, Kyoya would be all mine! :}**

* * *

It was a normal day at Ouran. All the host's opened up the club while Kim is one her way to the private school. She just had an interview, talking about some of the songs she's working and giving some hints about songs she just sold to some artists. She steps off the bus, turning and waving at the driver with a sincere smile. She smiles at the school while walking into the doors. She holds the notebook in one hand while running the fingers of her other softly against the wall while dancing to the beat of the music thumping in her ears. Kim hops of the steps, two at a time. She does a spin, and then opens the door to the third music room while pulling out the ear buds out.

The look on all the girl's faces we're priceless. She smiles, clicking the heels of her black flats together. Unlike all the girls, Haruhi being the exception, of course, Kim doesn't wear designers. She wears 'commoner clothing'. Not that she cares. The other girls wouldn't care either, if it wasn't for two facts. The first being the manner of which she decided she would wear the clothes. Today she was wearing a light blue demin short shorts, a bright neon green tank top with a see though lace tunic over it along with rainbow above the knee stockings. She has on a pair of aviator sunglasses on her face, because it was now her favorite season, spring. Her bring orange hair in a very messy bun and she had a pen stick in it, one that can change colors, because she like spontaneity. As always, she wears the staple of her wardrobe, the necklace Kyoya gave her with the two rings.

The second reason being because, over all of them, the classy aristocratic females of Ouran, Kyoya chose this real life rainbow bright. Kim simply shrugs off their stares, walking by and sitting on The Shadow King's desk. She gives him a smile, pulling off her sunglasses. He simply gives her a nod, as he gets back to concentrating on estimating the cost of tomorrow's club activities.

"I thought you all were going to be outside today," Kim says, swinging her legs back and forth.

"Honey-Sempi woke up with a headache today, so he stayed home. Mori stayed with him as well, and they don't want us to have the outdoor day without them," Kyoya says, copying something into his black book.

"Honey begged, right," Kim says with a smile.

Kyoya simply nods, a smirk on his face. Kim just hops of the desk, moving over to a table near the window and opens her notebook, scribbling. She puts in one ear bud, dancing a bit in her chair. Today was pretty quiet for the host club. For once, Kim was thankful for the quiet. She doodles a bit on the paper next to the lyrics. She draws a feather before thinking of the next line of the song. The song she's working on now it actually for a show popular in her home country called 'Glee'. Kim saw it once. Everyone that knew her in the U.S. told her it screams her, however, she just doesn't like it. She doodles again, this time an apple, only the color was draining out the apple down the side of the page.

The hosts close the club for today, and Kim helps with the clean up. She washes out the tea cups and Haruhi dries them.

"Are you ok," she asks.

Kim nods, "Just interviews take a lot out of me. I don't exactly like to do them. At all."

"Why?"

"Because I'm in the public eye and everyone passes judgment on me," she says, dunking a tea pot in the soapy water.

"Is it them passing the judgment," Haruhi says as she dries a cup, "Or it is you passing it upon yourself?"

"How can I not pass it on myself if it's all I hear," Kim mumbles.

The honor student hears this and simply smiles, "That's all you're letting yourself hear."

Kim thinks for a moment. "I'm just sick of people telling my I'm not a respectable woman in society. That Kyoya deserves better."

"He deserves what and who he wants, and he wants you."

"I know he does," Kim says, "I just… oh I don't even know anymore."

"Just don't let those rich bastards get you down," Haruhi says, "You are you and that's all Kyoya wants you to be, nothing more."

"Thanks, Haruhi," Kim says, giving her a smile.

The host returns one of her own. "It was awkward missing you for most of the club," She admits, "You've become just a part of us."

"Oh lord," Kim says, "I already have one crazy family, now I'm part of another?"

Haruhi chuckles, "We'll… they are a bit crazy."

Kim nods, drying her hands walks out the back room. She looks out, seeing Tamaki, Kyoya and the twins in their normal clothes.

"We'll see you tomorrow," the twins say, linking arms and hoping out the door, waving to the rest the entire time."

Tamaki smiles at Kyoya, "Just remember what I said, ok?"

Kyoya nods, moving his glasses up his nose.

"Haruhi, would you like a ride home," Tamaki asks.

Haruhi thinks for a bit, "Sure, but can we go to the grocery store? I've got to pick up a few things."

"Go to a commoner's store?" Tamaki's eyes lit up, "Or course we can, come on! Let daddy take you to the store!"

Tamaki takes her and running out the room with Haruhi following behind, looking like she regrets this already.

Kim giggles at the two. She can see just how amazing they are for each other. She just wishes that they would see it too. Kim looks up, "So, what now Kyo?"

Kyoya picks up his school bag, his black book, textbooks and lab top in it. "I'm taking you somewhere," He says, taking her hand in his.

Kim looks at him, confusion making its way on her face, "Where?"

"You'll see," he says, once they reach the outside.

Kim just nods, waiting patiently. As they walked, she pointed at clouds, seeing shapes. She gave them some names, as if they were people.

"That one looks like Tamaki, when he's moping in the corner," Kim says pointing.

Kyoya couldn't help but chuckle at her observation.

Kyoya turned her down another street, pointing ahead. She looks over, a smile emerging to her face. He took her to the park that she would always run to.

They walk over, Kim immediately dropping her notebook and pen on the ground. Kyoya slips them into his bag, then goes to meet her.

Kim smiles, swinging back and forth on the swing. She points to the swing next to hers. He nods, sitting in it, but not swinging like she is. She soars, laughing for the first time all day. She then jumps of the swing once it's at its highest, landing on her own two feet. "Ta da," she says, bowing a bit. Kyoya just smiles as she returns to her swing.

"So what's been bothering you," he asks.

"People," Kim mutters. "I'm apparently not lady-like enough for you. But Haruhi and I talked and I'm feeling a lot better. I just hate hearing it over and over and over."

"Then don't listen," Kyoya simple says, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes.

"Tired?"

"Very," He says.

"Mind too busy to sleep?"

"You too?"

"Yeah."

They sit there in silence, watching the sky above them turn from a blue to a pale orange. Neither speak, they simply sit in comfortable silence until they leave.

* * *

A couple of days pass as Kim sits on Kyoya's couch. They've both been busy and the last time they've seen each other was at the park. Kim has been doing nothing but work and Kyoya had his hands tied with the club and school work. She asked if she could upload the pictures she took from South Carolina. She flips thought the pictures, smiling as she she's the one she took of her mother's grave. She posted those all onto her web site.

Kim shuts his computer, looking up. She goes up the stairs to find that Kyoya simply went back to sleep. She sighs, walking over and poking him in the ribs a few times. "Kyo," She says, "It's eleven."

He grunts.

"Don't make me have to jump on the bed," Kim threatens.

Seconds pass as Kim counts down to a minute. Kyoya doesn't move at all.

"Alright," she says, "But you forced this upon yourself." She takes a running start, hops on his bead and keeps jumping. "Wake up sleepy head," Kim begins to chant. Each time she hops, she puts more force into the jump. Kyoya moves the blanket just as Kim touches the bed, making her slip and fall on to the bed with an 'oof'.

His arms snake around her waist, pulling her to him. "Let me sleep please," He says, resting his chin softly on her shoulder.

"But, it's almost noon," Kim says.

"You're point being?"

"I'm bored."

"Then you'll be bored to sleep."

"Kyoya."

"Just one more hour."

"… Alright."

Kyoya pulls her closer to him, "Thank you."

"Welcome you're."

For the next hour, Kim drifts in and out of sleep. Her thoughts going in every direction, avoiding all the horrible ones and thinking about work. Kim pokes his arm, "Wakey."

He wakes up, nodding before letting her go and stretching a bit. "First time I've slept in for a while," He says.

"I know," Kim says, rubbing her eyes. "Now, I'm bored."

"Well," he says, "Let me take a shower and then we'll figure out something for you to do," He says, getting up. "You go and get yourself something to eat."

Kim nods, hopping up. She gives him a hug before sliding down the side of the stairs. She goes into the kitchen. The entire Ootori house is empty, leaving Kim to feel very alone. She opens the fridge, finding it pretty empty. She frowns, sighing. They'll just have to go get something to eat.

She takes out a soda from the fridge, cracking it open as she waits patiently for Kyoya. Taking a sip, she walks up the stairs, back into his room. She steals his jacket, putting it on. Sitting on the couch, she takes another sip, humming to herself while turning on the T.V. with the remote. She turns the channel, finding some sort of game show.

Kyoya comes out the bathroom half an hour later, his hair damp and fully clothed. Kim smiles up at him, turning back to the T.V. A painting pops onto the screen, the question is who painted it.

"Salvador Dali," Kim and Kyoya say at the same time. Kim grins at him as he gives her a heartfelt smile.

Hopping up, Kim hugs him. Kyoya wraps his arms about his petite girlfriend. She gives him a light kiss, hearing his cell phone go off.

"Yes Tamaki," Kyoya ways, a hint of annoyance in his voice. A frantic yelling begins screeching from the other side. "Slow down idiot, I can't understand you," Kyoya says, listening as the flamboyant blonde slows his speaking. Kyoya's eyes widen, "We'll be there in five minutes."

"Food," Kim says.

"Ten minutes," Kyoya corrects himself, snapping his phone shut. "Apparently," He starts, "someone broke into the Suoh second estate and completely demolished all your stuff still there looking for you."

"Fuck," Kim mutters, holding back tears. "Will it ever end?"

* * *

**Review please :)**


	22. Authors Note: Need Some Good Reads?

**Hello**

**I thought that I'd put together a little recommendation list of great Kyoya fan fics. If you've read them, that's awesome, if not, check them out, these are amazing**

1 - _Half Bloods and Half Wits_ by The Irish Baroness  
All Lady Sonomi Sinclair wanted was to meet her birth father. She was NOT prepared for her princely brother, his colorful Host Club, and his fortune... which she's been named to inherit! Above all, she was NOT prepared... to fall in love.

**(The Irish Baroness just started to post more chapters again, so give her some encouragement on her wonderful story!)**

2 - _Disappearing Act_ by MissaSolemnis  
Kyouya Ootori. The proud third son of Yoshio Ootori. The proud vice president of Ouran High school Host club. A proud, intelligent man, only to be humbled by... love? Have a little patience, a few more chapters to go. R&R's will be very much appreciated.

**(If you love Ouran, you'll ADORE this one!)**

3 – _Chrysanthemum_ by peterpauper (there is a sequel)  
Everything we've gone through and everything we've accomplished can never be explained in words. KyoyaxOC

(Breathtaking!)

4 – _Anthem of Angles_ by Kuramasredredrose (There's a sequel to this one too)  
Tamaki's cousin comes to Ouran after leaving France. Kyouya starts to fall for her and she starts to fall for him. What will Tamaki's reaction be? KyouyaxOC

**(A favorite of mine :D)**

5 – _Just A Theory_ by Aspendragon  
Taking a job as a janitor meant I would be able to attend one of the most elite high schools in Japan! Besides cleaning urinals and picking up after others, I saw no downfalls - until I had to clean the third music room. Kyouya X OC

**(A unique idea executed really well!)**

**I hope you all like my recommendations :D I believe most of these can be found on my favorite's list. If not I can always send you a link. Oh, and, please, don't tell them I did this. all I want to do is share stories, not put attention on me. :) **


	23. Sadness Will Sear Her Soul

**I'm very late updating, and I'm very sorry. This are just... not well. :/ Oh well. My offer for the lemon One Shot still stands, just saying. :) Oh, and i'm very close to making 100 reviews, and I'd love to crack it, so, it would make me very happy if you'd review! If you do, you'll get the host of your choice to be your sex sla- I mean hostag- I mean... friend :D So, I may not be able to update as much as I'd like, but just know I have not and won't abandon this story.**

**Once again, I own nothing but Kim, her father, mother and all that yada yada.**

* * *

The three teens stand in a completely empty room of the Suoh estate. Kyoya glaring at Tamaki, while the blonde simply looks at the empty room with concern while pulling at his pajamas.

"Um," Kim says, "Tamaki."

"Yes," He says, looking at her.

"I sent people to get her stuff, you complete moron," Kyoya says, his eye twitching a bit.

Kim simply erupts into a fit of giggles as the two begin their back and forth banter.

"But Momma, I was only worried for our little one!"

"Tamaki, you fool, I TOLD you they we're coming to get her stuff today!"

"Well… I forgot."

"That doesn't surprise me."

"Awww, Momma, you don't mean that!"

"I can assure you, Daddy, I fully mean it."

Tamaki throws an arm around the giggling female, "Make Kyoya be nice! I was only worried for you!"

"Kyo," Kim says, looking at him.

The youngest Ootori simply pinches the bridge of his nose, a sigh escaping his lips. "Alright," He says, looking at her smiling face.

"Can we go get some food now, please?" She says, putting her hands over her stomach, "I'm REALLY hungry, and my tummy is talking to me."

"It is," Tamaki asks, a shocked expression graces his features.

"Yes," She says, patting her stomach, "It's saying 'FEED ME NOW! RWAR!'"

"That's incredible," Tamaki says, with wide eyes, looking at her stomach in complete shock.

"She's being facetious," Kyoya mutters, sending Tamaki a cold glare.

Kim simply smiles, turning and walking towards the door. Looking over her shoulder, she smiles at the pair, "Come on, I really am hungry and I'll refuse to eat if you two don't come with me."

Tamaki runs out the room, saying something about hurrying and getting dressed.

"He's such a damn moron," Kyoya says as Kim walks beside him down the hall.

"Aw, Kyo," She says, shrugging, "He was only concerned."

"I know."

"Isn't it better to be concerned and say something rather than not be concerned at all?"

"Yes."

"Then I don't see what the problem is here," she says, putting her hands into the pockets of Kyoya's jacket that she decided she wanted to wear.

"Well, no one can argue with THAT logic," Kyoya ways, sarcasm dripping from every word.

Kim simply flicks him and sticks her tongue out at him.

Tamaki opens his door and slides out in front of the pair. "Ok," he says as he finishes buckling his belt, "I'm ready."

"Yay," Kim says, smiling at him.

"Where would the both of you like to go," Kyoya says as they walk out the front door.

"I have a place in mind," Kim says, pulling them both by their arms to the car.

* * *

"It's so beautiful here," Tamaki says, "And this is a commoner's place, you say?"

Kim nods, looking at the indoor river like thing they have inside. The rest of the place is very soothing as well. Soft piano music is playing in the background and the place is decorated in a forest theme. "They make amazing tea, as well as cookies."

"Cookies, I want a cookie!"

Kim nods, "After dinner."

Kyoya simply lays back in his chair, rubbing his eyes. He places his glasses back on, leaning on his hand to keep himself up.

Tamaki gives him a weird look, "Mommy tired."

"No," He says, "I'm-"

"He's very tired," Kim says, giving him a soft glare.

Tamaki frowns, "Kyoya, I know it's hard right now, but you have to sleep."

"I've tried. I've gotten some sleep earlier, I'll be fine."

Before Tamaki can open his mouth, a woman comes over and starts to take their order.

"I'll be right back with your order," She says, giving Tamaki a wink.

Tamaki nodded, but didn't do his host-flirting back. He eyed his best friend in concern. "Kyoya," He says, becoming serious, "Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm completely fine."

"Liar," Kim says, "You're not eating well, you're grumpy… er that usual, you're not sleeping… You're not ok."

"I'm just worried about you."

Tamaki shakes his head, "It's not just that, is it?"

"Yes, it is."

"No, it isn't," Tamaki says, "You think we can't see it, but something is bothering you. For someone who prides themselves for being hard to read, everyone is reading you loud and clear."

The waitress walks up, setting their tea down. She pulls out a pad of paper and a pen, "So, have to decided what you'd like?"

Tamaki orders something he thinks looks appetizing. Kim get's some fried rice, with some chicken.

"I'm not-" Kyoya starts.

"He'll have these spicy things," Kim says, pointing to the menu.

"Kim," Kyoya says in a serious tone.

"Kyoya, if you don't eat, I'm going to take your millionaire ass and make change."

Tamaki gives her a quizzical look, confused at her choice of words.

"It means she'll kick my ass," Kyoya explains, sighing.

"Ohhh," He says, smiling once more.

The waitress giggles at the trio of friends.

"Fine," He says looking up towards the ceiling.

"I'm sorry," Kim says, "I just care. Can't help it."

"You could."

"Do you want me to?"

"No."

"Exactly," She says, "So hush it and enjoy this time."

"Alright," He says, giving her his most convincing host smile. She shakes her head, sighing.

"So," Tamaki says, "I was thinking that sometime later this week we'd do a Caribbean theme for the club!"

"I should assume this will cost a fortune," He says, pushing up his glasses.

Kim simply gives him a sad look, but doesn't say a word for the rest of the meal.

* * *

Kim opens her front door, shutting it and locking it behind her. Kyoya was going to go do some things at home and then come back over to stay the night. She sets her keys on the counter of the kitchen and gets some water. She walks into her room, setting the water down on the bed side table. She quickly changes into her pajamas, her eyes sparkling as she thinks about Kyoya. Tears slip down her face as she sits on her bed. She takes a pillow, hugging it to herself and begins to cry loudly. She feels as if she is causing all his problems. She knows that the news of him losing his chance at the company is killing him. But she also knows he's very worried about her.

She lets go, and cries freely. She hates that he's going through all this. If she was strong, she'd solve the problem, she'd leave again, and then he'll have this chance back, he'll sleep better, and eat more.

She just can't let go of him. She couldn't take not being able to see him.

She hugs the pillow, tighter, screaming out in pain, in anguish. The pain feeling as if it was searing her soul. She throws the pillow, screaming out as she continues to cry. It hits the wall, sending something to the ground and breaking. The door opens as Kim sits there, hugging herself and crying still.

"Kim."

She looks up, seeing Kyoya. He walks over, picking up the frame from off the floor. He looks at the picture of her mom, the glass shattered. He sets the picture on the dresser as he sets over the broken glass. He looks at her. She's in old sweat pants and a horrible t-shirt with mascara running down her face along with her tears.

He sits next to her, looking into her pale blue eyes that look like storms of sadness. "Why didn't you tell me you felt this bad?"

"I didn't want you to know."

"Why not," he asks, taking her hand.

She looks in her lap, "You're already not eating much, almost never sleeping… I just didn't want it to get worse."

"It won't."

"I just…" she sighs, putting her hands in her fading orange hair and pulling, "I hate seeing you like this Kyoya! I hate it, I despise it! Why won't you just eat? Or sleep? Seeing you like this hurts more than ANYTHING my father has ever done to me!"

Kyoya took off his glasses rubbed his eyes. Then, he looks at her straight in the face. His dark eyes showing a bit of anger, and a lot of concern and love, "When how do you think I feel? You never sleep anymore either, nor do you eat. You just mess around and take a few bites and leave it. I'm worried about you, yes, but even more so now that you're never eating or sleeping."

Kim looks at herself. She has dropped a bit of weight; she feels her side and notices that her rips are showing. She tears up, looking at him. "I'm sorry…" she says.

"Don't be," He says, "Just, please, start taking better care of yourself."

"I will," she says, tears falling again.

Kyoya pulls her into his arms, hugging her as she cried. "I'm sorry," she says quietly.

"It's fine," he says, giving her a light kiss on the top of her head. "Don't worry about me," he says, "I'm handling everything."

"I can help."

"I know," He says, "I just have to do this myself." He lets go of her, going and getting her pillow from across the room. "Let's get some sleep."

Kim nods, "Alright… and Kyo?"

"Yes?"

"Tamaki is right," she says, "you're easy to read."

"Only to the two of you."

"I know," she says, "He's really worried about you."

"You as well."

"I know."

"come on," He says, getting back over to her, "Sleep."

She nods, pulling the covers over her.

"Sleepy night, Kyo."

"Sleepy night, Kim."

* * *

**Please review! :D I'd be ecstatic if you do!**


	24. In Your Arms, I'm Home

**Hello my lovely readers! I'm so sorry for taking so long, but I just couldn't seem to put this together just right. That and life is being a bitch at the moment. But, I hope you all love this part. Last chance for the lemon offer here, also. So, if you'd life to write a lemon featuring Kyoya and Kim, just send me a message and, once you write it, send it to me in an e-mail and let me read over it. If I approve, you can put it on your Fanfic account and I'll tell everyone it's there! Capiche? Also, please review! i'd love to crack 100, and I know a lot of people read this story. It would really help the next part come out faster ;D It's motivation for me. So please.**

**I do not own the song or the characters other than Kim and a few others. They all belong to their respected owners :)**

* * *

"'The trouble with poet is how do you know it's deceased, try the priest,'" Kim sings to herself as she mops her kitchen floor. She smiles down at her work, letting out a content sigh. She walks and puts the mop on the deck outside. She walks in, pours her bucket of water down the sink before finally resting on her couch. She smiles, curling up and grapping a book.

However, it wasn't even a second before someone begins to beat down the door.

"Ugh," Kim says, walking over to it. She swings it open, looking out. Tamaki simply smiles at her, then pulling her out the door.

"Tamaki," She says, "where are we going?"

"Daddy has decided that we are all going to visit a festival in Haruhi's neighborhood today," He says, pulling her again.

"Can I go get dressed first," The petite girl asks, "I just finished cleaning and I'm all dirty!"

"Oh," He says, stopping, "Of course! Daddy will wait here!"

Kim simply rolls her eyes and walks back into her apartment.

Kyoya raises an eyebrow at his girlfriend, "Hello."

Kim smiles, tugging at her hair, "Different, huh? I got bored with just one color… so I decided to do chunks of different ones."

"It certainly fits you," He says, putting his arm around her shoulders.

She just grinned, looking around, "So, does Haruhi know we're coming?"

"Not at all," The twins say, grinning.

"I hope Haru-chan is surprised," Honey says, bouncing in his seat.

"Yeah," Mori replies.

Kim simply rests back, taking her MP3 player from her pocket. She puts in the earbuds and becomes lost into the music.

Tamaki gives Kyoya a look.

"She's fine," He says, looking down at her.

Tamaki frowns, "But-"

"Just let her have some fun," He says, "Without having to be thinking about all that."

"What are you two talking about," Hikaru says.

Kaoru nods, "Seems pretty suspicious…"

"Yeah, is Kimmie-chan going to be OK," Honey asks, with Mori nodding.

Kyoya simply looks at them, "That is nothing of concern for right now."

They shrug.

"We're here!"

"Calm down, Mitskuni."

The small brunette looks at the limo, letting out a sigh.

"Is that the host club," her father questions.

"Unfortunately," She mutters.

Ranka simply smiles, "They're not that bad."

"I know," She says, "Not bad at all, actually."

"Oh," Kim says, looking around, "This is awesome!"

In a local park, the neighborhood got together and set up some food, drink, and dessert stands (all free), and there was speakers playing the top music around the world today from an online radio service. In the trees there are white Christmas lights. They we're not on yet, however, seeing as how the sun was setting soon, Kim expected they would be turned on soon. Small children were running around, water balloons and guns in the hands as they pretended to be in a war with each other.

A couple people around commented on how good looking the host club was or how odd looking Kim was. She was wearing shorts that showed the pockets at the bottom pared with a rainbow tank with a zebra print pattern. Of course, her necklace was at its place around her neck. She wore a pair of black flats, not wanting to feel the pain of heels today. But that wasn't what everyone was looking at. It was her hair. Which just so happened to have a plethora of colors, including hot pink, baby blue, fuchsia and purple.

The second Haruhi sees her hair, she laughs.

"You like," Kim asks, spinning in a circle.

"It suits you."

Kim smiles, looking around, "this is fun! Do you think those little kids will let me join their war?"

"You could ask," Haruhi suggests.

This suggestion makes her eyes sparkle in delight as she runs off to find the children. Honey went off to go see if any of the stands have cake. The twins disappeared from sight the second they arrived. Kyoya was sitting on a bench, looking around the small commoner celebration.

Tamaki smiles, "I'm going to go get something to eat. You want anything Kyoya?"

"If there's any coffee…"

"I understand."

Kim shrieks, a water balloon hitting her back. She looks over and shoots her attacker, the boy laughing as the ice cold water hits him. Another water balloon hits Kim in the back of the head, making her whole head soaked. Kyoya lets a small smile slip to his face as he watches her chase down the second attacker. A cup appears in his vision, steaming hot coffee filling his sense of smell. He takes the cup, nodding thanks to his blonde best friend.

"She looks like she's having fun," Tamaki says, eating some cotton candy.

Kyoya takes a sip of his drink, and looks over at him, "She is."

"How bad is the situation getting, Kyoya?"

"Her father can't be found." Kyoya takes a gulp of the coffee. It burns as it goes down, but he doesn't care. "Nothing I do, no one I hire to find him, nothing works. I don't understand how he can be dodging everything I send at him."

"Is that all," A new voice can be heard.

Kyoya smirks, knowing the voice. "No," He says, answering the female host.

"Is there anything I can help with," Ranka asks, over hearing the conversation. "I don't know everything, but…"

A smirk appears on the Shadow King's face, "I'm not sure anymore."

"Not sure," Haruhi says, repeating him.

Kyoya just shrugs, takes another long sip. "I don't know what else to do," He states, for the first time in his life. "I want nothing more than for him to be locked away and for her to be safe, and it seems like all my efforts just end empty handed. It's frustrating."

"It normally is when you feel as if you can't help someone you care for," Ranka says, "but that doesn't mean you aren't really helping her."

He takes the last few sips, finishing off the coffee.

Kim wasn't in his sight. He glanced all over, looking for her. A few moments later, he instantly knew. He knew the second someone popped a water balloon over his head. Ice cold water hit his head, soaking his hair. The top of his shirt was now also wet. He, however, simply just took off his glasses, whipping them off and looking over his shoulder. A grinning, soaking wet Kim stood there, waving at him. Kyoya just smirks and shakes his head at her. "The war over so soon," He asks as Kim walks around the bench.

"For now," She replies, "Their mom's called them to eat."

He nods, standing. He eyes the second balloon in her hand. "Kim," He warns.

Kim sends it flying, hitting him right in the chest. She smiles, running over and hiding behind Tamaki, who, as of this moment was oblivious that she was using him as a human shield.

"Haruhi, this is such a lovely commoner celebration," He says, smiling and looking around. The lights are now on, seeing as now sunlight kept disappearing.

"Tamaki-sempi," she says, trying to warn the host king.

"What is it, Haruhi?"

"Take a step left," she says.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

He does, and a balloon flys past him, hitting Kim in the stomach.

"No fair, Haruhi," Kim says, pouting.

Kyoya smirks, pushing his glasses up.

Kim glances at him, looking at the blue balloon in his right hand. Then she glances over at the bin holding water balloons. She slips off her shoes, and sprints for it. Kyoya launched one at her, only to hit Hikaru instead.

"Hey," He says, looking at Kyoya.

Kim slides, stopping next to the bin. She grabs one, looking up, only to have Kyoya bust another one above her head.

"No fair," she says, setting the one in her hand in the bin.

"You attacked me first."

"'All's fair in love and war,'" Kim replies, smiling.

Kyoya smirks, knowing what she's doing, "'but I wasn't in the war.'"

"I know."

He gives her a small smile. Kim grins, looping her arm with his.

Haruhi smiles, watching the two.

"Thank you for making sure Daddy was safe," Tamaki says, smiling.

"No problem," she says smiling.

Tamaki blushed, looking at Haruhi.

Kim takes a small little bite of ice cream, dancing in her seat. "Yummy," she says, looking over at Kyoya. "Coffee?"

"I have to get some work done for the club tonight," He says, "I was planning on doing it today, but Tamaki decided to drag me here instead."

"It's not that bad," she says, pointing at his coffee.

He hands her the cup. "I know," he says as she takes a sip and hands him back his cup.

"Hmm… minty coco chippy ice cream and coffee taste weird together," she says.

He simply smiles, closes his eyes and leans back.

"Are you tired," she asks, before taking another bite.

"Would you believe me if I said no," He asks.

"No."

"Then yes, I am."

"I can do the work for you," she says, taking another bite and, again, dancing in her seat.

"You hate things like that," He says, taking another sip.

"But I love you, and you need rest," Kim points out.

Kyoya just smiles, letting out a calm breath. They sit in a comfortable silence. For the first time in a few weeks, they are truly calm, truly peaceful. They let go of their worries, just for a moment. Kim finishes her ice cream, and throws it into the trash can next to her. She hums along with the song, rocking back and forth absentmindedly. Kyoya watches her as she becomes lost in thought. Out of her lip escape a few lines from the song she was humming.

_"When the moon fell in love with the sun  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night_

_When the sun found the moon_  
_She was drinking tea in a garden_  
_Under the green umbrella trees_  
_In the middle of summer."_

Kyoya takes her hand, pulling her to her feet. He places his hands on her waist and she smiles, putting her on his shoulders.

_'When the moon found the sun_  
_He looked like he was barely hanging on_  
_But her eyes saved his life_  
_In the middle of summer (summer)_

_In the middle of summer_  
_All was golden in the sky_  
_All was golden when the day met the night_  
_Summer_  
_All was golden in the sky_  
_All was golden when the day met the night_  
_Summer, summer, summer, summer_  
_Golden when the day met the night_

_So he said, "Would it be all right_  
_If we just sat and talked for a little while_  
_If in exchange for your time_  
_I give you this smile?"_

_So she said, "That's okay_  
_As long as you can make a promise_  
_Not to break my little heart_  
_Or leave me all alone in the summer."'_

Kim smiles up at Kyoya, singing the songs. Everyone else's attention was on something or someone else, except for Ranka, who just smiled at the pair. This moment was theirs; it was for them and no one else. Kyoya loved her voice, the way it sounded and seem to sooth him even when he's furious. No one else had the power to do so, no one but her, and she knew this. It was one of the infinite reasons as to why he loves her.

'_Well he was just hanging around  
Then he fell in love  
And he didn't know how  
But he couldn't get out  
Just hanging around  
Then he fell in love_

_In the middle of summer_  
_All was golden in the sky_  
_All was golden when the day met the night_  
_Summer_  
_All was golden in the sky_  
_All was golden when the day met the night_  
_Summer, summer, summer, summer_

_When the moon fell in love with the sun_  
_All was golden in the sky_  
_All was golden when the day met the night_

_Summer, summer, summer, summer_  
_In the middle of summer, summer, summer, summer_  
_The middle of summer, summer, summer, summer_  
_The middle of summer, summer, summer, summer_  
_In the middle of...'_

Kim hugged Kyoya once she stopped singing and smiled to herself. She felt at peace when he was close to her. She felt happy, even though the world seems to fall beneath her feet, as long as Kyoya was there for her, there was nothing in the world that could ruin that happiness. Kyoya's arms wrapped themselves around her. She felt protected, loved… she felt at home.

* * *

**Review please! it would really help me at this time in my life. Caio! :D**


	25. Fear

**This one is SUPER short, and I'm sorry for it :/ I've been stuck at a hard place in my life and that's why I haven't posted in a while. I'm so, so sorry. Oh, and Aurora-16, are you still going to post the lemon?**

**While I couldn't post, I was still reading fic, because that's all my phone allows me to do. There's an amazing one called Glory by Pendemonium and I highly suggest it. It bulled on my heart strings, it did :' It's a KyoyaxOC one 3 I love those. Once again, don't say anything about me suggesting these fic to you all. Just thank me by reviewing Pendemoniun's fic, alright? :)**

**Onward!**

* * *

Kim smiles to herself the second she woke the next morning. She didn't have any work to do at all, nor does she have to clean her apartment. She stretches while she quickly gets out of bed and speeds into the shower. Quickly, she washes and jumps out. Looking at herself in the mirror, she quickly dries her hair with a hair dryer and adds a tad of make up to her face. She got dressed quicker than she ever thought possible. A t-shirt with Rainbow Dash on it and some jean shorts. She finished off with her glitter heels.

She slips her necklace on and gets to the kitchen. She puts her ipod in the radio that plays it puts it on shuffle.

A knock comes from her door and her eyes light up. She walks as fast as she can over to the door and opens it, seeing Kyoya standing there. She throws herself into his arms.

"Good morning to you too," He says.

She smiles, "So, that are we going to do today?"

"I don't exactly have anything planned."

She nods, returning to her table to finish off her cereal. "Today, so many years ago, we met."

"That we did," He says, sitting in the chair across from her.

Kim smiles, finishing off her cereal with a slurp. As she walk over to the sink, rinsing her bowl out while humming to the song that was playing. Once she was done rinsing, she spins in her spot, the slides over to the table again.

"You're ridiculous," He says with a small smile.

"You're just mad I've got the moves like Jagger," She says, referencing the song that was playing.

This earns a small chuckle from him. She spins and slides over to where he is, and he grabs her arms and pulls her in his lap.

"Man," She says, "You threw off my groove!"

"What groove?"

"Oh," Kim says, "That's cold."

"That's not eve real dancing."

"Ballroom dancing isn't the only dancing there is."

"It should be."

"What," She says, "Would you rather I did the Vietnamese Tango?"

"Vietnamese waltz," Kyoya corrects.

"Whatever it is," She says, rolling her eyes.

"I could teach you," He says.

Kim laughs, "I'm not graceful enough for that." She gets up and tries to do a graceful, girly spin. She trips, and grabs onto the bar to keep herself steady.

Kyoya nods, "I'm starting to believe you're right about that."

She nods, "I'm better off just making a fool of myself with my not-ballroom dances."

He just smiles as he watches her dance once again in a ridiculous fashion. She sings along with the music, as she normally does. Kyoya stands, catching her hand, and spins her, then, with one arms behind her back, dips her, his eyes locking with hers. His lips meet hers for a brief second before getting her to stand straight again.

"Perhaps ballroom dancing isn't that bad," Kim says, a small blush on her face.

Kim looks up at the night sky, a smile on her face. Kyoya left a while ago and Kim was just sitting on a bench, looking at the sky. In her bag as a notebook with a song she was writing. She has a chocolate shake in her hands and she stands looking around her. It was about one in the morning and Kim couldn't sleep, no matter how hard she tries.

She stands, looking at the night sky once more before beginning to walk home. She's done this a few days in a row now. Sleep seems to have forsaken her for now.

She gets a chill, and she look behind her. A mysterious person is following her. Kim bites her lip, walking quicker. She walks past a few people, dodging them. Then, someone grabs her and pulls her into an alley. Her milkshake leaves her hand and falls to the ground, soon her back does as well. She takes a deep breath, about to scream her heart out, only to have her mouth covered up.

A pair of eyes glares into hers as the smirk she fears appears to his face.

"Hello, daughter."


	26. Emotionless

**Hello all! So, these next parts are... sad. I hope you enjoy them... or, not in this case, since it is sad... yeah.**

**EVERYONE should read the lemon of Kyoya and Kim that Aurora-16 did. It's MAGNIFICENT! It's called Stubborn Love! :D**

**Also, I'm trying to crank these out faster, so I'm sorry if it is taking a while. Please forgive me.**

**I disclaim.**

**(Also, has anyone else but me fallen in love with the new Korean Vocaloid SeeU?)**

* * *

Kim loves horror movies. She loves the feeling of knowing nothing can hurt you and still get frightened by the gore and murders on the screen. The way her heart races after seeing flicks like The Ring and others like it.

This, however, was real. The real fear that can turn her blood cold in a matter of seconds. There was no other feeling the world Kim hated more that true, genuine fear.

She couldn't see anything at all. Her eyes were covered by something thick and tied around her head. She can tell she was in the back of a moving car and it was speeding down a road. The only thing she could smell was the stench of alcohol. It burned her house and was strong enough to make her eyes water. Her hands we're tied behind her back with rope which started to cut into her skin.

If there was ever a time to pray, this was it. But Kim couldn't bring herself to do so. Fear turned her mind into a frantic, chaotic mess. She couldn't function, it was hard to breathe and keep her mind focused on anything. However, her basic instincts kicked, in, especially the one for survival.

The car stopped suddenly, Kim hears the doors open up front and slam shut fast. The door to her left opens and she was dragged out by her hair. It hurt her, but she just bit her lip and ignored the pain. By now, she was good at ignoring pain.

A door opens and shuts as whoever the person is leads her down the long hallway. They turned left and right so many times, Kim couldn't count. Left, right, left, left, right, left, right, right… wasn't it? It all seemed like a labyrinth to her.

The person taking her stopped at a door, it takes the person a few minutes, but the door was finally unlocked and the latch on the outside undone. The second they enter, she's thrown down onto the cement floor. Her breath hitched, but still speaking. The person begins to untie her blindfold.

"Been a long time Kim," A voice says in her ear. Her heart stops as she keeps her eyes shut, not wanting to accept what has happened.

"Do you realize the kind of trouble you've gotten me in back home," He asks, giving her a kiss on the cheek. She flinches away from him.

"Open your eyes," He says.

She still keeps them closed.

"Open them," He says, "Or I'll kill your lover boy. What his name… Ootori?"

Her lip trembles as she opens them and looks directly into the face of Evan. His ice blue eyes are just as cold as the last time she's seen him.

"Good girl," He says, "How, you better keep looking at me, or I'll make sure Ootori never sees the light of day again."

* * *

The club closed for the day and Kyoya looks at his watch. Kim promised she'd be here for the club today.

"Where is she," Honey asks, looking over at the Vice President.

"I'm not sure," He says, taking out his phone and calling her. "Straight to voice mail."

"She could be home," Haruhi says, "Perhaps we should see her?"

"Pipe down," Hikaru says, "Watching t.v!"

"You two devils! A member of our family is missing," Tamaki screeches.

"We're just watching the news," Kaoru says.

"You two should take this more seriously," Tamaki says as Kyoya glances over at the t.v.

"Shut up," He tells them, looking at the screen.

"Last night, there was a spotting of a kidnapping and it seems that no one can find the girl who was taken," The news anchor says, "You two saw this happen, correct?"

The woman nods, "My husband and I did."

"Can you describe the girl?"

"She was rather small," the man says, "Shorts, glitter heels… and a t-shirt with one of those 'my little ponies' on it."

"She had hair out of this world too," The woman says, "About… four or five different colors."

Kyoya stared at the t.v., his blood running cold. He pulls out his phone and starts to try and track her down immediately.

Honey cries, "She's going to be ok, right?"

Mori nods. The twins look down. No members of the club expected this. The normally happy bunch were all cared for the life of a person they considered family.

* * *

"_An hour? A day? A week? How long have I been here," _Kim wonders to herself. She's been offered food, but she didn't eat. She no longer felt fear. She felt no emotion for the moment. She wondered if this is where she'll live her entire life. If she'll die here.

Water drips from the ceiling, Kim just puts her hand so she can catch the drops. Her turns to look at it, but the pain told her not to move. The bite mark was still bloody and bruising a bit.

Her mind wanders to the hosts, to Kyoya. For the first time in her life, she doesn't believe he'd be able to find her. She can't feel optimistic about it. She just has to accept that this is her fate and this is how it'll be. Being Evan's slut, living in a room with only a mattress, and being tortured by her father. Her stomach rumbles with hunger, but she just ignores it. She feels empty, like there was no soul left in her body.

Like there's nothing to live for anymore.

The door opens, creaking. Kim doesn't even lift her head to see who it is. Evan pulls her up, the water that dropped in her hand dripping down her fingers onto the floor.

"Good," He says, "You're not fighting back."

He kisses her lips, but it doesn't feel the same. There wasn't love in them. Just lust and hunger for more. Kim closes her eyes and imagines she's in another world as she does what he wants with her. It's easier to deal with it that way.

It seemed like days before he left. Kim covered herself with the blanket. If she could feel anything, she'd feel disgusted and violated. But 'feeling' left her long ago.

* * *

Kyoya's hands are in his hair as he tries to think of what to do. He can't find her. He can't find her father. He can't help her. He can't.

Never before has it hurt so much that he can't do something. He takes off his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose. He fights so hard to not just break down. Breaking down won't help her right now. He has to stay strong. For the club, so they stay strong as well, and for her, to find her.

Never before has it been harder for him to be strong.

* * *

Her father is looking at her with a wicked grin. A serrated knife in his right hand as he looks at her with those devil eyes.

"Do whatever you want," Kim says, her voice void of all emotion. "I don't care anymore."

"Given up, have we," He asks, his grin widening. "It won't be nearly as fun anymore," He says, "I like to hear you scream."

She says nothing as he drags the blade horizontally down her lower arm. She just stares at his eyes, not flinching t all.

"Your mother screamed too," He says.

Kims eyes widen, "She… she killed herself."

"No," He says, "That's what you made yourself believe. Truth is, I did exactly what I did to her, to you. Her screams were amazing. They echoed though these very halls, it's like ecstasy."

"You're a monster," Kim says.

He grins, moving so his face is right in front of hers, "And damn proud."


	27. Cataclysm

**Well, there's only about two of so more chapters after this. Sequel? Maybe. **

**So, I really want to hit 100 reviews before the end. It would mean the world to me. I mean, the WORLD to me. Also, don't forget the one shot **** Aurora-16 did featuring Kim! I suggest reading it, it's amazing :D**

******Here it is, you all... don't kill me, ok?**

* * *

Kim lets out smooth, even breaths as she watches the moth circle the light. She thinks about the plan she has for today. It's been what she believes is a week since she's been here. Every day, at what they say is 7 PM, they take her to go shower. Two days ago, Kim noticed that they all leave the room unattended, but one. Evan, who, being the sick and twisted person he is, watches her.

Kim closes her eyes, letting out a confident breath. Today, she will escape. She's planned this almost flawlessly. It will work… it has to.

The door opens and Evan smirks down at her. He grabs her hand, pulling her up to him. "Hello baby," He says in her ear, kissing her neck Kim just stood there, emotionless.

"You see," He says, "Is this so bad?" He kisses her lips, "You would have saved yourself so much trouble if you would have just been willing the first time."

Kim says nothing, just closing her eyes.

He pulls at her hair, "Right?"

Kim nods, tears coming to her eyes. Just a little longer… that's all.

"Come on," He says, yanking at her arm, "It's time for your shower."

Evan leads Kim down the halls. It's a left, and then a right, down a long hallway, then a right, though a door on the right, then left. It's right near the exit…

Evan shoves her into the room, "Hurry up, you haven't got all day."

Kim walks under the shower, taking off her clothes quickly, trying to ignore Evan's eyes scanning her. The water is freezing, making her shiver. Kim quickly washes her hair, which now is faded quite a bit. She begins to scrub her body…

Evan walks over, taking the soap from her. "Here," He says, "Let me get your back."

Kim shivers, feeling his hands on her. Kim turns around, and gives him a smirk.

"What are-" he begins. Only, Kim takes his hair in her hands and smashes his head against the wall. He starts to fight, but she manages to do it again. There's blood running down the wall from his head and her hand. She looks at her hand, seeing some cuts from their fighting. She can also tell her fingers are broken. She ignores it, taking a towel and wrapping it around herself.

She peeks open the door, looking around. She sees someone walking down the hall, but enters another room on the hall. She catches a glance of bag and bags of powder… drugs? She doesn't hear anyone else, she cautiously opens the door.

She shivers… it's so cold in here. She knows it's colder outside, but she walks over to the front desk that has the keys for the door. She ducks behind the desk, hearing a door open. She quickly slides under the desk, hiding under it and praying no one sits at it.

"What do you mean someone bought this place," She hears her father say.

A man walks around the desk, opening its drawer. Kim's heart pounds, her eyes wide with fear. She remains silent.

"Just that," a man says, "Someone bought this place… a toy company, I believe."

"Then what are we going to do," Her father says, "We have enough heroin here to put us all away for life, not to mention my daughter…"

"We'll have to move places," He says, "It'll take them about two weeks to begin moving things here."

"Move where," Her day yells.

"We'll discuss this at the meeting we're about to have," The man says, taking a file out the drawer and shutting it.

"Alright," He says, following each other down the long hallway.

Once she hears the door shut, she moves from under the desk. She takes the key, and unlocks the door. She replaces the keys exactly where she got them, seeing a few coins in the drawer. She takes them… perhaps she'll find a pay phone. She takes the coat and put it on over the towel. It was thin, and didn't do much for the cold, but it helped a bit. Kim opens the door, feeling the cold air hit her wet skin. She pulls the towel closer, holding to warms herself a little. She locks the door behind her; Kim glances up, seeing the number 27. She commits this to memory and quickly runs out of sight.

She hides behind a crate. She was at the shipping yard this entire time. She takes a few breaths, trying to calm herself. She knows they'll find Evan soon, so she has to go fast.

Kim sneaks around, avoiding people on watch. She doesn't know if they work for her father or not, so she cannot take the risk. She peeks around, seeing one coming her way. She gets close to the metal crate… it's freezing against her skin. She walks slowly the other direction, still against the crate. Her foot hits an empty beer bottle.

"Who's there," The man calls, shining his light towards where she's hiding. She quickly, but silently, runs around and hides behind one about 10 feet away. As the man continues to look, Kim sneaks her way out of the shipping yard and into the streets. She runs. Her bare feet cold against the side walk, her hair dripping water into her eyes. In her hand, the change is clutched tightly.

She sees a pay phone, and runs quickly towards it.

TTT

Kyoya had his head in his hands, looking though everything he's gathered. These people were good at hiding their tracks, damn good. The rest of the hosts were spending their time trying to help him, which he is thankful for.

His cell phone rings. Other times he would just ignore it, but something told him to pick up this time. "Hello?"

"Kyoya," Kim says, her teeth chattering. Kim surprises herself, wondering how her voice still works "Kyoya? Is it really you?"

"Kim," He says, sitting up straight. "Where are you?"

Tamaki looks over, everyone's attention focused on him.

"I'm at a pay phone near the harbor," she says. "They kept me at a warehouse with the number 27 on it… they're doing so many horrible things Kyo."

"Kim," He says, "I'm coming to get you. Just find a safe place to hide, alright? It's almost over."

"Ok…" She says, "Please hurry… I'm so scared and cold…"

"I will," He says, "I love you, Kim."

"I love you too," She says. Kyoya can hear voices yelling on the other side. "They're coming… please hurry!"

The line goes dead. Kyoya shuts his phone, running out the door. The club running after him.

TTT

Kim hides in between some bushes, hearing all the people looking for her.

"Find her," Evan yells, "I'll make sure she pays! The little bitch!"

Kim closes her eyes, tears running down. She doesn't know how long she's hidden there, of how long they've been looking, but it feels like forever. She shakes her head, praying that Kyoya hurries. She tries to sneak out of the hiding spot, only her leg causes the bush to shake.

A hand reaches in, grapping her by the hair. Evan pulls her out, a grin on his face. Kim keeps the towel around herself under the coat.

"Found you," He says, grinning.

"No," she says, "Please, don't do this!"

He grins, "Sorry, baby, I have to."

"Put. Her. Down."

Kim's eyes widen, looking over and seeing Kyoya and Tamaki. Kyoya has a look of outright rage on his face. The rest of the club getting the police.

"I wouldn't come any further if I was you," He says, pulling a gun out from his coat.

"No," Kim begs, "Please, don't!"

"Shut up," Evan says, throwing her to the ground.

"Kim," Kyoya says, taking a step.

A shot rings out. Kim's eyes widen as she sees Kyoya fall to his knees. He looks up, holding his shoulder. Blood coming though his fingers. Tamaki kneels, putting a hand on Kyoya's back.

"Kyoya," Kim yells, tears falling. Without thinking, she jumps up, tackling Evan to the ground. Kim tries to turn the gun on him, as he tries to do the same. Another shot sounds, grazing Kim's arms. She doesn't stop. She finally wins the gun, pointing it at him.

"Get the fuck away from me," She says, looking at him.

"Kim," He says, "There's no-"

"Get. Away. From me."

He sits up, making it looks as if he's making away from him. He takes a hidden knife and get's Kim in the guts. Before the pain sets in, Kim shoots.

Kim sits there, looking down at Evan until there's red and blue flashing lights around them. She glares at his lifeless eyes. The rest of the club gets out of the cars, looking at the scene with wide eyes. Everyone is crying, even Mori. Haruhi shakes her head, "No… no…"

Kim feels someone's hands on her shoulder. She drops the gun, her hand going to her stab wound.

"Kim," She hears Kyoya say, "Don't you are leave me."

Kim smiles, "I wouldn't try to."

"Please," He says, "I couldn't take it if you did…"

Kim smiles up. Her vision getting fuzzy as tears begin to run from her eyes. "I'm sorry, Kyoya," She says, "I think my luck is up… one person can only beat death so many times…" Kim's body stops moving, as if lifeless. A paramedic moves Kyoya out the way, getting to her.

Kyoya just closes his eyes. He feels Tamaki put a hand on his shoulder. Kyoya looks at him, shaking his head. And, for the first time the club as ever seen, their almighty shadow king broke down in a fit of sobs.

* * *

**Will she survive? Will Kyoya be ok? How about the host club? Find out in the next part :D and please review! Thanks, you guys, for the favorites and the reviews!**


	28. Remember Me

**Second to last chapter. I cried writing this. I hope you all like it.**

**Here's what Kim's journal looks like, just so you know. (If it does't work, go to druidchickz on Deviantart and it's her Tree Journal)**

**.net/fs71/i/2011/065/b/e/tree_journal_by_**

**Enjoy. And know that, no matter what happens, their story lives on forever, if you would like it to. (Could that be a hint of a sequel? Maybe... :D )**

* * *

"_Many of us spend our whole lives running from feeling with the mistaken belief that you cannot bear the pain. But you have already borne the pain. What you have not done is feel all you are beyond the pain." – Saint Bartholomew_

When a person becomes accustom to pain, it's either one of two reasons. They have either become use to it or they cannot let it go. Some say pain is a necessity to grow as a person, to become who you truly are. There's the pain you cause to yourself and the pain caused by others hurting you. Either one hurts deep down. Sometimes, you never truly get over it.

Perhaps that's true… but Kyoya always thought there was another type of pain… the pain you feel when someone who you love with your entire body, mind and soul is hurting and there is absolutely nothing you can do about it.

He sits in the waiting room, his head in his hands. He was taken away from her the moment they got there so they can treat him. He hasn't seen her since then. He was terrified to find out what was going to happen to her. He can't imagine what it would be like without her. He refuses to. His mother had a hand on his back, tears coming from her eyes. The entire club was there as well. The happy bunch was lacking their joy.

Everyone was quiet. No one said a single word. No one looked each other in the eyes. Kyoya stands, looking down at his mom, "I'm going to get some fresh air," Tamaki goes to stand, "Alone." Tamaki nods, sitting back down. Next to him was Haruhi, small little sob coming from her. Tamaki put and arm around her, comforting her.

Kyoya looks away from his, his heart aching at the sight. He walks outside, feeling the cool rain against his skin. He leans against the building, looking forward. He's fighting back so many feelings right now. He wants to be scared, angry, sad, depressed, upset… every negative feeling. He just can't handle all that right now. Not with Kim in so much danger…

"Ootori," A police officer says.

"Yes," He says, standing up straight.

"This was found at the warehouse," He says, handing over a tote bag, "Is it Kim's?"

"Yes," He says, "It is."

"It's not evidence," he says, handing it over, "You're free to return it to her."

"Thank you," He says, taking the bag from him.

"I hope that she's ok," He says, "That bastard got what he deserved."

Kyoya just nods. The man leaves him, Kyoya looks inside the bag, seeing her songbook. He opens it, seeing the page she had marked. His curiosity got the better of him in that moment. In the corner of the page, it says 'For Momma'. He can tell it wasn't finished, but he read it anyways.

'_Sunny days seem to hurt the most  
I wear the pain like a heavy coat  
I feel you everywhere I go  
I see your smile, I see your face  
I hear you laughin' in the rain  
Still can't believe you're gone._

It ain't fair you died too young  
Like a story that had just begun  
But death tore the pages all away  
God knows how I miss you  
All the hell that I been through  
Just knowin' no one could take your place  
Sometimes I wonder  
Who you'd be today.

Would you see the world, would you chase your dreams  
Settle down with a family  
I wonder what would you name your babies  
Somedays the sky's so blue  
I feel like I can talk to you  
And I know it might sound crazy.

It ain't fair you died too young  
Like a story that had just begun  
But death tore the pages all away  
God knows how I miss you  
All the hell that I been through  
Just knowin' no one could take your place  
Sometimes I wonder  
Who you'd be today.'

Kyoya closes his eyes, looking down at the pages. He flips and reads some she hasn't shown him. Every fiber of her being was in these pages and he knew it, and he felt a bit better just knowing that.

Page after page, he read all that she wrote in her neat yet awkward cursive. She never did write the lower case B's right, and he's sometimes pick on her about it. It's funny, how some of the smallest things that happen between two people, someone remembers. On the very front page, right below her name as the person it belonged to, it had a small little saying that make Kyoya smile a bit.

'_Lord I feel so small some times in this big ol' place  
Yeah I know there are more important things, but  
Don't forget to remember me.'_

He just stares at it for a little while. She always told Kyoya that… 'Don't forget to remember me.' And he never did, because he knows that she's terrified of being forgotten by the people that means the most to her. She already was forgotten by so many who have come and gone, but never Kyoya. He couldn't forget her if he tried, and he never has.

Kyoya find her pen, opening her book once more and writing something in it. Be smiles down, a bittersweet smile. He hoped she'd get to see it, one day. He stands before putting her book back in her bag. He walks back into the hospital, rubbing the water off his glasses. His shoulder hurt him a bit, but he simply ignores it. It's nothing compared to the internal pain.

He walks up, seeing a doctor. He runs the rest of the way, everyone look over at him. Kyoya looks up the middle Ootori, his brother Makoyo, his breath caught in his throat.

"It took a while," He says, "But she's stabilized. The knife got nothing but a major artery. She'll be fine in a few days. She has to stay here for at least three days, just to make sure it's healing properly."

"Thank God," Kyoya's mother says, tears coming from her eyes. Haruhi cries out of happiness, hugging onto Tamaki. The twins are tearing up, nodding at the news. Honey was hugging onto Mori, who looked relieved as well.

No one felt as relieved as Kyoya. There are no words he could ever use to describe how relieved he feels.

"She's asking for you," Makoto says, looking at his younger brother. "Normally, we wouldn't let anyone see her just yet. But I'm sure given the circumstance…"

"Thank you," Kyoya says, looking up, "Room?"

"4301," He says, with a small smile.

Kyoya ran as fast as he could. It seemed like years for him to reach her door. She stops in the door way. Kim looks up, seeing him. A small smile comes to her lips, "Hey."

Kyoya walk in, dropping her bag in the chair. She didn't have time to say anything else, because Kyoya took her face in his hands and kissed her. "I was so scared," He says looking in her eyes.

She nods, tears coming to her eyes. She moves over, painfully, but makes enough room for him to sit with her. She looks up at him, her face completely serious. "Do you think we see something, when we die?"

Kyoya shakes his head, "Honestly? No. Why?"

"I honestly thought I was going to die," She confesses, looking up at him. "And… I think I did… for a little bit. It was… I'm not sure. Perhaps it was just the pain drugs, but I saw wonderful things. I was in a field of irises, but only one was colored… and it was in the hands of my mom." She looks down at her hands, "She didn't killer herself, Kyoya… Da-… that monster did it. He deserves to rot in hell for what he did to her… what he did to me."

Kyoya nods, staying quite.

"She was as beautiful as I remember," she says, tears coming to her eyes, "And she told me… to choose either life or death." Kim looked out the window, "For a moment, all I could think about was the pain… how I wanted it to end… I was about to chose to stay dead." She wipes away her tears, "But I knew I couldn't be so selfish… That if did choose that, I'd regret it, that I would miss you so, so much."

"So," She says, taking one of his hands, "I… I choose you. Because I was so scared that if I passed away…"

"I'd forget you," He guesses.

"Yes," She says, looking up. Tears come from her eyes as she looks into his.

Kyoya wipes away the tears, "I could never forget you, Kim."

She nods, hugging him. Kim cries, holding him close. She breaks down about all that happened, all that she had to endure. For hours, they sat there. Kyoya never left her side at all, and Kim was thankful for that.

Once Kim fell asleep, Kyoya was told that he had to leave, but he could come back tomorrow. He then went out to tell everyone how she was. His mother took her in her arms, crying tears of joy.

Though no one saw it, but as they left, he let out some of joy as well.

_'...Fight for the only thing she knew that was good enough, noble enough, powerful enough to be worth risking everything. **Love**.'_

_-Fallen by Lauren Kate_


	29. The End

**Here we are. I won't keep you here long, I'll talk about stuff at the bottom and what not.**

**I disclaim everything but Kim and a few others.**

* * *

Kim stood in front of her mirror at her apartment, looking at her reflection. The stitched in her stomach were out, and all that was left was yet another scar on her body. She looks in her own eyes, trying not to focus on her thoughts.

She was finally one hundred percent safe from him… from them. It was bittersweet. She lets go of her shirt, letting it fall over her stomach. She looks down, her blood running cold. For a few seconds, all she saw on her hands was blood. She tries to wipe it away on her shirt, but it wasn't coming off. She blinks, seeing her normal, bloodless hands.

Safety, yes… but at what cost?

She looks in her own eyes, "This is nothing to feel bad about," she says to her reflection. "His blood is on his own hands, it's his fault. You had no other choice." In her icy eyes, she sees doubt, "It was either him, or you… he did unspeakable things to you. He deserved worse."

She looks down at her own hands, seeing no blood, just her own small, dainty fingers. She nods, turning and walking to her closet. She was going over to Kyoya's today, so he had to get dressed in something other than pajamas. It was getting colder and colder by the day, so she ended up wearing a black tank top with silver swirls under cashmere hooded sweater, which had nothing to keep it closed. She wore dark blue jeans and some converse. She decided against make up and put her shoulder length hair into a pony tail. Right now her hair was normal, wanting it to be her pale blonde for once. Around her neck was her necklace, where it belongs.

Once she was done, she takes a Pepsi, and Kim walks out her apartment and into the elevator. Walking quickly, she gets into her car and cranks it up, sparing no time to wait for the heater to warm before she starts to back up. Her radio was off, for once. She just didn't feel like listening to music. She hasn't really, since what happened.

After a bit, she pulls into the Ootori drive way, sitting there with her head against the wheel. "It'll be fine," She tells herself, "It'll be ok."

She looks up, taking a deep breath, she grabs her soda and runs quickly inside the house. The second she gets into the house the arms of Fuyumi hug her close.

"Hey," Kim says, giving her a small smile.

"It's good to see you," She says, pulling her into the kitchen. "Mom made some hot chocolate."

"Would you like some," She asks.

"That would be nice," Kim says, smiling at the cook who starts to prepare it for her.

"Kyoya is running a few errands," Mrs. Ootori says as Kim slides into the seat in front of her.

"Oh, ok," She says. The cook sets a cup of hot chocolate in front of her, "Thank you."

He nods, leaving a bag of mini marshmallows with her.

"Are you…ok?" Fuyumi asks.

"Fuyumi," Mrs. Ootori says, "You don't just ask!"

"Not really," Kim says, looking at her cup as she takes a handful of marshmallows, and sprinkling them on top. "I just… it hurts to think about... to talk about. But I'll be ok." She takes a spoon, stirring her drink, "I mean… the memories will hurt forever. Even old scars hurt sometimes... perhaps not physically, but emotionally. But I'll overcome this."

"Oh," Fuyumi says, nodding.

"Kyoya asked you both not to bring it up, didn't he?"

"Technically…" Fuyumi says.

"Yes," Mrs. Ootori says, "He did. We just had to know if you're alright, dear."

"I'd like to know if I am too," She says, taking a sip.

"You know where here for you," The elder Ootori says, "We always will be."

"I know," She says, taking a drink.

Then, thankfully, Fuyumi changed the subject about the upcoming holiday season. Her and her husband were planning on having a Christmas Eve party and she wanted Kim to be there. Kim agrees, saying it would be a nice change of pace. Talks of holiday gifts and things of such nature continue for a few hours or so.

Kim yawns, "Um… would it be ok if I sleep here?"

"Of course," She says smiling at her.

Kim stands, "Thanks for the hot chocolate." She turns, leaving the room and going up the stairs. She quickly finds Kyoya's room, closing the door behind her. It didn't take her long to take off her shoes and sweater. She gets under the covers, not pulling them to her as she lays there. There's a faint aroma of mint on the covers and pillow. She closes her eyes, some tears coming from them.

Some things can never be forgotten, and what has happened will certainly be one of those.

An hour later, Kyoya walks into his house, going into the kitchen and handing his mother the package she had him get for her.

"Thanks," She says, looking for something to open it with. She finds a knife, slicing open the tape and opening the box. "Do you think Kim will wear this for the Christmas party?"

His mother pulls out a very red and very sparkly dress that reaches the floor. She held it up to Kim's height is, a smile on her face.

"I'm sure she would," Kyoya says. Kim could never reject things like this from his mom. It always made Kim feel like she's taking advantage of her, but she just can't say no when she sees Mrs. Ootori's face.

His mother smiles, "Good, I already have shoes for her and everything!"

"You know how she feels about you doing this, right," Kyoya asks, sitting next to his sister, who was smiling at the two of them.

"Yes, I do," She says, "But red is just her color, I couldn't help it!"

"Mom," Kyoya says, looking at her with a sad smile on his face, "Buying her things won't make it go away any faster. If it worked that way, I would have already done it."

Her smile falters, "I know… I'm just trying to treat her as I normally do."

Fuyumi nods, "We both are, to show her that what happened changes nothing between us or how we think of her."

Kyoya nods. He remains quiet as he watched his sister and mom talk out the shoes as well.

"These were 900 American dollars," She says, a smile on her face.

"Mom," Kyoya says, "That's 68,661 yen."

"Was it," She asks, "Well, I hope she likes them!"

Kyoya just sighs, knowing that there's no way to stop them.

"Are YOU ok," Fuyumi asks, looking at him with worry.

"I'm not sure," He says, looking out the window.

"She'll be fine."

"I know," He says, "You just didn't see her. She was so scared and then, she snapped…"

"Are you afraid of her?"

"No," He says, "Afraid for her."

He stands, "I'm going to go to bed."

"Good night," the two females say, returning to talking about the dress.

Kyoya gets into his room, going into his bathroom. It didn't take long for him to shower and get ready to sleep, because he was exhausted. He looks up, seeing the sleeping form of Kim in his bed.

A small smile graces his face as he walks over, pulling the covers over her.

"Kyoya," She asks, her eyes barely open.

"It's ok," He says, "just go back to sleep."

"Only if you're here," she says.

He walks around to the other side of the bed, lying next to her. He pulls her into his arms, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "It'll be ok."

"Will it," She asks, looking at him.

"Yes," He says, "It will."

She snuggles closer to him, for the first time in a while, goes asleep without nightmares.

TT

Kim looks at herself in the mirror once Mrs. Ootori was done. She just stares at herself. The red dress was beautiful. It showed off a lot of her back, which she wasn't exactly too thrilled about. Actually, it shows off all of her back. It tied behind her neck, thankful it wasn't strapless or else it would never stay on. It hand those 'invisable' bands that she puts her arms though that were her 'sleeves' that kept it from showing off too much of her sides. It was tight around her hips and waist, which shows off her figure, which is another thing was wasn't exactly excited about. The heels made her just four inches smaller than Kyoya, which would make it easier for them to dance if they so choose. Her hair was down, but with waves which made it look like a blonde waterfall. In her ears were ruby earrings that she was borrowing from Fuyumi. She had on her necklace with the rings, it will never leave her neck again. Her eyes had light silver on the lid and as eyeliner, just to make her eyes shine. Her eyes didn't look sad, they look happy. She smiles to herself, today is a happy occasion… she should be happy.

Kim looks in her eyes once again, "You will be happy."

She then stands straight, keeping her shoulders back and her eyes still looking into hers. For the first time, she looked at herself and she thought and felt… well, sexy… in a ridiculous sort of way.

She hears the door open, she turns, seeing Kyoya there. "Hello," She says, a smile on her face.

"You look stunning," He says, walking over.

Her face blushes, looking down she says, "I feel ridiculous."

"Really?"

"Yes," she says. His eyes look at her, knowing she wasn't saying something. "In a weird sexy sort of way."

"That's what I thought," He says, holding out his arms. "Don't worry, you're beautiful."

"Don't you mean ridiculously sexy?"

"No, I mean beautiful."

Kim smiles, walking towards the door. She stops making him stop with her. She looks up at him. "I… I don't know…" she says.

"It'll be ok," He says, taking her face in his hands. "Everyone there knows you, no one is going to hurt you ever again."

She nods, closing her eyes. "I'm just… scared, I guess."

He rests his forehead on hers, "It'll be fine, I promise."

"I love you, Kyo," she whispers.

"I love you too," He says, capturing her lips with his.

A few minutes later, they were walking into the ball room, ready to face not only the people, but their future as well.

_**The End**_

* * *

**This is bittersweet. Bitter because my first fanfiction is ending. My baby. -sniffles-**

**Thank you all who have reviewed! I have two very special thank yous. To IthinkIthinktoomuch, for being my first reviewer ever. That made my entire week when I saw your review. And to Aurora-16, for not only being my most constant reviewer, but for every kind word and cyber snack and drink. You are the best!**

**Now, for the good stuff.**

**Squeal?**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**YES!**

**Though, I'm not sure how to go about it. Should it be a full on story, or just a series of one shots? One shots that don't go in chronological order, but you get to see some fun sides and some good times of Kim. So, I'll leave on my page a poll for you all to post. I'll give it about a week or so.**

**So, their story is not over, just this chapter in it. You will get to see Kim and Kyoya again and see how their lives end up and what color Kim dyes her hair next. Happier times are ahead. I don't think I could ever harm Kim again after what I put her though in this. And, lets be honest here, that ending up there without a squeal would have been, without a better word, shit.**

**So, chio, and go vote on the poll! :) I love you all and you all hold a dear place in my heart. After all, without readers, there would be no point in me writing this at all.**

**- Bunnyninja**


End file.
